Cuando el amor llega de nuevo
by Cliondne Black Ralheaven
Summary: Elizabeth se enfrenta a la idea de enamorarse de nuevo, ¿dejar su amor por Sirius en el pasado?, ¿Olvidarlo?,la posibilidad de rehacer su vida con uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿que hacer cuando Remus llega a su vida y a su corazon?
1. Cuando el amor llega de nuevo

**¡Hola a todos! Esta vez los saludo con una pequeña historia que hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir, una que hablara sobre la relación tan linda que mi personaje Elizabeth "Beth" Black tiene con su mamá, y también porque no, con el ambiente mágico que nos regalo J.K Rowling.**

**Quisiera dedicarle este fanfic, que aunque pequeñito es hecho con mucho cariño, a Angela Grindelwald, que me motivó a ponerlo, o más bien que dio la inspiración para hacerlo, ella sabe la unión tan padre que hay entre las dos, y entre nuestros personajes y estarás muy de acuerdo que es como un regalo de día de las madres, y espero que por eso te guste mucho.**

**También con esto quiero saludar a quien siempre me ha seguido, y que me ha apoyado con mis fics, Carito, Saku, Jessi, Arwen, y Ricardo.**

**Y a quien entre a verlo no se desanime y me de la oportunidad de mostrar que es una historia muy tierna, y que honra a los personajes y lugares de J.K Rowling.**

**¡Muy especial saludos a mis amigos del metroflog! **

Uno no se pregunta en su vida cotidiana como es que suceden las cosas, las da por algo seguro

¿Cómo es que uno conoce a alguien y se enamora?, o ¿cómo es que una persona se va y aparece alguien más en su lugar?, ¿uno puede amar de nuevo?

Yo no me había hecho esas preguntas hasta el día en que mi hija; parada en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza baja, con esos ojos que heredó de su padre; tapados por mechones negros, viéndome en busca de respuestas, por un momento, creí que se trataba de una aparición, se parecía tanto a él, que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Beth, cielo-le hice una indicación que se sentara, ella lo hizo sin verme-¿todo bien?

-Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿cuál?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de papá?

Ahora sabía que algo le pasaba; algo referente al amor, por eso, me hacía esa pregunta que yo tantas veces cuando era pequeña le respondí. Algo la estaba haciendo sufrir, y siempre venia a mí para escuchar esas historias que tanto amaba, y yo no dudaría en ayudarla, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

-Bueno cariño, creo que desde el primer momento supe que estaba enamorada de Sirius, desde el primer momento que lo vi me enamoré de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su confianza en si mismo, y eso que sólo éramos niños. Mi amor por él fue creciendo, siempre en silencio pues pensé que ni siquiera me conocía, aunque siempre andaba con Lilly y a veces con Remus, hasta el día que hablamos, y una cosa llevó a otra-suspiré-como algo de cuento ¿Beth?

te molestes mamá, adoro esa historia, pero no me refería a Sirius, me refería a Remus; tú sabes que para mí él es un padre, lo ha sido por tantos años, pero jamás me contaste como te diste cuenta que lo amabas

.- ¿Entonces jamás te lo conté?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, en su pequeña boca mantenía una sonrisa curiosa, traviesa, sus ojos brillaron, recuperando ese azul grisáceo, y yo feliz de verla contenta un rato; a pesar de lo que la atormentaba, empecé a contarle, como día a día, me enamoré de ese gran hombre….

**********************

Era una mañana de marzo cualquiera, bueno no tanto cualquiera, había pasado la noche anterior en vela tratando de mantener a mi pequeña hija sin llorar, la pobre, aunque de mas pequeña, no nos daba problemas a su padre o a mí, desde que él se había…¿cómo decirlo… ido?, no…mas bien, llevado lejos, no dejaba de llorar, era raro un día que ella me dejara dormir toda la noche, o que no quisiera pasarla conmigo.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, el segundo, y para colmo, yo también no me sentía muy bien, habíamos planeado ese día con tanto cuidado Sirius y yo, que ahora por mas fiesta, pastel y regalos, seria un día gris.

-Ya voy nena, no llores-a veces trataba de no gritar para no asustarla más-mamá esta preparándose una gran y cargada taza de café.

Subí a prisa las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde en un pequeño corralito; lleno de juguetes, la pequeña mantenía pegado a su corazón un enorme dragón de felpa verde, el último regalo de su padre.

-¡Como adoras ese dragón!-la cargué en mis brazos y me acosté en la cama -hoy iremos a Diagon Alley, te compraré uno nuevo, y tu primera escoba, aunque de eso no estoy tan segura, temo que te rompas algo en el intento, apenas si caminas

Y era verdad, Sirius siempre había presumido de lo lista que era su cachorrita, como él cariñosamente le decía, que ya hablaba y caminaba antes que los otros niños, yo también lo hacía, entre él y yo teníamos mareados a quien nos preguntara sobre ella. Pero era una bebé, y estaba todo lejos de la realidad, aun la llevaba yo en brazos o en su carreola, y si balbuceaba y lloraba por su "maita" era mucho, me pregunté donde había quedado esa criatura que gritaba "rata mala, Peter malo" el día que su padre fue llevado a Azkaban, talvez sólo había sido producto de mi mente, una desesperada llamada de auxilio para que el amor de mi vida fuera traído de regreso

Después de tomar mi café y darle de desayunar a la pequeña, no tarde mucho en arreglarme, arreglar a la festejada, y meter todo en el pequeño auto de mi hermano, lo único del mundo muggle que tenía, y que para estas ocasiones era perfecto, y lo único de él que quería utilizar aunque me despertara recuerdos. Manejé hasta la casa de Augusta Longbottom, que desde ese día trágico para mí, junto con Alastor Moody, se había vuelto mi única familia, con ellos festejaríamos el cumpleaños de la niña, hasta la tarde, que las dos pasaríamos en Diagon Alley.

-¿Ya te vas Lizzie?

-Si, Augusta, la pequeña ya se esta impacientando y no quiero que ella y Neville terminen de pleito

-Si son sólo bebes, déjalos jugar un rato más.

-Por lo mismo, no quiero que se peleen, quiero que los dos crezcan juntos, a Frank y Alice les gustaría, y estoy segura que a Sirius…

-Hablando de Sirius

-¡No voy a tocar ese tema Augusta!-por reflejo, me puse en guardia, el tema de mi esposo y padre de mi hija estaba vedado para todos los que no creían en su inocencia.

-Ni siquiera sabes que quiero-me lanzó una mirada de madre a punto del regaño, que me puso tranquila en el éntate por favor, linda.

Suspiré, y con las manos en la cintura me deje caer en el sillón, haciendo una seña con la mano para que Alastor mantuviera entretenida a su "sabandija", como él le decía, y no hiciera llorar a Neville.

-Ya sé que quieres, pero créeme, aunque nadie lo haga, Sirius es inocente, y hasta que no salga de Azkaban no estaré tranquila, y no-la miré de reojo-¡no estoy amargada!

-Ya lo sé, tú no eres así, ni con todo lo que ha pasado lo eres, -se sentó a mi lado-pero ¿ves cómo no sabes de que te voy a hablar?

-¿Entonces?

-Tú eres una joven muy linda Lizzie, te vi crecer al lado de Frank, guardé incluso esperanzas de que tú y él, algún día…

-¡No con lo mismo!, desde que éramos niños, más bien desde que entramos a Hogwarts, Frank sólo tenia ojos para Alice, y yo solo para Sirius, ese era nuestro secreto, lo que nos mantenía unidos, así que –me puse de pie, pero Augusta me jaló de nuevo para sentarme, decidida a ignorarla, fije mi vista en algo muy extraño, Beth; como todos los que no éramos sus padres le decían a mi hija, estaba alegremente jugando, Alastor la cargaba y la soltaba, dejándola caer en un suelo mágicamente arreglado para que rebotara a sus brazos.

-¡Pero si Beth no le gustan los brazos de nadie más que los míos! –sonreí al ver ese cambio extraño, aquello era una luz de esperanza, ¿acaso las dos nos estábamos recobrando de esa pérdida?, ¿o al menos sobreponiendo?

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Augusta aun con la vista fija en mí, por lo tanto, no veía lo que yo, o eso creía-¡a eso!… ¿a poco no te gusta ver a la pequeña feliz?

-¡Pues claro!

-Lo que yo quiero decirte tiene algo que ver ahí, si tú estás feliz, Beth es feliz, y tú no puedes ser feliz, si te apegas a alguien que no saldrá nunca de prisión

-¡Augusta!

-Es la verdad cariño, por lo tanto, vuelvo a mi punto-tomó mi cara entre sus manos para que le pusiera atención-tú eres muy bella, joven, dulce, lista, estoy segura que no te faltan pretendientes

-¿Yo?-grité-¿pretendientes?

-Claro, que tú quieras cerrarte es muy diferente. Si te casaras de nuevo, tú serias feliz y Beth tendría un padre

-¡Beth tiene un padre!-me calmé al ver que mi grito había llamado la atención de los niños-tiene el mejor padre del mundo, y lo honraré siempre

-Una cosa es honrar Lizzie, otra es amar, ¿no lo has pensado?, ¿no has pensado en amar de nuevo?

-¡No!-ahora no me importaba si los niños lloraban, quería dejar claro que la sola idea de amar a otro era absurda, ridícula, y lo que era peor, un insulto.-¡eso jamás pasará!

-Pues no es que sea yo bruja, pero algo me dice que el amor volverá a ti pronto, y no deberías de decir "de esa agua no beberé" porque, quien sabe que te tenga preparado el destino.

Aquella fue la primera risa en mucho tiempo, me sentía en esos pequeños salones de té, donde por unas monedas una adivina leía en las cartas tu futuro, la idea de ver así, como una adivina, a la siempre seria Augusta, me hizo empezar a reír más fuerte.

-¡Eres una bruja, Augusta! y no, lamento decirlo, pero no tienes el talento que tenia mi madre para predecir lo imposible, así que me voy, antes de que me convenzas de que mi hija, de grande, se casará con un Slytherin-hice gestos con la manos, como si leyera una bola de cristal, mientras entrecerraba los ojos-y que yo encontraré el amor con alguien a quien siempre le tuve afecto, y que de grande, Lizzie sufrirá grandes tormentos por encontrarse entre el amor de un Slytherin redimido, y-miré a todas partes y Neville me llamó la atención-y tu nieto…¡sí tu nieto!¡Lizzie y Neville se verán separados mucho tiempo por un tercero…un Slytherin!

Augusta que jamás le gustó la adivinación, me miró con reprobación, como cuando era pequeña, y mi hermano, Frank y yo le hacíamos alguna travesura. Al parecer la broma había calmado sus ideas proféticas, y yo di gracias al cielo, que el don adivinatorio de las mujeres de mi familia se saltaba una generación, porque de no ser así…estaba sentenciado a los pequeños a una vida de tremenda agonía amorosa, aunque la idea de que Beth y Neville fueran felices juntos, me agradaba bastante.

Me despedí de Augusta con cariño, levanté a Neville en mis brazos pidiéndole perdón por mis ideas descabelladas, y lo abracé fuertemente por unos minutos; era como sentir a mis amigos cerca, en ese momento, también pensé en Harry Potter y su vida con esos muggles, quería mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en esa ridiculez, que en ese momento, no me pareció que fuera algo profético…


	2. Pequeños milagros

**¡Hola! Aquí dejando el capitulo dos de esta pequeña historia, que espero que les guste pues esta hecha con mucho cariño.**

**Esta vez puse un poco de música para enmarcar un momento importante en la vida de las protagonistas, sobretodo de Lizzie, y creo que le viene perfecto, pues es un momento que cambiará la vida de ellas, es como dice la canción "un pequeño milagro, un giro del destino"**

**También quise hacer una mención a un personaje muy querido de otra saga, así que ahí les dejo para que lean y disfruten.**

**Un saludo y abrazo a lo Hagrid a todos los que siempre me han leído y a los nuevos amigos que lo hacen también (¡hola Marijo y Joffa!) y me han apoyado, ¡gracias a todos!, ya saben quienes, con todo mi cariño.**

**Por cierto, Jessi, espero que te agrade la mención al padre de tu familia vampírica, prometo un fanfic de ya sabes quién. **

**La canción es "Little Wonders" de Rob Thomas, prometo otra bella canción para el próximo capítulo, una dedicación especial a Arwen porque será una de sus canciones favoritas.**

**Ángela… ¡se que te va a encantar este capi!**

**¡Dejen un dulce review! jaja**

********

Diagon Alley estaba bullicioso, pero no al grado de no permitirme a mi y a Lizzie caminar y ver aparadores, la pequeña estiraba sus manitas hacia cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, pensé en comprarle tanta cosa como mis ojos y los suyos veían, quería honrar en algo los deseos de Sirius, que no escatimaba en nada cuando se trataba de regalar a su seres queridos. Aun recordaba el primer cumpleaños de Lizzie, este salió de mi cabeza para materializarse en la vitrina de la tienda…

_-¿No te parece que exageras un poco?, son demasiados, habrá más muñecos que niña._

_-¡Vamos Lizzie!-Sirius apenas si podía con tantos muñecos en sus brazos-escoge algo de tu gusto_

_-Que yo sepa no es mi cumpleaños_

_-¿Y eso qué?, ¿sólo puedo darte algo en tu cumpleaños Lizzie?-Sirius acomodó todo sobre el mostrador de la caja -¡no me hagas un hombre tacaño!, y eso es aquí-dijo con una enorme sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de los empleados-todavía nos faltan tiendas que atacar._

_-¡Sirius!_

_-Visitar, atacar, dejarlos sin mercancías para poder llenar a la esposa y a la pequeña de obsequios… ¿no es lo mismo?_

_-No te estoy regañando, ¡ven a ver esto!_

_-Primero tú, ¡mira lo que encontré para la futura estrella del Quidditch!_

_Sirius llegó hasta donde estaba Lizzie moviendo de lado a lado una pequeña escoba._

_-¡No otra vez!, tu hija apenas gatea ¿y ya quieres que sea la futura estrella del Puddlemere United?_

_-No del Puddlemere, pero si de los Chudley Cannons, ¡del que quiera mi cachorrita!, ¡los equipos la buscaran para que juegue para ellos!, ella y Harry serán los mejores jugadores que haya tenido el mundo_

_-¿Y si no le gusta el Quidditch?_

_Sirius miró a Lizzie, sacudió la cabeza, suspiró, y con un resoplido levantó los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos, finalmente; tras una mirada molesta, le mostró la lengua en un gesto juguetón_

_-Lizzie tonta-le robó un largo beso-y si no le gusta el Quidditch, ¿qué se supone que le gustará?_

_Lizzie sacó de atrás de su espalda una pequeña caja y orgullosa, se la mostró con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Quieres que mi cachorrita sea una experta en pociones?-Sirius negaba con la cabeza mientras veía la caja-¡Mi primer juego de Pociones!, ¿quién inventó semejante cosa?…mi hija-sacudió el cabello de la pequeña que sonreía con las caras graciosas de su padre-no será una amargada como Quejicus._

_-¡Oye tú!-le pegó Lizzie en las costillas-mi padre es un genio en pociones y no por eso es un amargado, es más, es igual de bromista que tú, y por lo mismo, te considera como un hijo más, además nuestra hija no será una amargada como Quejicus, sólo …_

_-¿sólo?_

_-¡Sólo será mejor que Quejicus y eso lo amargará más!-Lizzie sonrió-¿qué dice ahora señor Quidditch?_

_Sirius tomó la caja, llenó de nuevo sus brazos con pequeños artículos hechos para niños; que eran replica de los que usaban los mayores en pociones, y los llevó hasta la caja sin decir palabra._

_-¿Ve esas joyas que tiene en el aparador?-preguntó Sirius al empleado_

_-Si, señor._

_-Las compro todas, y también-señaló un grupo de túnicas bordadas que colgaban de ganchos atrás de él-y esas también_

_-Pero Sirius… ¡es mucho!_

_-No le haga caso a mi esposa, ella cree que no se merece eso o más, si me ha hecho feliz estos últimos años y me dio a esa cosita linda que carga en sus brazos ¿a poco no se merece más?-Sirius sonrió-¡además como disfruto cuando es igual de latosa como yo con Quejicus!-se acercó a Lizzie y cargó a la pequeña en sus brazos-¡y tú me prometerás que serás mejor que Quejicus!, pero seguirás tan bella como tu madre y tan merodeador como yo!_

-Elizabeth Black… ¡que placer encontrarte!

Siempre había algo que me hacía salir de los bellos recuerdos que mi corazón me otorgaba, para mi desgracia y la de mi pequeña, este intruso del momento, no era otro que el odioso, y seguramente asesino de Lucius Malfoy, pero por ser el cumpleaños de mi pequeña, intentaría mantener la calma.

-Quisiera pero no puedo decir lo mismo Lucius, no puedo decir que me da gusto verte.

-Vamos-Lucius me detuvo del brazo presionándome fuerte-vamos Lizzie, tú bien sabes que me enloqueces, siempre lo has hecho.

-Déjame pasar-empecé a caminar lejos de él, estaba empezando a hervirme la cabeza y el corazón me gritaba para sacar mi varita y matarlo en el lugar, pero necesitaba mantener la calma por mi hija.

-La pequeña Elizabeth, ¿ha crecido mucho no?

-Si, y no la toques

Lucius pasó su mano por el cabello de Beth, e inmediatamente; ella empezó a anunciar que un ataque de llanto se avecinaba, tenia la naricita fruncida y se llevaba las manitas a la boca, sus lágrimas empezaban a correr por su cara.

-Es tan linda como su madre, y de seguro será igual que ella de mayor.

Le quité a Beth la mano de Lucius de encima con un manotazo, estaba segura que le había dejado al menos los nudillos enrojecidos, sonreí un tanto triunfal.

-Lo más seguro, pero no se dejará de sujetos como tú, ahora si me dejas pasar, te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿Por qué?, ahora estás sola, tu esposo en prisión, los Potter muertos, los Longbottom...-una risita burlona de Lucius casi me hizo estallar-estarían mejor muertos, ¿tu padre y tu hermano?… ¿quién me detendrá ahora de hacer de ti mi voluntad?

-¿Te refieres a tus asquerosas propuestas?, aquellas que me pase negando y que por eso te vengaste en declarar contra Sirius y en… ¡tú sabes!, ¡hacerles pagar a mi papá y a mi hermano por todos mis rechazos!, ¿crees que Alastor y yo no sabemos que tú los mataste?

-Nadie te creerá eso querida, si no te acuerdas, la gente creyó que te habías vuelto loca por la pérdida de tu familia y el encarcelamiento de tu esposo, y ¿quién le creerá al viejo paranoico de Moody si todos sabían que tu padre y él eran como hermanos?, dirán que han perdido la cabeza

-Y claro, como no, si tú te has asegurado que todos en el Ministerio te consideren todo un santo, pero a mi no me engañas, Lucius y si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a mi hija te juro que soy capaz de todo.

-¿Capaz de qué?

Lucius me tomó de la barbilla y me acercó a él con fuerza

-Elizabeth, tú bien sabes que no me gustaría lastimarte, que es lo menos que quisiera, tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras, el mundo si quieres y te lo daría, no tenemos que tratarnos así, si tú me lo pides en este instante me voy contigo-intentó pasar su mano por encima de la cabeza de mi hija pero ella se sacudió molesta-me iría con ustedes, sería un padre amoroso, sería lo que tú quisieras

-Te repito, ¡no quiero nada de ti!-me aparté de él justo cuando Narcissa hacia su aparición con su pequeño hijo llorando en sus brazos, y con una mirada asesina hacia nosotras-ésta es la única manera que puedo tratar contigo, te desprecio ¡me causas tanto asco! ¿cómo te atreves a ser así conmigo si tu esposa y tu hijo están aquí?, ¿no te da pena lo que tu hijo podría pensar cuando sea mayor y sepa la calidad de hombre que eres?

-Mi hijo pensará y hará lo que yo le diga, para eso soy su padre

-Me da pena el pobrecito, te tiene a ti como padre-miré sorprendida a Beth, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pequeño, que había dejado de llorar, y que su vez, la miraba muy atento-sólo espero Lucius, que cuando sea mayor no sea él quien te juzgue y te haga pagar por todo lo que has hecho, que no sea tu adorado hijo, el que se convierta en tu propio verdugo.

Diciendo esto, me despedí de la familia Malfoy con una sonrisa obligada, pues no tenia ganas de seguir soportando a Lucius, y aun había tiempo para seguir divirtiéndonos.

Por suerte, el trago amargo del encuentro con Lucius se borró rápidamente, en medio de Diagon Alley encontramos a Hagrid; que al parecer, había estado buscándonos en casa, luego con Augusta, y hasta con Moody. Hagrid llevaba prisa pues tenía que volver al Colegio, pero había salido expresamente para buscarnos y felicitar a la pequeña que se dejó cargar en sus brazos, jugó con su larga barba, y se divirtió cuando la puso sobre sus hombros y pudo ver todo desde la perspectiva de Hagrid.

-Esto-nos entregó un pequeño paquete arreglado por él mismo-es de parte mía, sé que a la pequeña le encantan los dragones, como a mi, y como a Tom

-¡Gracias Hagrid! no debiste, gracias por recordar a Tom, mi hermano te quería muchísimo.

-Si, lo sé-nuestro amigo sacó su gran pañuelo, recordar a mi hermano que lo perseguía para que le contara sobre dragones le causaba sentimiento-a veces lo extraño mucho-me entregó otro paquete al tiempo que me abrazaba a mi y a Beth para despedirse-tengo que irme, pero prometo ir de visita pronto, Dumbledore me pidió que lo disculpara y que te entregara ese obsequio, también me dijo, en palabras de él "Dile a Lizzie y a la pequeña que amenazamos con ir de visita"

-Pues espero que la cumplan, son parte de la familia Hagrid, quiero que sean parte de la vida de Beth siempre.

Decidimos cerrar la tarde de compras y encuentros tomando un helado, que se volvieron cuatro conforme pasaba la tarde y disfrutábamos las compras y las bellas tarjetas tanto de Hagrid; que se notaba que como yo, no podía dejar de recordar a los Potter y al pequeño Harry, como la de Dumbledore; que como siempre, decía más con pocas palabras, que con un largo discurso

_Lizzie y Beth_

_Esta caja de caramelos variados de Honeydukes es el mejor obsequio que puedo darles, pues para dos niñas como ustedes, jamás sobran los caramelos para endulzar cualquier triste momento del pasado, y darles esperanzas para el futuro._

_Con cariño_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Y si que la caja era enorme, estaba llena de toda clase de dulces, al parecer; el mismo Dumbledore, había seleccionado que debía traeryno dudo, ni por un segundo, conociendo a mi querido amigo y maestro, que él mismo se comprara una dotación equivalente para pasar la semana

Cuando me dí cuenta la tarde había pasado ante mis ojos sentada en la heladería, había disfrutado cada momento a pesar del encuentro con Lucius, y me hice una promesa a mi misma cuando vi a mi pequeña sonreír con sus juguetes y su helado, sería una promesa que por mi propio bien, debería llevar a cabo. Yo sabía que algún día la vida me daría la oportunidad de vengar a mi padre, a mi hermano y mi amado Sirius, pero si esta no se presentaba como yo quería, no me iba a empeñar en convertirme en una maquina de venganza, iba a ser para mi pequeña una madre y una amiga, y no iba a dejarme amargar por el dolor de las ausencias, y al contrario, esperaba desde ese momento que la vida me diera pequeños milagros. Mirando a mi hija, me concentré en el ambiente alegre del lugar y dejé que una lejana melodía me llenara de paz...

_L__et it go,_

_L__et it roll right off your shoulder_

_D__on't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

Debía haber estado tan concentrada que no me había fijado que la pequeña mantenía la vista fija en algún punto atrás de mi…volteé pero no vi nada especial, hasta que ella estiró sus manitas en dirección a un joven caballero que había estado oculto por un grupo de jóvenes

-Pequeña, ¿qué miras?, te agrada el joven ¿verdad?, ¿te recuerda a papito?

Lo miré con atención, como si alguien o algo, me obligara a mirarlo, una fuerza extraña y magnética...

-¡Increíble!-no podía creer que mi hija supiera quien era antes que yo-¿Remus?

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and__ turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

Miré al joven que seguía enfrascado en su lectura mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel helado. Remus no había cambiado nada en estos dos años desde que había dejado de verlo, talvez tenía algunas canas de más, propias de su propio, ¿cómo decía Sirius?, de su pequeño y peludo problema, lucía delgado por lo mismo, pero sin duda era él, su cabello color castaño, casi miel como sus ojos, su cara dulce, su presencia que emanaba cariño…era nuestro Remus.

-Mami tiene que ir a saludar a un viejo amigo de papá y mamá, cariño ¿pero tú como supiste quien era?, la primera vez que lo viste tenías horas de haber nacido y luego con lo de la guerra, casi no lo vimos… ¡no entiendo!

Debí estar un poco preocupada, o más bien asombrada por aquello, que al voltear a buscarlo, tropecé con una silla haciendo caer nuestras bolsas y el helado. Beth estalló en pequeñas risas

-No es gracioso linda, no te reías de mami-empecé a reír yo también al verla a ella feliz, y porque siempre terminaba haciendo alguna cosa extraña cuando me ponía nerviosa

-Pero tienes razón, además, hace tanto tiempo que no te reías así, que lo pasaré por alto.

Cuando me agachaba para recoger todo, sentí una mano en mi hombro y una dulce voz me hizo levantarme de prisa

-Lizzie, Lizzie-Remus tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce-¡no has cambiado nada! cuanto me alegra eso-de un solo jalón levantó todo y limpió con un casi invisible movimiento de varita-déjame ayudarte.

_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

-Hola-eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca, no podía dejarlo de ver, y su calida mirada que provocaba querer abrazarlo, me derritió el corazón-¡Remus!-y lo abracé como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos.

-¡No has cambiado nada!-dijimos a coro los dos al separarnos

-¡Pero ella si!-dijo al ver a Beth-¡que grande estás pequeña!

-Hoy cumplió dos años-dije orgullosa columpiándome con las puntas de los pies-¿a poco no esta hermosa?

-¿Bromeas?, ¡por supuesto que lo es! ¿en serio ya dos años?-me miró tristemente-Lizzie yo, quiero decirte

-No digas nada Remus, por favor, no arruines este momento ¿quieres tomar algo con nosotras?

-Sólo si yo invito

-Remus

-¿Si o no?

-Con tal de que te quedes, pero el paseo en el parque antes de volver a casa, corre por mi cuenta.

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

-¿No quieres pasar a tomar un té, o un café?-suspiré-no he ido de compras...pero un refresco seguro si tengo ¿qué dices?

-No creo que sea una buena idea Lizzie, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la noche

-¿Pero cómo?

-Pues la manecilla chica-me enseñó su reloj indica el número 10, ¿ves?, la otra el número 12, así es como esto funciona.

-¡Muy gracioso!, me refiero a que como pueden ser las 10 si salimos de Diagon como a las siete.

-Si Lizzie, pero volvimos porque yo quería comprar un regalo para Beth

-Que no debiste comprar, pero se te agradece, -miré con simpatía el pequeño libro que asomaba de una de las bolsas-cuando sepa leer estará encantada con "El pequeño colacuerno húngaro y el draconónologo miedoso", ¿qué tienen los hombres con los dragones?, la van a ser adicta a ellos.

-Luego Beth quiso comer algo y tú quisiste cenar en el Caldero, ¿cómo tenías hambre con cuatro helados y dos pedazos de pastel de limón?, es algo que no entiendo

-El helado me da hambre, es mucha azúcar, necesitaba un gran plato de estofado

-Discutimos tanto quien pagaría la cena, que Tom terminó por invitarnos, con tal de que no empezáramos una pelea con comida.

-Y caminamos a lo largo de la calle, hasta llegar al primer parque que vimos

-¿Y vives por aquí y no sabes dónde están los parques?

-Viví aquí en mi infancia, como ves...fue hace mucho

Los dos estallamos en risas, no sabía por que me sentía así, tan nerviosa, y a la vez tan feliz.

-¿Entonces pasas o no?

-Pues...

-¡Anda no te hagas el difícil!-reí-además, no es que quiera reclamarte algo, pero tienes algo que me pertenece-señalé a Beth que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, con la cabecita en su hombro y una de sus manos fuertemente aferrada a un botón de su túnica

-¡Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta y me la pudiera llevar! es tan linda

-Anda, entra-abrí la puerta y me pregunté en ese momento por que no había ordenado el lugar antes-disculpa, la casa es un desorden

-¡No te preocupes!-rió-¡la mía esta igual!, además supongo que con una niña pequeña no hay mucho tiempo

-Tiempo-empujé una columna de libros hacía un rincón-tiempo si, ganas no.

-Te entiendo, con todo lo que has pasado-Remus miró todo con atención, había nostalgia en su mirada

-Me mudé aquí porque era la única parte del mundo que no me traía malos recuerdos. Cuando mi madre falleció, mi papá usó esta casa para meter todos sus libros, la hizo una especie de oficina, o más bien, su lugar feliz lleno de recuerdos. Los tres veníamos de vez en cuando a escondernos del mundo, jugábamos y hablábamos como si mama estuviera aun. ¿A dónde más ir?, en una casa había sido feliz con Sirius, en la otra Moody había encontrado a mi padre y a Tom muertos, este es mi único espacio tranquilo.

Empujé un pequeño corralito hacía la cocina; que era mi parte favorita de la casa, y mientras platicaba con Remus, empezaba a preparar todo para el té.

-Ya vez, ni siquiera he ordenado lo que me ha traído Moody de la otra casa, y los juguetes de la cachorrita ocupan los espacios vacíos-sonreía al ver que Remus la abrazaba con tanto cariño-es que nunca sabes donde va a tener un arranque de llanto, además, que es muy traviesa y a veces hace volar las cosas, si quieres dámela para que puedas tomar el té, de todas formas es hora de que la acueste

Tomé a Beth y subí corriendo hasta el cuarto, no quería que Remus me viera llorar, tocar el tema de mi padre y hermano me entristecía mucho, más, porque sabíamos quien era el asesino, y que no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Mi alegría fue que Beth se quedara totalmente tranquila y no llorara al ponerla en la cuna, y que al bajar a la cocina, Remus seguía ahí, sirviendo él mismo el té.

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

-Creas o no, yo recuerdo mucho esta casa

-¿Así?-pregunté ignorando que el pudiera recordarla lo suficiente para hablar con esa nostalgia.

-Si, un día acompañé a Sirius a tu casa a buscarte, tu padre nos recibió bastante amable y nos dio la dirección de aquí, le dijo a Sirius "si la encuentras en ese desorden, es tuya"

-¡Mentira!

-No, es verdad, lo que hizo que tu padre perdiera la seriedad fue la contestación de Sirius

-¿En serio?

-¿No te lo dijo?, le dijo-Remus adoptó el tono de seriedad que tomaba Sirius cuando las cosas eran importantes para él, así fuera el plan para una simple broma- "Señor Fraser, ¿le puedo decir Sean verdad?, espero que esté hablando de su hija porque casa ya tengo, y espero que no le moleste mi negativa, pues debe ser una casa muy bella, pero su hija lo es más"

-¿Es una broma tuya no?-me reí incrédula

-No, es en serio, desde ese momento supe que Sirius estaba totalmente enamorado pues jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, que raro que no te contara.

-Para que veas lo discreto que era, él no me contó lo de su forma animaga, lo descubrí yo sola cuando se quedo dormido cuidando a Beth, al ver al gran perro negro abrazando con ambas patas a la pobre bebé, sólo se me ocurrió decir "no sabia que teníamos un perro" y el despertó enseguida, pero fiel como es a sus amigos, no me dijo cual era la forma de James, o la de Peter, yo las tuve que adivinar.

-¡Mentira!-rió-¡no te creo!

-¡No es mentira!

-¿A ver qué más?

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi de día y las horas se nos habían ido volando hablando sobre nuestros días en Hogwarts

-Muchas gracias, Lizzie-Remus se puso de pie-la pasé muy bien.

-Mañana,-reí al ver el reloj-bueno, más tarde-tomé su taza y empecé a lavarla pensando en que decirle para que se quedara un rato más, no sabía por que tenía esa necesidad de que el tiempo se detuviera y no se fuera

-¿Si?

-Iremos a los jardines Kensington a dar un paseo, a Beth le encanta la estatua de Peter Pan ¿vienes?

-¿Segura?

-¿De?

-Que vaya con ustedes

-Claro, ahora no te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente

-Me alegro

-Además, creo que le agradaste mucho a Beth, no es tan fácil que eso pase, ni Moody ha logrado que su pequeña sabandija, quiera quedarse en sus brazos por más de unos minutos

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, paranoico como siempre, y no quita la idea que Beth sea auror de mayor

-Me alegra saber que Moody esta bien Lizzie, me refería a Beth, ¿cómo lo ha tomado?

-Pues como yo, sólo que ella llora más y luego no sé que hacer, si vienes mañana, pensaremos en algo

-Felicidades Lizzie, ¡te has conseguido una niñera!

Ambos reímos mientras veíamos el amanecer por la ventana de la cocina

-¡Genial!, ¿cuánto la hora?

-¡No sé!, jamás he trabajado, este seria mi primer trabajo, ya ves, a los hombres lobo como yo, no les dan trabajos de niñera tan fácilmente

-Remus...

-Es la verdad

-No serás niñera, serás amigo que es mejor-le di un golpe en el brazo en tono de broma para hacerlo reír-y más barato.

-Tu padre decía que yo podía ser lo que yo quisiera, que no me dejara intimidar por las criticas de los otros a mi condición, me dijo y lo recuerdo con cariño como todo lo que él me dijo "Remus, no te dejes llevar ¿y qué si eres hombre lobo?, yo tengo un amigo que es doctor, y además, es un vampiro, ¡así como lo oyes!, un vampiro no sería un doctor si fuera por los demás y sus ideas preconcebidas, pero mi querido amigo vampiro es un gran doctor"

-¡Es cierto!, ya sé de quien hablaba, ahora que recuerdo, no he podido escribirle al pobre para decirle sobre mi padre, se muda con frecuencia

-Pero la idea es, que no importa si soy hombre lobo, no puedo ser un maestro como quise toda mi vida, pero ahora estaré feliz de ser tu asistente-rió-y de nuevo, tu amigo

_Still remain,_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_

Remus se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y bajó corriendo los escalones hacía la calle

-Te veo al rato ¿verdad?-pregunté entusiasmada antes de que se marchara

-Claro, traeré el almuerzo...


	3. De tren en tren

**Aquí nuevo trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña pero tierna historia, al menos eso digo, porque esta hecha con mucho cariño.**

**Debido a que por más que ajustaba aquí, arreglaba allá, controlaba la inspiración por el otro lado, no me quedó otro remedio que dividir el capitulo en dos partes, esta y la que ya esta en proceso, así que esta pequeña historia será un poco más larga, pero estoy segura que les gustará.**

**Así que lo prometido de una bella canción será para el próximo capitulo, así como un pequeño homenaje a una de mis series animadas de la infancia...que siendo sincera, hay mucho de ese drama aquí y allá, no precisamente aquí, pero en las otras historias ya conocidas, ¡así que espero que lo disfruten conmigo!**

**A todos los que pasan a saludar, y dejan esos dulces comentarios... ¡abrazo a lo Hagrid!, Saku...espero que te guste mucho, te lo dedico a ti este capi.**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen review de rana de chocolate! **

**¡Es cierto! Aquí y allá, a lo largo de las dos partes, deje pequeñas "profecías del ojo interior" jaja espero les gusten, unas muy obvias otras, para adivinar si eso pasará.**

******

**Parte I**

No hace falta decir que la promesa de un almuerzo, se convirtió en la promesa de la cena, la del desayuno del día siguiente, la de la salida al parque, la de las compras, la de pasar las fiestas juntos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, habían pasado dos años y un poco más.

-¿Ya dos años y medio?, y aun sigo preocupándome por que sus ausencias se hacen cada día mas largas, un día, dos-me levanté de la cama molesta-lo entiendo, ¿pero cuatro?, ¿cuanto dura la luna llena en estas épocas?

Salí de mi habitación con sólo mi playera y los shorts que usaba para dormir, volví rápidamente al recordar que en otoño, el viejo piso de piedra, era un congelador para aquel que se atreviera andar descalzo.

-¿Pero dónde tienes la cabeza Elizabeth?

Me puse los tenis y baje corriendo a la cocina, pensando exactamente donde, o mas bien con quien, estaba mi cabeza.

-¿Pero dónde estará Remus?

Miraba a cada segundo la ventana que daba a la calle de atrás, esperaba ver la alta y delgada figura que tanto ansiaba, mientras la taza y su contenido se sacudían en mi mano nerviosa.

-¿Será que se olvido de mi? ¿de nosotras?

Debí estar molesta por la larga ausencia, que cuando me di cuenta había tirado la taza de te al suelo, dejando todo un desastre que solo una bruja podría arreglar con una simple palabra y una varita mágica, y en ese momento, escuché la que era mi palabra mágica favorita.

-¡Mamá!-la pequeña voz se escuchaba asustada-¡mamita!

-En la cocina, cielo.

Me asomé a las escaleras, y bajando tan rápido como podía a sus cuatro años, Beth finalmente me alcanzó en la cocina.

-¡Pensé que te habías ido!-ocultó su cara entre mis piernas-me asusté mucho

-Estaba en el cuarto de al lado cielo, además, ya te dije que sólo tienes que llamarme si no me ves

-Eso hice, pero no me fuiste a ver, ¡soñé feo!, soñé con la rata otra vez, como no fuiste a verme, salí a buscarte, y dormías y me quedé a dormir contigo y luego despierto y no estas.

Tomó aliento y enseguida corrió hacia la mesa

-¿Ya tienes hambre?

-No, quiero esperar a papito.

No tenía valor alguno para desilusionar a mi hija, ¿por qué Remus habría de venir justo hoy cuando ella lo esperaba atenta?, y luego esa palabra que me sonaba tan dolorosa en la espera, "papito". Ese "papito" que empezó siendo una palabra salida del corazón de una criatura, y que ahora me sonaba tan verdadera, había dejado que Beth creyera que Remus era su verdadero padre, y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de decirle que no era así, siempre algo me detenía, ya fueran sus enormes ojos azules, su sonrisa al verlo cruzar por la puerta, alguna interrupción caída de alguna parte, o lo que pasaba últimamente...la posibilidad de que mi corazón se detuviera con la sola mención de su nombre, y me hiciera olvidar lo que tenia que decir.

-¡Papito!-Beth saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, ¡mami abre!

-¡Voy, voy!...no sé por qué Remus no usa la Red Flú

-Sabe que no me gusta, que las personas explotan cuando la usan, Neville dice que escuchó que un día su tío Algie casi explota.

-Nadie explota por usar la Red Flú, el tío Algie no iba a explotar, el tío Algie le dio un ataque de tos a la mitad de un viaje, eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿No explotó entonces?

-¿Parece que explotó?

-No, -Beth me quitó mi lugar para abrir la puerta-pero si tiene cara de susto

-¿Tú no la tendrías si apareces en otra que no es tu casa?

-Mientras no sea la casa esa de los sueños feos, no me asustaría

Cuando al fin quitamos las cerraduras anti-intrusos puestas por Moody, Beth saltó a los brazos de Remus, tan pronto apareció por la puerta.

-¡Hola corazón!-su voz me paralizó en segundos y olvidé la idea de ignorarlo para hacerlo pagar los días que no estuvo.

Remus se abrió paso entre los muebles de la entrada con Beth en brazos, hasta que topó conmigo en la entrada de la cocina, bajó a Beth y me miró.

-Hola Lizzie-sonrió-¿no merezco un abrazo por mi llegada?

-¿Crees que lo mereces por no decirme donde estabas?

-¿Te preocupé?

-Preocuparme...es una pequeña palabra, John Remus Lupin, ¡estaba angustiada, estresada, me estaba volviendo loca!-me puse roja y corrí a la estufa-¿té?

¿Acaso aquella que había soltado todos esos reproches era yo?, al parecer así había sido y Remus en lugar de enfadarse, se acercó a mi, y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro me dijo con una voz, que al sentirla tan cerca me puso nerviosa, aunque contenta.

-Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte, pero verás-me dio la vuelta para que lo viera a los ojos-estuve preparando algo especial para los tres

Había perdido todo lo que dijo después, sólo sabía que era algo realmente extraordinario porque Beth saltaba por toda la cocina cantando algo que no tenia interés de reconocer, pero yo sólo lo veía a él, sus ojos miel, su cabello, ¿aquello era una ligera barba?, y si, lo era, y lo hacia lucir mas atractivo, marcando aun mas su barbilla y su boca.

-¿Por qué tengo idea que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?-rió al verme tan poco concentrada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mejor te explico en el camino, sube a empacar, algo ligero porque aun hace calor, algo que usarías en el campo, pero no olvides que podría haber algún evento que amerite algo un tanto elegante-empezó a guiarme escaleras arriba-no olvides también un abrigo, botas para la lluvia, y pues...no te puedo decir más o arruinaría la sorpresa.

-¿Cuál sorpresa?

-Mi papito...

-Shh...-Remus la detuvo con una mirada-¿eres mi cómplice o no?

-¿Ganan algo los cómplices?

-En este caso si,...ve a ver lo que traje para ti, lo dejé en la cocina.

Beth desapareció tras Remus mientras él seguía guiándome del brazo hasta mi habitación

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu maleta Lizzie?

-¿Cuál maleta?

-¡La del viaje!, de lo que estuve hablando allá abajo, pasaremos lo que queda de la semana en un lugar muy especial, serán como vacaciones, pero sin que Augusta nos obligue a jugar cartas con sus amigas o sin ir a pescar, sin Beth...

-¿Piensas dejar a Beth?

-¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?-rió-déjame terminar, sin Beth llorando porque no la dejamos subirse a las escobas viejas de Algie, o porque no puede traer a casa los escarbatos que encontró en el jardín, vacaciones sólo los tres.

-Ya entendí, no necesitas poner tantos ejemplos de porque detestas salir con Augusta y Algie, ¿y por qué vamos de vacaciones?, ¿y a dónde?

-¿Por qué?, ¡por que quiero!, ¿no les puedo hacer obsequios a mis chicas favoritas de vez en cuando?, ¿y a dónde?, eso señorita no se lo diré, se dará cuenta cuando lleguemos.

-No podemos ir-Beth apareció en la puerta con una pequeña mochila sujetada con fuerza-es miércoles

-¿Tú como sabes que es miércoles?-le pregunté, sabia que era lista para su edad, pero ninguna criatura sabe los días de la semana tan rápido

-Papito me enseñó a contarlos, según lo que hacemos...lunes; vamos de compras a la tienda muggle por comida, martes; vamos a visitar a Peter Pan al parque, miércoles; vamos a visitar a Nevy a su casa y vamos por helado, y si ayer fuimos a ver a Peter Pan...hoy es miércoles, y no podemos dejar a Nevy

-Nena, tu papá hizo arreglos para salir hoy, por un día que no comas helado con Nevy no va a pasar nada.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir con Neville!

-¡Elizabeth!

-¡No quiero ir!

-Tú empaca-Remus me dejó con la maleta en la mano-yo arreglo esto.

Dos minutos después y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Beth estaba de regreso con su mochila llena de muñecos, entre ellos; su dragón de felpa favorito y su caldero de plástico, no dudé ni por un segundo de las capacidades de chantaje de Remus para con su pequeña adoración, aunque me preguntaba que era lo que su querido padre le había prometido.

-¿Listas?-Remus nos esperaba al pie de las escaleras

Beth saltó esta vez desde las escaleras a los brazos de Remus, y mientras ellos jugaban al avión, yo tomé el dinero que guardaba en la cocina para las emergencias, pues no quería que cargara con todos los gastos de nosotras.

-Lizzie-Remus me tomó de la mano antes de irnos

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo muy especial?

-Claro

-Promételo

-¿Pero qué es?

-Hazlo

-Esta bien, sea lo que sea, lo prometo

-Si escucho de ti tus palabras favoritas cuando te hago un obsequio, o sea "Remus, no debiste", me enojaré de tal manera que jamás me verás de nuevo, así que guárdatelas en lo más profundo, no quiero oírlas en este viaje, ni nunca.

Debí ponerme tan seria y creo que hasta pálida, que él inmediatamente me abrazó como pidiendo disculpas

-Esta bien-dije entrecortadamente-como quieras

-¡Y tú que me haces caso!, perdóname por ser tan brusco ¿si?-me separó de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos-¿en ese caso para quien sería el castigo?, sólo para mi...pero en serio-llevó sus dedos a mi boca-no quiero escuchar eso, ¿me lo prometes?

Sólo pude mover mi cabeza para decir que si, sus dedos se sentían tan bien sobre mis labios que me preguntaba, ahora si bastante segura de querer saberlo, como se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos.

Después de ir a visitar a Neville; que fue el precio del chantaje para que Beth no hiciera berrinches de no querer ir, y de cuya casa Beth salió bastante molesta, tomamos un taxi para llegar a King Cross, de donde salía nuestro tren con destino desconocido. Habíamos llegado con buen tiempo, así que pudimos ir despacio y yo traté de sacarle la verdad a mi hija, ella evadió el tema lo más que pudo, pero ver la plataforma 9, y luego la 10, la hizo pensar e Hogwarts

-¿Ya puedo irme a Hogwarts?-preguntó

-No, te falta mucho ¿acaso me quieres dejar solita?

-Tienes a papito-sonrió al verlo que venia caminando con un par de vasos de café y un paquete de galletas-él te cuidará cuando yo no esté, yo tengo que ir a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué quien cuidará de Neville si no estoy?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-¿A ti no?

-¿Y quien te cuidara a ti?

-¿Tú no puedes venir a Hogwarts?

-No

-Entonces no quiero ir, mejor me quedo contigo porque si Neville se porta como hoy, me cansaré de darle de pellizcos, y si tú no estas, no será divertido

-¿Por eso Neville está enojado?, cariño, no deberías pellizcarlo

-¿Tú no pellizcas a papito?

-¿Por qué me vas a pellizcar Lizzie?-sonrió Remus-¿ahora que hice?

-Porque te portas mal-reí-eso hace ella con Neville

-No hagas eso-Remus sacudió su cabello-¿qué te hizo para que te enojaras?

Beth se puso roja como jitomate, lo cual me causo mucha risa

-Me dijo que no se iba a casar conmigo de grande....que eso es tonto, ¡él es tonto!

-¿Y no estás muy chiquita para casarte con Neville?

-No, ya tengo 4 y algo...y él también, y yo no quiero que él se case con otra niña

-Pero el si quiere que te cases con otro niño, si merece que lo pellizques entonces

-¡Remus!

-Lizzie, Beth es mi bebé, no se va a casar con ningún niño, no hasta que sea viejita o que yo encuentre al príncipe adecuado-rió-lo que pase primero.

Remus nos tomó de las manos a ambas y nos llevó hasta la plataforma del tren, que en ese momento era anunciado.

_Pasajeros del tren Londres-Edimburgo, favor de abordar._

-¿Edimburgo?-pregunté emocionada-no iba desde que era una niña

-Y eso es la primera parte

Subimos al tren rápidamente, y ocupamos el primer compartimiento que vimos vacío. Beth saltaba de lado a lado, y cuando dejamos la ciudad atrás, estaba tan emocionada con el paisaje, que nos dejó a mi y a Remus tranquilos, según ella "para hablar de cosas de adultos", pero no lo hicimos; no sé que nos pasaba, pero las miradas furtivas y penetrantes se volvieron nuestro medio de hablar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Beth para que veas el paisaje?-finalmente Remus interrumpió el silencio

-¿No te gusta que me siente a tu lado?

-Por mi esta bien, pero si quieres ver algo, no mires a través de mi, no soy transparente-tomó mi mano y me jaló más hacia él-mira,-me señaló las montañas que empezaban a aparecer-pronto estaremos en la ciudad ¿se te antoja hacer algo?

-¿Es nuestro destino final?

-No, aun falta todavía

-Entonces esperaré-no solté su mano en ese momento, un impulso me hizo mantenerla pegada a mi-algo me dice que algo mejor nos espera ¿no?

-Creo que si-me miró, su sonrisa fue enigmática, pero tan agradable que me dediqué por el resto del viaje, a ver su reflejo en el cristal, pretendiendo estar interesada en los árboles que Beth contaba una y otra vez.

-¿Tenemos que bajar?-preguntó Beth al saltar a la plataforma-yo quiero subirme al tren y llegar a Hogwarts, por cierto-tomó mi mano mientras miraba a todas partes-¿dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Edimburgo, capital de Escocia, de aquí eran el abuelo y la abuela.

-Ah, ¿y eso esta cerca o lejos?

-¿De dónde?

-Es que papá me explicó que íbamos a tomar otro tren, ¿y papá?

-Buena pregunta-busqué a Remus entre la multitud-creo que la sorpresa era dejarnos abandonadas aquí, pero no te asustes, lo buscaremos y luego

-¿No le vas a hacer un hechizo para volverlo algo feo o si?

-No, lo pellizcaré hasta dejarlo morado

-Pues ahí está-Beth señaló a Remus que hablaba con una persona que no se veía desde ese punto-esta hablando con alguien.

Apuré a Beth entre la multitud hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser la salida a la calle, y ahí me detuve de golpe, de pronto una extraña furia empezaba a recorrerme. _¿celosa?_, mi conciencia parecía querer hacerme enfadar más _¿yo?¿ celosa?, yo no estoy celosa..._

Pero así era, estaba muerta de celos por lo que estaba presenciando, recargado sobre el mostrador de un pequeño puesto de información, Remus hacia gala de su caballerosidad con una mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tomé a Beth del brazo con fuerza y la jalé hacia una banca a pocos metros de ahí.

-¡Me duele!, -Beth se frotaba su antebrazo-yo no hice nada malo y me dejaste tus dedos marcados

La pobre de mi hija se quejaba del daño, y como no hacerlo; tenia toda la razón, era la que estaba pagando las consecuencias de mi ataque de celos, pero sus quejas no eran nada, con la discusión que tenia conmigo misma, y que me hacia pensar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza...

_Elizabeth Fraser, estás celosa de que Remus este coqueteando con esa mujer, y desde que pisó hoy tu casa no le has podido quitar los ojos de encima, lo has visto por dos años de diario _mi conciencia hizo una pausa que parecía a todas luces tratar de regañarme por las miradas que le dirigía a Remus_ ¡ya te estabas tardando en reconocer que el hombre es apuesto!, la pregunta es ¿harás algo para quitar a esa cabeza de zanahoria de encima de él?_

-Guarda silencio, tú no sabes nada

_Liz Fraser, acéptalo...te gusta....y como no, ¿ya lo viste bien?, es un gran hombre si, pero míralo bien_

Precisamente era eso lo que me hacia más daño en la cabeza, no sabia que era, pero se veía encantador. El calor había hecho que Remus guardara la túnica en la maleta de mano, andaba con una camisa de tela de cuadros, muy propia para el escenario escocés, pero las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos, dejando ver sus brazos un tanto tostados por el sol... ¿pero cuándo tomó sol?, no importaba, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y, toda la combinación; incluyendo la barba reciente y el pelo desordenado, y casi dorado como la miel, me hacían pensar en otras cosas

_Acepta que te gusta, que te gusta desde que lo viste de nuevo, que cada día te gusta más, y..._

-¡Cállate!, ¡eso no es verdad!

-¡Pero no he dicho nada!-Beth me miró molesta, con los enormes ojos fijos en mi y frunciendo la nariz como cuando estaba a punto de llorar, sin que pudiera decirle nada, corrió hacia donde estaba Remus-¡papito!-lo abrazó, o más bien abrazó sus rodillas casi tirándolo al suelo-mamá se esta portando raro...-le señaló su brazo mostrándole las pequeñas marcas

-¿En serio?-preguntó él cargándola en brazos y sentándola en el mostrador, interfiriendo el campo visual de la señorita de información, para el total desagrado de la joven.

-Si

Cuando me acerqué con toda la idea de regañarla y castigarle algo, ella misma me hizo cambiar de opinión

-Es que ya se quiere ir, yo creo que la pobre de mi mami tiene hambre, yo también me pongo de malas cuando no como

-Y cuando no duermes, y cuando no vas a visitar a Neville, o cuando se te cae el helado

-Su hija es un encanto-dijo la muchacha pelirroja que aun no le quitaba la vista de encima a Remus y trataba de congraciarse con él

-Si-miró a mi dirección con una enorme sonrisa-se parece a su madre ¿no cree?

La desilusión fue total para la pobre chica que aun quería congraciarse con el joven, que hasta hace unos minutos, creía un padre soltero

-Bueno,-sonrió Remus viendo los boletos del tren que había sacado de su bolsillo-le agradezco toda la información-tomó unos panfletos y se los dio a Beth mientras ella extendía sus bracitos a mí-Si vamos a Glasgow, seguro la visitaremos ¿no cariño?

-No-dijo Beth molesta-no quiero ir a visitarla, no sé ni como se llama ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-Si mi corazón-la bajé del mostrador y tomé la mano libre de Remus-¿verdad cielo?

La risa hasta llegar a la plataforma me hizo olvidar los celos asesinos de unos minutos antes, y más porque a él le era completamente indiferente la chica aquella.

-Eso de ¿verdad cielo?-reía Remus-fue la cereza del pastel, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ya no aguantaba más...

-Si claro, como si no te gustara que una chica te coqueteara.

-Pues no, no me gusta, además, ¿qué tanto me miraba? no lo entiendo, ¿o me veo mal con la barba?

-No

-Dilo en serio, ¿cómo me veo?

-Guapo

Se pegó a mí con esa sonrisa enigmática que había visto poco antes

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

-Es verdad, te molesta

-No de ti, acércate un poco ¿si?

-¿Yo?

-No, la joven simpática del módulo... ¡tú!

Un poco tímida me acerque a él, ahora estaba reaccionando no con agresividad cómica a su cercanía, sino con nervios propios de una chiquilla que estaba al lado del chico que le gustaba, cerré mis ojos cuando Remus puso sus manos en mi cara y... ¿estaba tapando mis oídos?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo que no quiero que escuches, me susurró rápidamente y volvió a taparme los oídos

-¿No es más fácil con magia?

Negó con la cabeza, reconocí la voz por el parlante de quien anuncia las salidas, Beth brincaba emocionada, aunque como digna cómplice de Remus, se negó a decirme algo

-¿Qué no querías que escuchara?

-Nuestro destino

-¡Pero yo quiero saber!

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?,

-Pues...

-No lo necesitas saber ahora-me tomó de la cintura y me subió al tren, antes de bajarme me susurró al oído haciendo que todo temblara a mi alrededor-en otras épocas, cuando un hombre robaba a una chica...no le decía a donde la llevaba ¿o si?

-¿Me estas robando?

-Puede decirse que si....

El corazón me latía tan rápidamente que pensé que se me saldría, intenté sacarle a ambos información, entonces me di cuenta que Remus podría ser torturado pero jamás diría nada, y que Beth obedecería sin replicar al hombre que ella consideraba su padre, en ese momento recordé a Augusta que siempre tenia algo que decir al respecto de esta mentirita, que para ser sincera, me daba más tranquilidad a mi, que a Beth...

_-Escúchame Lizzie, yo sé que quieres a Remus, el cielo sabe que, ¡pues eso, que te cayó del cielo! es como un ángel, pero no es su padre_

_-¿Entonces lo que me decías ese día de su cumpleaños?, no era verdad entonces, ¿quieres que le rompa el corazón a la pequeña?, eso es lo que pasará si lo sabe._

_-Moody y yo somos viejos, a veces decimos cosas sin querer, ¿crees que no cometeremos alguna indiscreción?, ¿qué me dices de los niños?, cuando Beth entre a Hogwarts, no dudes que alguien le dirá algo_

_-No son viejos-le di un abrazo a Augusta-y mucho menos tontos y capaces de molestar a mi hija, los niños siempre dicen lo que sienten y pues no dudo que lo hagan, pero no creo que sea por maldad_

_-Lo que me lleva-Augusta hizo una pausa larga, sabía exactamente lo que quería decirme-sabes que ninguno de nosotros que las queremos tanto seriamos capaces de decir algo con la mala intención de hacerlas sufrir, pero hay gente mala, gente que les guarda rencor, no todos en el mundo son Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore ¿no crees?, habrá gente que lo haga por hacerte daño_

_-Malfoy_

_-Si, creo que era más fácil decirte el nombre, y no solo él, puede ser cualquiera, pero cuanto a maldad se refiere, no me viene nadie más a la cabeza, ¿qué pensabas? Lucius y Narcissa están en el diccionario junto a perversos y mal intencionados_

_-Sobretodo Lucius, él seria capaz de hacer lo que fuera para lastimarnos._

_-Por eso, piensa, yo sé que adoras a tu hija y ella adora a Remus, pero piensa en los dos...Lizzie, piensa en ti, porque yo sé que aunque no quieras_

_-Augusta..._

_-Si no lo has hecho no es tanto por ella, es porque tú no quieres que él se vaya, tú lo amas ¿verdad?_

-Verdad

-¿De?

-¿Me preguntaste algo Remus?

-Si, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Sobre?

-No sé-Remus estaba mirándome con atención, los brazos atrás de la cabeza, las piernas a lo largo del asiento, y cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas, le daban un aspecto de lo mas simpático-estabas bien concentrada en algo y de pronto dijiste algo, para ser mas concreto, dijiste "verdad", ¿qué es verdad?

-Nada...

-¿Vamos a filosofar?, a ver... ¿a qué venimos a este mundo?, ¿realmente existo?

-Bobo.

-Ya sabia que si existía, aunque fuera un bobo... ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Que yo también soy boba

-No, ¡no lo eres!, eres muy lista si crees que esos intentos de ignorancia me van a hacer decirte a donde vamos, de todos modos, dos paradas más, y llegamos

-¿En serio?

-Si, así es-señaló a mis piernas, donde Beth había encontrado una almohada para dormir-ella ya se cansó de esperar, se quedó dormida hace como media hora, estabas en tu mundo filosófico que ni cuenta te diste

-Soy mala, soy una mala madre-reí-ni me acordé que venía, es que es tan silenciosa.

-Y eres perversa, me quitaste una pretendiente con ese "verdad cielo", será algo que recuerde por siempre.

-Te dije bobo

-Lo soy, pero tú más...

Le lancé mi sweater la cabeza, él la evadió con gracia y su risa inundaba todo

-Me agrada que te rías, tienes una risa linda

-Pero si ya me has escuchado

-Si, pero

-¿Pero?

-Es una risa para mi, no de juego, para mí.-me puse totalmente roja-¿verdad?

-Si tú supieras que es para ti y lo que hago para ti

-¿Disculpa?

-Pretende que no escuchaste nada

-¿Qué no escuche?

-Bien, eso me gusta

-En serio, Remus

-Llegamos

-¡Dijiste que faltaban dos estaciones!

-Y también dije que yo era el verdadero Rey de Inglaterra, pero me quitaron el trono por mi pequeño y peludo problema ¿qué no ves que lo hice para despistarte?, ¿Quién es el perverso ahora?

-Tú, ¡oh señor de la maldad!, me siento indigna de caminar al lado de la maldad en persona

-No exageres

Dejé que Remus caminara al frente y me detuve con Beth que empezaba a despertar, no podía evitar sentir toda clase de cosas de sólo mirarlo; era un cómplice, un amigo, un esposo de mentiritas, y quería más, y que no fuera de mentiritas.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Señor mío, repito, no soy digna de caminar a su lado

-Te dije que no exageres...mejor ven y aprende, un señor de la maldad como yo, necesita seguidores, en este caso seguidoras, como las estrellas de rock.

-¡Si tú Mick Jagger!

-No, soy Beatle de hueso colorado...John Lennon, o Paul, en todo caso, George

-George, me parece, es mi favorito

-¿Quién es tu favorito mami?-Beth se frotaba los ojos

Miré a Remus con calma, tenía la respuesta a todas las preguntas en los ojos de aquel hombre.

-Remus Lupin es mi favorito.

-Ah, por que escuché algo de un George, y pues a mi me agrada más Fred, se ve que me quiere mucho, pero luego no sé distinguir quien es quien, son igualitos, es porque son gemelos creo, ¿así se les dice a los igualitos?, no importa, son lindos

-¿Quién es Fred cariño?

-No sé, -la bajé al suelo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas al ver la calle desconocida-pero a él y a George los veo mucho en mis sueños-miró a Remus ya totalmente despierta-¿ya llegamos papito?

-Si cariño, no te sueltes de mamá o de mí, ¿esta bien?, estamos muy lejos de casa, y no quiero que te vayas a perder

Sentí como Beth presionaba con toda las fuerzas de sus dedos mi mano, con Remus pasaba lo mismo, porque él levantó la mirada

-No te preocupes-Remus se acercó a mi-no es nada, a esta edad los niños tienen amigos imaginarios, Fred debe ser uno

Remus debió de ver un poco de miedo en mi mirada, mi madre había desarrollado su don de visiones en sueños a la misma edad que Beth, y yo tenía miedo que ella sufriera mucho por eso, pero él; como siempre, tenía la forma de quitarme cualquier miedo

-Lizzie, se bienvenida al lugar de tus sueños-movió los brazos como los que presentan los premios en los programas de concursos de la televisión-¡Inverness, Escocia!

-¡Si mami!-saltaba-¡bienvenida a Inverness!-miró a Remus-¿así se dice?

-Si-se agachó y cargó a Beth en sus brazos-así se dice corazón-¿y qué más?

-¡Capital de las Highlands escocesas!

-¿Inverness?-me quedé viendo la pequeña calle-¿bromeas no?

Beth negaba con su pequeña cabecita, al tiempo que Remus se columpiaba con las puntas de los pies.

-¿Me crees capaz de bromear con algo como esto?, además, no es mi única sorpresa, tengo más preparadas en el camino, y ahora es precisamente eso lo que necesito de ustedes dos, caminar, que el camino a la que será nuestra casa por los próximos días, es largo.

Empezamos a caminar con Beth en brazos, a pocas calles, la pequeña decidió que caminar era menos aburrido que ir; como dijo ella, "viéndonos como nos mirábamos él uno al otro" , talvez tenía razón, pues por varias calles en lo único en que pensaba era que planeaba Remus, era algo que me intrigaba y a la vez, emocionaba.

-Ya vengo-Remus se separó de nosotras para acudir al lado de un hombre que al verlo lo empezó a saludar con mucho afecto y entusiasmo.

-Tengo hambre-Beth me jalaba del sweater que había amarrado a mi cintura-¡mami!-volvió a tirar del sweater con más fuerza para sacarme de mi concentración, donde quiera que esta estuviera-ya me comí las galletas, y no desayuné más que dos hojuelas-hizo un dos con sus dedos-dos hojuelas de cereal, he estado a punto de comer mis grageas, pero las he guardado para algo especial, y ahora papito está muy ocupado saludando a ese señor ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?

-¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos más?

-Mami...

-Unos minutos más, tu padre esta hablando con ese señor, me pregunto que tanto hablaran y por qué miran tanto hacia acá, Remus Lupin... ¿qué tanto te traes entre manos?, sólo quiero saber

-Yo quiero saber porque ese señor usa falda

Beth me soltó de la mano y corrió hasta el lado de Remus, cuando llegué, Beth señalaba con sus dedos a cada parte del vestuario del hombre

-Y eso muñequita, se llama gaita, es un instrumento musical, ¿quieres escuchar?

-Si, ¡si quiero!

El señor empezó a tocar una melodía con aquel instrumento, Beth aplaudía al tiempo que parecía llevar el ritmo con sus pies

-Para Liz,-me dijo Remus al oído-creo que así le dicen a esa pieza, no estoy seguro, ¿pero qué coincidencia no crees?

-Yo contigo no se si es coincidencia ¿qué tanto planeas Remus?

-¡oh!-rió-¡yo sé mi cuento!

-¿Pero?

-Pero nada-sus manos en mis hombros me calmaron al instante, se me fue toda la idea de seguir de curiosa-tu déjate querer, déjate cuidar, disfruta y relájate, por favor.

-Me tratas como si estuviera a punto de perder la razón

-No, él que la perderá seré yo, si sigues haciendo tanta pregunta, no me hagas tratarte como una niña pequeña ¿esta bien?

-Para niñas pequeñas ahí está tu tesoro-señalé a Beth que estaba tratando de cargar la enorme gaita-hace cinco minutos moría de hambre y ¡mírala ahora! quiere tocar la gaita y seguro querrá su kilt también

-Se verá muy curiosa

-Si, supongo

-Es de familia Lizzie, tu padre era escocés, lo llevan ambas en la sangre, y si ella quiere su kilt, se lo compraremos, tú también te verías muy linda.

-¡Y una gaita también!-gritaba Beth de entusiasmo-mira papito... ¡si puedo tocar!

Para gusto de aquel hombre, que resultó ser dueño de la tienda de souvenirs, nos quedamos casi una hora platicando y comprando tanta cosa como él nos ponía enfrente; desde tazas para Augusta y Algie, un juego de tarros de cerveza para Moody y Hagrid, un hermoso libro de la historia local para Dumbledore, y claro, todos los recuerdos que Beth quería para Neville.

-Nena, no creo que ese muñeco le haga mucha gracia a Neville, con el otro esta más que bien.

-No es para Neville, este para mi-apretaba el pequeño hombrecito de pasta contra su pecho- tiene su boina y su kilt, y su pequeña gaita, también el otro igual al de Nevy, es para mi, así tendremos cada uno un juguete y no nos pelearemos por el.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿por cierto no tenías hambre?

-Quiero una gaita

-Que caprichosa eres, no puedes tener una gaita, no sabes tocarla

-Papi me enseña

-¿Y tú crees que tu papi sabe?

-Yo sé muchas cosas-Remus jugaba con una pequeña gaita-además, tú que sabes, y talvez, por acto de magia, aprenda yo-me guiñó el ojo y terminó por comprar una gaita para cada uno.

Fue difícil hacer salir a mis dos niños de la tienda, y digo dos niños, porque Remus se portaba como tal, pero después de muchas despedidas y promesas de volver al día siguiente a tomar algo en la trastienda, mis dos dolores de cabeza se resignaron, y salimos a buscar un lugar para comer. Fue el niño grande el que nos convenció de comer en el hotel, ya que faltaba poco para llegar, y sin conocer bien el lugar sería lo mejor estar ahí, antes de que la tarde llegara con su impenetrable neblina.

-Es aquí, número 4 Ardross Terrace-guardó el papel en su bolsillo-si, es aquí, ¡bienvenidas a Strathness Guest House!

-¡Por todos los cielos Remus!-me quedé viendo el enorme edificio al frente nuestro, era a mis ojos, como un castillo, muy lejos de lo que me pensaba-¡esto debe ser carísimo!, es en serio

-¡Silencio Lizzie!- me tomó de la mano-lo prometiste

-Pero.

-Nada de peros, prometiste-subió su mano y la puso en mi boca, pude sentir como parecía acariciar mis labios, y yo, empecé a darme cuenta que lo único que quería era que me besara en ese mismo instante o me obligaría a hacerlo yo.

-Remus...

-¿Si Lizzie?-dijo con una voz tan dulce mientras se acercaba a mi, que olvide todo y por primera vez quise ser egoísta y ser la única en ese momento con él, pero un pequeño suspiro me indicó que no era esa clase de mujer, por más que deseara que los dos fuéramos los únicos ahí, sabía que ninguno de los dos pensábamos de esa forma, teníamos a alguien en quien pensar.

-¿Ustedes dos no se separaran nunca?, ¡pues yo tengo hambre y ya me voy!

Aquel pequeño suspiro y grito nos hizo reaccionar y vimos como nuestra pequeña, corría hacia el edificio atravesando la calle sin el menor cuidado. En otra ocasión, hubiera corrido tras ella para salvarla de si misma, pero lo único que hice fue sujetar a Remus fuertemente de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, de pronto; sentí como, con su pulgar, acariciaba el dorso de mi mano

-Ya pasó-me dijo-será mejor que vayamos antes de que se le ocurra hacer lo mismo, podría pasarle algo esta vez y yo me ataco del miedo ¿vamos?

Si de algo era culpable Remus como padre, era de su extensa lista de "podría" que sin duda se aplicaba a cualquier situación a la que la niña quería meterse: podría caerse, podría cortarse, podría lastimarse, hechizarse, hechizarnos, matarse, y muchos mas. Remus era muy precavido y la cuidaba más que así mismo, llegué a pensar que la sobreprotegía más que yo, pero é jamás vivió el "podría perderse" que yo experimenté después de estar platicando con él en la recepción de la antiquísima, pero hermosa casa de huéspedes. Debí estar demasiado entretenida con él, platicando mientras nuestras manos jugueteaban sobre el mostrador de la recepción, y muy ensimismados en los ojos del otro...

-¡Por Merlín!-grité al notar que no había señales de ella

-¿Si Lizzie?

-¿Dónde esta Beth?

-¿No estaba aquí hace unos minutos?-Remus empezó a buscarla-pero estaba aquí, estaba esperándonos aquí cuando cruzamos la calle, y le dije que se sentara ahí-señaló un largo sillón justo enfrente del mostrador-mientras estábamos arreglando todo, ¿dónde pudo haber ido?, ¡ahora si me va a escuchar!

-¿Lo que buscan es a alguien pequeña de unos cuatro años, de pelo negro, enormes ojos azules con una mochila y una bolsa de compras?

-Si-dijimos a coro los dos a la recepcionista-¿la ha visto?

-Está en la salita platicando con otro huésped, hay muchos niños en el lugar, creo que su pequeña acaba de hacer un nuevo amigo.

Remus firmó todo lo que tenía que firmar tan rápido como pudo, y preparados para dar un largo regaño, nos dirigimos a la salita que la chica nos indicó

-Esa es de limón-decía mi pequeña amenaza, mientras le entregaba una gragea a un chico-y la otra es de menta.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Tengo un don-dijo ella con orgullo-¿quieres otras?

-Son tus dulces, no te los quiero quitar

-Traje muchos-Beth le enseñó un bolsa de plástico llena de grageas Berttie Botts-¿ves?,

-Esta bien, ¿y de que es esa?

-Chocolate

-No hay de chocolate

-Pues de estas grageas hay de todos los sabores-sin importarle lo que el chico pudiera decir, Beth le quitó de las manos una pequeña gragea color amarillo, y la tiró al bote de basura cercano-esa no la quieres, no te gustaría, créeme.

El chico, de alrededor de unos 12 años, lucía bastante agradable; era alto y delgado, tenia el cabello casi blanco de lo rubio que era, y miraba con toda atención a Beth, como si estuviera hablando con la mismísima reina

-Veo que tienes un don para muchas cosas-sacudió su cabello-oye, te hablan.

-Cariño-Remus solía tomar una voz muy autoritaria cuando algún desconocido hablaba con su pequeña-no molestes al chico.

-No me molesta señor, Beth estaba enseñándome lo que le compró a su amigo, ¿Neville verdad?, y me compartió todos sus dulces, además yo tengo hermanos de su edad, deben de andar por ahí, molestando a los huéspedes, así que estoy bastante acostumbrado-rió-ustedes deben ser sus padres

-Que listo, ¿y dónde están tus padres?, ¿y esos hermanos que dices?

Le di un codazo a Remus en las costillas para que dejara de molestar al chico, aunque mi cara era de molestia, por dentro me moría de la risa, justo en ese momento apareció una mujer cargando a su bebé en brazos, y jalando a dos pequeños más, inmediatamente llamó al chico a su lado.

-Bueno, pequeña-David, como se llamaba el chico, saltó del sillón y se despidió de Beth sacudiendo su cabello-me llaman, te veo luego ¿si?

-Espera-Beth vació el contenido de la bolsa en la mesita de café al frente del sillón y empezó a revisarlas una a una, fueron segundos los que tardó en separar unas cuantas y las volvió a empacar en la bolsa, acto seguido, corrió tras David y sus hermanos, dos gemelitos que no dejaban de gritarse el uno al otro

-Toma-escuché que le decía al tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa-me costó un poco distinguir cada una, pero mi tío Moody dice que tengo el olfato de un perro para distinguirlas, dale a tus hermanos ¿si?-tras eso volvió corriendo a nuestro lado, con una enorme sonrisa y nosotros incapaces de levantar una queja de su comportamiento.

Comimos en el restaurante del hotel, estábamos tan hambrientos y exhaustos que casi no hablamos y sólo nos contentábamos con elogiar la comida y el lugar, con pequeñas palabras y monosílabos. Al finalizar, subimos a nuestras habitaciones, nos habían dado habitaciones conectadas por una puerta, puesto que habíamos firmado como familia, al fin y al cabo, los dos; sobretodo yo, tenia que aceptar que eso éramos, una familia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, Remus

Yo desempacaba cuando Remus entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, Beth jugaba con sus juguetes recién adquiridos; un muñeco vestido con lo que años después se le conocería como a la usanza de Braveheart; con su largo cabello, botas de piel, y su largo kilt, al parecer; el muñeco y su caballo le entretenían más que su viejo caldero de plástico, e irónicamente, pues no lo sabía, había bautizado a su muñeco con el nombre de William.

-¿Qué traes entre manos Remus?

-¡Otra vez Lizzie!

-Pero tienes que decirme, ¿cómo es que estamos aquí?, ¿quién era el señor de la tienda y por qué te conoce?

-¿Quién es la simpática muchacha de la estación de Edimburgo?

-Si, también-no pude evitar fruncir la boca de disgusto-si, ella también ¿ya la conocías?

-Al viejo Callum ya, trabajaba para él, si a eso le puedes decir trabajo, es más, aun trabajo para él, y la chica; ya la había visto, cada vez que vengo, tengo que pasar por Edimburgo, pero creo que hasta hoy, me creía un hombre soltero

-Beth y yo lamentamos haber destruido el encanto ¿y cómo que aun trabajas para ese señor Callum?

-Ah si, eso...verás, él es conocido de Alastor

-¿En serio?

-No, no voy a mentirte, es conocido mío, al igual que Charlie; el chico que de seguro veremos hoy en la noche, se casará el sábado y estamos todos los de la Guest House y creo que todo Inverness, invitado.

-¡Vaya! pero sigo sin entender

-Bueno, Callum es un hombre que conocí en uno de mis viajes debido a mi pequeño y peludo problema, iba de regreso a casa y lo conocí en King Cross, estuvimos platicando y le dije algo-Remus se sacudió el cabello y sonrió, era una sonrisa culpable como la de un niño que había hecho una gran travesura-fue un mal entendido en si, pero no quise sacarlo de su error, le mostré las fotos nuestras

-¿La del cumpleaños de la niña?

-Y las de la Navidad, y la del cumpleaños de Augusta y la fiesta de aniversario de Algie, si, esas-volvió a sacudir su cabello-él cree que somos marido y mujer, Lizzie, y no tuve corazón de sacarlo de su error, pero si no fuera por eso, no hubiera conseguido el trabajo de cuidar la granja de Charlie en mis días peludos... ¿ahora entiendes por qué no quería preguntas y tú "no debiste"?, no quería que te sintieras obligada

-Pero Remus...

-¿Ves? ahora te sientes obligada, y el viaje no será igual si sabes que me he pasado estos últimos meses trabajando como guarda en una granja, pero lo hice y

-En realidad, es todo lo contrario

Solté el pequeño abrigo que tenía en mis manos y sin importarme ya nada de lo que él o el mundo pudiera pensar, lo abracé, rodeando con fuerza su cuello y sellando el momento con un pequeño beso en su mejilla, no tuve aun valor para llegar más lejos, de por si lucía un tanto espantado al soltarme de su largo abrazo que sirvió de respuesta al mío.

-¿Segura que no estas molesta?

-¿Seguro que crees que nos merecemos tanto sacrificio tuyo?

Cada minuto estábamos más cerca el uno del otro, nuestras manos se encontraron y empezaron a entrelazarse

-Vale todo el sacrificio créeme, ¡todo!

-¿Nos interrumpirán esta vez?-me reía nerviosa cuando él tomó mi barbilla y la levantó con cuidado

-No sé, depende... ¿segura me veo bien con la barba?

Le di un pequeño golpe en el costado y me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, más cerca no podíamos estar, y fuimos, claro, interrumpidos; pero no por nuestra querida amenaza, sino por nosotros mismos y nuestra gran timidez

-¡Pequeña!-Remus se hizo hacía atrás y corrió hacía Beth, yo seguí desempacando y guardando todo nerviosamente-¿qué haces cariño?

-Jugando con William y su caballo volador

-Cariño, William no tenía caballos voladores-le interrumpí

-Si tiene, ¡hazlo volar papito!

-No cariño, mamá tiene razón, dudo que William tuviera caballos voladores, no era mago

-¡Yo quiero que sea volador!, ¿cómo se llaman esos caballos que vuelan?

-Pegaso y creo que hay otros, pero nunca fui muy bueno en criaturas mágicas.

-Yo quiero que vuele con alas como las que tienen las águilas

-No hay caballos así, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Hay hipogrifos

-¿Hipo qués?

-Hipogrifos, mitad ave mitad caballo, para ser más precisos mitad ¿águila Lizzie?

-Creo que si

-¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

-No creo nena, talvez un día veas uno en Hogwarts, y hasta eso, ¡lo dudo! son muy peligrosos dicen

-¡Yo quiero uno!

-¡Elizabeth!-me acerqué a ella y le quité el caballo-creo que alguien tiene sueño, y debería de dormir antes de ponerse más necia

-¡No!

-Anda, a dormir ¡que no es sugerencia!

Beth se acomodó en la cama, la tapé con el mismo cubrecama y me acomodé junto a ella, a pesar de que ella se volteó para no vernos, pues se había enojado de que no la dejamos seguir jugando

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato hasta que te duermas?

-No

-¿Quieres que se quede papito contigo?

-Tampoco

-Beth...

-¡Es que no tengo sueño!-se dio la vuelta y me abrazó-yo quiero seguir jugando con William y su hipogrifo, además, al rato ya será hora de cenar y David de seguro bajará a cenar y quiero decirle que cuando sea grande, yo tendré un hipogrifo de mascota

-No creo que debas decirle eso a David

-Pero él tiene un perro y yo quiero tener algo igual de especial y que mejor que un hipogrifo-empezó a bostezar-será mi mascota y amigo y volaremos juntos

-¿Me lo prestarás?

-Si

-¿Y a papito?-miré a Remus que observaba con las cejas levantadas a Beth

-Si, también

-Pero a mi no me gustan las criaturas voladoras-dijo Remus con voz bajita

Beth empezó a luchar con el sueño, lo cual siempre era divertido de ver, era un grado de inconciencia el suyo, que le permitía decir muchas verdades, ¿cómo no gustarme y aprovecharme de eso?, así me había enterado que ella y Neville rompieron un florero y escondieron un escarbato en la sala.

-¿Pero verdad que sí?, ¿verdad que tu papito volará en el hipogrifo?

-Volará en él y viajará mucho con él, se ira lejos-bostezaba una y otra vez, y su voz empezaba a pederse-pero volverá.

-¿Para la cena?-preguntó Remus curioso y probando si Beth ya dormía la siesta y nosotros podríamos salir a dar un paseo o a tomar algo, se dirigió a mí-¿paseo o tomar algo?

-¿Tomar algo y paseo?

-Depende

-¿De?

-De que tan dormida este, ¿pequeña? ¿y el hipogrifo cenará también?

Un silencio largo siguió a un pequeño bostezo, y tras cerrar la puerta con llave, Remus y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, nos tomamos de la mano y salimos a dar un paseo previo a la cena...


	4. Para decirte cuanto te amo

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin subo capitulo nuevo!...Ya estaba en proceso, la inspiración surgió y seguí, y seguí...pero aquí estamos, esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, ¿Qué pasó en el viaje a Inverness?, pues aquí lo verán y espero que les guste.**

**Antes de las dedicaciones, quisiera decirles que también me tardé porque anduve investigando, así que los nombres de lugares, fechas, y ubicaciones lo hice lo más verás posible, también si contamos que soy súper fan de Escocia, algunas cosas las tengo bien aprendidas y con imágenes que me inspiraron.**

**Aquí tampoco pude evitar honrar mis gustos, para empezar, una mención o creo que dos, jaja ya no me acuerdo, a la inspiración de mi infancia: "Candy, Candy", una muy simpática a cierto personaje de Stardust, que a mí me pareció digna para usarla en el lenguaje cuatro añero de Beth, y claro, mis escritores favoritos, este caso, Shakespeare, Austen y Brontë**

**En el caso de Shakespeare, el extracto de la obra aquí presentada es original, ¡no le cambie ni las comas! ("Sueño de una noche de verano" es la primera escena del acto primero por si alguien se lo pregunta)**

**Y bueno espero que les guste, como siempre, hay "miradas al ojo interior" para el futuro, y bueno aquí va:**

**Saku: con todo mi corazón, porque jamás terminaré de agradecerte que siempre me motivas, que tú me presentaste a los Fraser, que me dijiste "lo haces muy bien sigue así", gracias y cada vez, Lizzie te alcanza en esa ternura tuya, pero aun le falta llegar a tus talones.**

**Suyi-¡oh amiga mía!, espero te guste este capitulo, puse este amor a Escocia por todo lo alto. **

**Kei-¿te he dicho muchas gracias por leerme?, ¡espero que te guste!**

**Helen-gracias por la paciencia, perdona la tardanza pero espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Y finalmente, mi primis Arwen.... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI!, te debía este capitulo de obsequio, y espero que te guste mucho...creo que sabrás, donde esta el regalo y te guste la canción. ¡disfruta el capitulo!, y gracias...¡gracias por ser como eres! , gracias por todo.**

**¡Gracias por tu atención, y dejen reviews de dulce de regaliz!**

************

Finalmente tras dudar un rato en quedarnos adentro, decidimos salir a dar un paseo por los jardines de la propiedad, cuando nos dimos cuenta; la noche había llegado, y solo nos iluminaban los pequeños faroles que decoraban la orilla del río. Decidimos volver al ver la hora, y lo simpático que él lucía tras un pequeño accidente.

-¡Pobrecito!, si quieres vamos adentro para que te cambies

No paraba de reírme de Remus mientras entrábamos al pequeño bar junto a la terraza, el pobre estaba totalmente empapado, ya que sin querer; al recargarse en un árbol, este lo había bañado con el agua acumulada de la lluvia del día anterior

-¡Esto no es nada!-reía-debiste verme el otro día, parecía que me había bañado con todo y ropa

-Me hubiera gustado verlo

-Mañana lo harás, iremos a dar un paseo al campo, allá arriba a la granja de Charlie

-¿La que estuviste cuidando?

-¡Así es! y no dudo que la lluvia nos dé uno de sus saluditos, pero por ahora solo quiero un whisky

-¡Pero te resfriarás!

-¿Crees?

-Tú pide tu whisky y uno para mí, te traeré algo para que te cubras al menos-extendí mis manos-¿me da su llave señor?

-¿Segura?

-Si, no tardo

-Me refería al whisky, tú no tomas

-Soy impredecible Remus, ¡una cajita llena de tesoros, de trucos nuevos, de cosas que te sorprendería conocer!

-Lamentablemente-me tomó de la mano antes de caer al suelo por caminar hacia atrás-este tesorito no vio el escalón-su voz se volvió mas dulce-no tardes ¿si?

Subí corriendo a nuestra habitación, emocionada de lo que pasaba con Remus y conmigo, entré en silencio para no despertar a mi pequeña, pero rendida como estaba, ni se percató de mi presencia. Entré al ordenado cuarto de Remus y al abrir su gaveta, donde usualmente guardaba sus túnicas y chaquetas ligeras, me hizo darme cuenta que sí, él era lo que esperaba.

-No sabía que guardara fotos de nosotras-tomé la pequeña foto de los tres en mis manos y la observé con cuidado-pero ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta?-me senté en la cama al ver que esa foto dictaba todo nuestro destino, la pequeña entre nuestros brazos miraba atenta la cámara, mientras los dos; sobretodo yo, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Remus

-¿Desde cuándo me enamoré de ti?-pasé mis dedos por la cara de él, y la besé como si lo besara a él-creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Acomodé la foto de nuevo en la gaveta, estaba nerviosa pero decidida, yo tenía que decirle lo que sentía ¿pero si él no me amaba en realidad? Un ataque de nervios causado por la sola idea de su rechazo, me hizo dar vueltas por el lugar con los brazos cruzados y casi con ganas de no salir a verlo, finalmente; tomé la primera chaqueta que vi, y salí a su encuentro

-¿Pasó algo?-Remus me miraba con atención cuando aparecí finalmente a su lado-estaba pensado en subir porque te tardaste, ¿Beth despertó?

-¿Quién?

-Beth, pequeña... ¡la niña!

-¡Ah no!-negaba con la cabeza-perdí la noción del tiempo

-Toma-me dio un gran vaso de whisky-lo necesitas, andas muy nerviosa

-Si, tienes razón-me tomé el vaso casi de un trago, olvidando por completo el fuerte sabor que te quema la lengua y que a pesar de mis raíces escocesas solía evitar-¡agh! ¡olvidé como sabía esto!

Si yo me había reído de Remus por su accidente con el árbol, él estaba incapaz de contenerse de verme secarme la boca con la manga de la chaqueta

-Ven-tomó una servilleta y secó mi boca-toma un poco de agua, será mejor que te pida algo menos fuerte o al rato estarás tan contenta y desinhibida que me dirás muchas cosas que posiblemente te avergüencen mañana.

-¿Y según tú qué me crees capaz de decirte que me avergüence?

-No sé-reía, al parecer él ya había consumido más que yo-talvez que soy el hombre más atractivo del mundo-rió-¡no sé!

-Lo eres

-Lizzie...

-¡Es la verdad!

-Es el alcohol-Remus le gritó al barman por su nombre-¿ves a esta señorita?, pues no le sirvas más que chocolate caliente y un poco, pero solo un poco, de vino, y ¿dónde consigo un sándwich de pavo?, estoy seguro que cuando Beth despierte tendrá hambre y no bajaremos a despertar al restaurante a media noche.

-Padre previsor

-No, egoísta con sueño

-No creo

-Que si

-¡Que no!

Terminamos por reír y discutir de tantas cosas que jamás parecieron importarnos, desde el Quidditch, hasta las ideas un poco antiguas de Fudge. También era muy obvio hablar de los bellos momentos, no pudimos olvidar los recuerdos de Hogwarts; sobretodo los que se referían a las bromas hechas por los Merodeadores a Filch o a Severus, hasta lo más importante para nosotros como padres: las preguntas geniales y sinceras de una niña de cuatro años y sus respectivos comentarios

-¿Te acuerdas?-tratábamos de no reír para no despertar a nadie en nuestro camino a la habitación-¿cuándo nos preguntó por qué yo no vivía en casa?

-No lo considero gracioso, me vio como si fuera la mala del cuento, la que alejaba a su papito de ella, una...una ¡Maléfica!

-¡No es verdad!

-¿A quién se le ocurre decir "mami necesita que yo este lejos para que pueda estar tranquila"?

-Estaba enojado

-¿De qué?

-No me acuerdo

-¿Entonces cómo dices que estabas enojado?

-No alces la voz, creerán que estamos discutiendo

-Tienes razón-no pude evitar reírme-mejor entramos y adentro te pellizco ¿te gusta eso?

-Lizzie-Remus abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar con un gesto de seriedad que casi me asustó-madura ¿si?-y me mostró la lengua mientras me hacía tropezar con el sillón-¡Shh! no la vayas a despertar

-¡Mira quien habla!, ¡tú me pusiste el pie!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!

Remus se detuvo al lado de Beth, y con mucho cuidado se acercó para darle un beso en la frente

-Duerme cariño-escuché que le decía-no le hagas caso a mami Maléfica

-¡Remus!

No pude durar enojada, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lanzarle algo a la cabeza, volvió rápidamente y muy lejos de lo que esperaba, se acercó a mí con cuidado y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me había besado como yo lo había deseado todo ese día.

-Buenas noches Lizzie, descansa.

-Noches...

-Mañana será un día muy largo

-Buenas noches, Remus

Esas "buenas noches" salieron muy tarde de mi boca, Remus ya había cerrado la puerta tras él. Mientras daba miles de vueltas para lograr dormir, sentía que Remus tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, dudé varias veces en tocar su puerta, pero finalmente lo hice, aunque cuando tomé el valor, pasaba la media noche.

-¿Si?

-¿Te desperté?

-No, en realidad estaba leyendo, no podía dormir, ¡dime que guardaste el sándwich!

-No te preocupes no ha despertado

-¿Entonces?

-¿No puedo tocar a tu puerta sin que tenga que ver con ella?

-Pues

-¡Esta bien!, no lo hago

-Lizzie...

-¡Duérmete ya!

-Lizzie

-¿Qué?

-No me obligues a ir por ti y arrastrarte hasta aquí

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Ven acá!

Me acerqué con cuidado a él, él miró tras de mi, y con sus manos en mi cintura me jaló hacía él

-Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches, Lizzie

-Hazlo...

-Mejor mañana

-Remus

-Ve a la cama antes de que-señaló a un inquieto remolino de sabanas-alguien note tu ausencia

-Pero...

-Vamos...

-Pero...

-Mañana te prometo-la piel se me erizó cuando sentí sus manos; una recorriendo mi cara, la otra en mi espalda y sus labios en los míos que me detuvieron la respiración-habrá muchos besos de buenas noches.

A las seis de la mañana, Beth había interrumpido mis sueños saltando en la cama y preguntando toda clase de cosas, desde hipogrifos hasta dragones, de que si podíamos darle de comer al monstruo de Loch Ness, o si había magos en Inverness, al ver que yo no estaba aun en mis cinco sentidos, corrió a tocar al cuarto de Remus

-No despiertes a tu padre cariño, nos desvelamos ayer

-Pero no lo voy a despertar, ¡ya se despertó!, hace rato lo vi entrar y dejar eso

-¿Dejar que?

-¡Eso!-Beth tomó algo de la mesita de noche de mi lado y me lo dio-es una flor y tiene algo pegado, un papelito, ¡mira!-tan pronto como me dio la flor, Beth abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, yo no pude más que leer hasta el cansancio la pequeña nota, mientras el ruido de su risita al saltar en la cama hacía de música de fondo

_Disculpa mi actitud de ayer, debí quedarme un rato más contigo, pero los días peludos me dejaron rendido, no pasará hoy lo mismo._

_Remus_

Remus entró a la habitación con Beth en brazos

-¿Te caíste verdad?

-No, papito me lanzó hacía arriba y me pegué en la cabeza por su culpa

-Ven, te pongo agua

-No me duele, sólo me pegué

-Es que tienes la cabeza dura-reí-por eso no te duele

-No, es suavecita mira-puso mi mano en su cabeza-¿ves?

Remus le dio un beso en la cabeza donde se había pegado, y la dejó en mis brazos

-¡Buenos días Lizzie!-Remus sonrió y depositó un rápido beso en mi mejilla-vístanse para ir a desayunar, ¡muero de hambre! ¿ustedes dos no?, y luego podemos ir de paseo, tenemos pocos días, y este lugar merece ser visto de punta a punta

-¿Podemos ver al monstruo papito? ¿el del lago?

-Creo que al monstruo le gustaría que le llamaras por su nombre, se llama Nessie, bueno así le dicen.

-¿Y podemos llevarle a Nessie grageas de Berttie Botts?, estoy segura que no le molestará que sepan a lodo, queso y ¡ahg!, ¡espinacas!

-Cariño, Nessie come de todo, pero no creo que le gusten las espinacas tampoco

-¿Ves mami? ¡tampoco come espinacas!, así que yo no las comeré más

-¡Gracias Remus!, hoy las espinacas mañana otra cosa... ¿te vemos afuera en cinco minutos?

-Mejor diez, que tú tienes una traviesa que arreglar

Cuando bajamos era aun temprano, así que tendríamos que esperar a que el restaurante abriera para poder desayunar. En la terraza, se escuchaban ruidos de voces y risas de niños

-Vamos, será mejor esperar con las otras victimas de niños con poco sueño

Remus nos guió hasta la terraza donde varios huéspedes disfrutaban de una bebida mientras se abría el pequeño restaurante. El lugar estaba decorado con grandes jarrones de piedra llenos de bellas flores y hermosas bancas de hierro forjado, tenía una pequeña escalera que llevaba a los jardines, donde; salpicadas como pequeñas manchas, había todavía más bancas, éstas ocupadas por algunos huéspedes que leían el diario, o los niños que las usaban de plataforma para sus brincos al césped.

-¡Mira mami!, ¡es David!-Beth soltó mi mano y se dirigió a un pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban al pie de la escalera

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Tú debes ser la mamá de Beth ¿no?

-Si, ¡hola!

Una mujer bastante joven, se acercó con dos vasos de jugo, me dio uno, y se recargó en la balaustrada conmigo

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mónica y esos monstruos de ahí-señaló a David y a sus hermanos-son mis hijos, David me habló de tu hija, le parece la cosita mas dulce del mundo

-Gracias, soy Elizabeth, que lindo tu muchacho al decir eso de mi monstruito

-¿Y el debe ser tu esposo no?-señaló a Remus que ya había iniciado una platica con dos hombres, uno al parecer era el esposo de ella-el mío es el que está gritando como loco, se llama Taylor

-Si, Remus...si, así es, me refiero a que...si-sonreí divertida de que pensaran que Remus era mi esposo y ¿por qué no? sólo tenía ganas de que fuera oficial

Volteamos a ver a nuestros respectivos, al escuchar que gritaban histéricos a sus hijos

-¡Toby!-gritaba Taylor-no le jales el cabello a la pequeña

-¡Beth!, ¿qué te dije sobre pellizcar a los niños?, ¡esta niña!

-Bueno, al menos tú solo tienes una, yo tengo a estos tres y al bebé

-¿Ah sí?-rió Remus al tiempo que se remangaba la camisa-una, pero es como un pequeño batallón, algo me dice que de grande será la culpable de muchas travesuras ¡Beth no me obligues a bajarte de ese árbol!

-Será mejor que la bajes de ese árbol, Remus-le dije un tanto asustada-podría caerse

-No ¡no lo hará! tendrá que bajar sola de ahí, ella subió sola, así que bajara sola...

-No seas tan rudo

-No soy rudo, sólo quiero que aprenda a salir ella sola de los problemas

-¡Sólo tiene cuatro años!

Algo en mi modo de hablar debió asustar y hacer cambiar de opinión a Remus, que inmediatamente corrió a ver a Beth

-¡Suéltate cariño!, no te pasara nada, aquí yo te atrapo

-Estoy bien

-¡Por favor! no te subas ahí, ni que fueras Tarzán, ¡vamos!

Unos minutos después, Remus llegó con Beth a la terraza, había algo en su rostro que evidentemente era enojo, y yo temí haber arruinado todo con ese "no seas rudo". Sabia que había algo mal, porque durante el desayuno, escondió su rostro en las páginas del diario local y apenas si cruzamos palabra.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cómetelos, son buenos para ti

-Eso mismo dijiste de las espinacas, y ya ves, ni a Nessie le gustan.

-¡Elizabeth, no me hagas castigarte! ya de por si tienes problemas por desobedecer y subirte al árbol

-¡No me quise subir! lo pensé y de pronto ya estaba ahí

-Todavía peor, ya te dije que no debemos de hacer muestras de magia, por más accidental que sea, ¡y cómete esos champiñones!

-¡No me gustan los champipones! y ¿por qué no te comes tú los tuyos?

Me di cuenta que debido a lo que pasaba con Remus, apenas si había tocado yo mi plato de desayuno

-Anda niña, ¿si?

-¡No soy niña!, tengo nombre.

-¡Niña comete eso!

-¡Papito dile que me llamo Beth Lupin!, y que no me gustan estas cosas, ¡papito!-Beth jalaba la manga de Remus para que le pusiera atención-¡dile a mami que no soy niña me llamo Beth Lupin!

-¡Cómete los champiñones y no quiero escuchar otra palabra al respecto!-no había pasado ni un minuto de que Remus volvió a su lectura, cuando se asomó a ver a Beth, que por miedo, se llenaba la boca de champiñones e intentaba no llorar por el regaño-¿qué dijiste?

-Que me dijeras que no se llama niña, se llama Beth Lupin

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Remus dobló el diario, lo hizo a un lado y me miró con cara de niño regañado, como si a él le obligaran a comer y lo hubieran regañado por no hacerlo

-¡Beth!-un pequeño niño se acercó a nuestra mesa-¡date prisa para que salgamos a jugar!

-Lo siento, ¿Toby cierto?-Remus miraba al niño con infinita paciencia-Beth no podrá salir a jugar al menos que se acabe primero sus ¿cómo era?, ¡ah sí!, sus "champipones", ¿si?

-¡De todos modos yo me tengo que cambiar, ¡ya me ensucie de lodo!, cuando baje te esperamos en el jardín

-No-Beth negaba con la cabeza-mi papito esta enojado y no quiero que se enoje de nuevo, y no quiero que tampoco se enoje con mami por mi culpa, como cuando me subí al árbol, mejor al rato jugamos al escondite adentro, o cuando me den permiso

La mano de Remus cubrió casi toda la cabeza de Beth cuando este la dejo caer con cuidado sobre ella, con el mismo cuidado y cariño, levantó su carita y le secó las lágrimas.

-Ya me comí los champipones-le mostró su plato casi vacío-¿sigues molesto?

-¡Ven acá!-Remus la cargó en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, movió su silla hasta quedar casi pegado a mi, y con el brazo libre me rodeó los hombros, cuando Beth no nos escuchó susurró casi a mi oído-disculpa ¿si?, amanecí un tanto necio hoy, no quise ser tan brusco contigo, lamento lo de hace rato.

-Y yo lamento lo de decirte rudo, no volveré a decirte que hacer con respecto a ella, ya ves, es tu hija en toda la extensión de la palabra

-Si-sonrió conmovido-¡eso escuché!, la pequeña Beth Lupin

-¿Yo qué?

-Nada, cariño-Remus le pasó su vaso de jugo-vamos date prisa, tenemos que pasear mucho hoy.

Después de desayunar, ya más tranquilos y con Beth contenta de que su papito en lugar de gritarle, la llevaba de caballito de arriba abajo por las calles, nos dirigimos a la tienda del viejo Callum. Remus insistió en que teníamos que comprarnos un vestido para la boda, pues sería el sábado, y no nos vio a ninguna empacar algo para la ocasión. Por suerte, yo era de gustos sencillos, y Beth; que se ponía de malas con la sola idea de un vestido, estaba emocionada con uno decorado con pequeños cuadros a manera de kilt, con un listón azul en la cintura y encaje en la parte inferior, así que las compras fueron rápidas y sin problemas.

Tras visitar el museo local, la Abertarff House; con su tienda de artesanías locales y su sala de té, finalizamos la mañana caminando al lado del río, y visitando el Eden Court Theatre, y la Catedral de San Andrés, esta última, vecina de la Strathness Guest House, donde nos hospedábamos, y que al parecer; según escuché, fue diseñada por el mismo que diseñó la Guest House.

-Sólo dejaremos lo que se compró, descansaremos unos minutos y saldremos hacía la granja

-¿Cuál granja?-preguntó Beth a su padre-yo ya me cansé, ¿podemos comer ya?

-¿Y perdernos al comida en la granja?, ¿no quieres ver a los caballos?

-¡Caballos!

-Si, y la casa, más que granja, parece un viejo castillo, ¡como los que te gustan de los libros! y seguro que a tu mamita le encantará la sorpresa que tengo preparada, ¡anda linda! ve con mami y las espero aquí en unos minutos.

Ni Beth ni yo quisimos esperar unos minutos, entramos a la habitación, dejamos todo y salimos en una carrera hacia la recepción, donde Remus nos esperaba jugando entretenido con algo en sus manos

-¿Nos vamos mis chicas?

-¡Si caballos!

-¡Si sorpresa!-grité yo contagiada del entusiasmo de Beth-¡vamos!

Remus se rió un poco al verme casi actuar como una niña pequeña, pero si yo había parecido una niña entusiasta, él era niño con juguete nuevo

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Qué?

-Esa camioneta

-La robé

-Remus...

-Pues ha estado aquí desde que llegamos ¿no la habías visto?, es de uso de la House, pero por una módica cantidad y el movimiento de influencias, es nuestra por lo que queda del viaje, así podremos ir de paseo a lugares más lejanos ¿a poco no quieres ver a Nessie?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

-Entonces sube y vamos, que la granja queda a unos minutos y al parecer hay fiesta

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan fiestero?

-Desde que tengo una camioneta para ir a una y tengo a dos lindas chicas que me acompañen, ¡seré la envidia del lugar!

-¡Eres bien exagerado!

-¿Unos minutos?-me reí cuando llegamos finalmente a la granja-creo que Inverness quedó muy atrás, ¡mira a la niña! se quedó dormida en el viaje

-Unos minutos, una hora... ¿no me digas que no disfrutaste el viaje?

-Bueno, ¡claro que lo disfruté! sobretodo, cuando empezaste a cantar "un elefante se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña" por quinta vez

-¿Qué querías?-Remus abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar como todo un caballero- a ella le encanta

-¿Pero no crees qué después de 100 elefantes ya se aburre uno?

-¡No me digas a mi! no soy quien le enseñó a contar hasta 100

Remus sacó del asiento de atrás de la camioneta a Beth, que sólo se movió un poco para buscar su lugar en los brazos de su padre, y entonces me sentí tonta, y la peor madre del mundo, porque sentía celos de esa pequeñita que rodeaba con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre y dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Cerca de Eilean Donan

-¡Te dije que estábamos lejos!, ¿esa es mi sorpresa?, ¿ir después a Eilean Donan?

-En realidad no, pero, podríamos ir antes de volver a Inverness ¿no te gustaría?

-La verdad bastante, dicen que es muy bello

-Bueno, entonces iremos

-¡No me consientas tanto me harás toda una malcriada!, por cierto, ¿quieres que la cargue?

-No, estoy bien, me gusta cuidarla-Remus la acomodó en sus brazos, y le dio un beso en la frente-y por cierto Lizzie

-¿Si?-de pronto sentí su mano recorriendo mi brazo, buscando desesperadamente mi mano-también me gusta cuidarte a ti, así que dame la mano, ¡no quiero que te caigas! el terreno por esta parte, es un poco escabroso.

Me sujeté con fuerza de su mano y los tres avanzamos hasta la granja de donde procedía un sonido muy familiar... el sonido de las gaitas, así como un leve aroma a carne asada que fue haciéndose más invitador paso a paso

-¡Llegamos!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Hola dormilona!

-¿Dormiste bien?, adivina, ¡ya llegamos a la granja!

-¿No quieres caminar para que descanse papito?

-En serio, no hay problema Lizzie

-Si, ¡si quiero! quiero ver los caballos, ¿dónde están?

-¡Remus!

Un joven llegó corriendo a nuestro lado, era bastante simpático y un poquito atolondrado pues tropezó con una piedra casi cayendo a nuestros pies. Me di cuenta de lo joven que era cuando se acercó a nosotros, y saludó a Remus con mucho afecto

-¡Pensaba que ya no llegabas!, ¿con qué ésta es la familia eh?

-Lizzie-extendí mi mano para saludarlo-tú debes ser Charlie

-¡Mucho gusto!-sonrió-Remus me dijo que eras muy bonita, sinceramente Remus, no le hiciste justicia, es muy bella tu esposa

-¡Ya ves Remus! él piensa que tu-me aseguré de recalcar el tu-que tu esposa es bella y tú solo dices que bonita

-Ya sabes que eres muy bella

Me quedé viendo a Remus unos minutos, al igual que él a mi; al parecer al vernos así, nos dimos cuenta de algo, si no éramos esposos no era porque no quisiéramos, en nuestras mentes y corazones era como si lo fuéramos, sólo faltaba hacerlo oficial, la pregunta era cómo, y si realmente nos atreveríamos a hacerlo, por suerte; Charlie, decidió interrumpir nuestras cavilaciones que sólo nos angustiaban y tensaban todo entre nosotros.

-¿Y tú pequeña?-se puso a la altura de Beth que apretaba nuestras manos con fuerza-¿cómo te llamas?

-Beth Lupin ¿y tú?

-¿Te gustan los caballos Beth?

-¡Si yo quiero verlos!, mi papito me dijo que había caballos ¿puedo verlos?

-¡Claro!-Charlie llamó a una chica que caminaba cerca de ahí-Jenny, ¿y mi papá?

-Está en las caballerizas, presumiendo los caballos a quien se atreva a escucharlo ¿por?

-Es que esta pequeñita, quiere verlos ¿podrías llevarla?

-¡Ven aquí linda!, te llevo a ver los caballos

Beth nos miró pidiendo permiso

-Ve, pero no hagas travesuras, y obedece al padre de Charlie ¿si?, y toma la mano de la señorita, si nos necesitas estaremos aquí cerca

-Si –dijo después de escuchar a Remus, me miró a mí esperando instrucciones o a mi parecer, alguna duda-¿mamita?

-¡Diviértete cielo!

Nos soltó y corrió al lado de la señorita, se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa y despareció tras unos árboles

-No se preocupen, Jenny adora a los niños y antes la aplasta un tren, que dejar que un niño a su cuidado, sufra un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-¡Gracias Charlie!-reía-ahora le has dado a Remus un tema del cual preocuparse

-Lo siento amigo, bromeaba, ¡tu tranquilo! ahora vengan... ¡esto les encantará!

-Charlie nos tomó a ambos de los brazos y nos llevó caminando a un bello jardín lleno de mesas, donde la comida ya estaba lista y el sonido de las gaitas llenaba el ambiente

-Linda fiesta, Charlie

-A papá le gusta festejar por todo lo alto, y si puede hacer gala de sus raíces, no lo piensa dos veces, espero que no les moleste tanto el ambiente de "Scotland is in the air, everywhere I look around"–rió-ya me uno a ustedes, tengo que ver a mi prometida que debe andar por ahí, ¡siéntanse como en casa! y Remus... ¡no huyas!, papá quiere saludarte y agradecerte por cuidar la propiedad en su ausencia

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Charlie, por cierto, ¿no te molesta que lleve a Lizzie a dar un paseo por la casa y la propiedad para que la conozca?

-Por supuesto que no, ¡adelante!

-Gracias Charlie, ¿vamos Lizzie?

-Si-tomé la mano que Remus me ofrecía y lo seguí rumbo a la casa

Por fin, pensé, Remus y yo solos, esa era mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, después de todo, ¿qué podría perder si me decía que no?, ¿mi corazón?, este fue suyo desde el primer momento en que nos volvimos a ver, pero no lo quise reconocer hasta ahora, y ahora estaba preparada para decirle todo eso...

-¿Lizzie?

-¿Me hablabas?

-¿En que piensas?

-Remus, necesito decirte algo-dije rápidamente antes de que el valor se esfumara-es importante

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estas bien?

-Sí, si estoy bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Entonces?, te ves pálida

-¿Podemos quedarnos afuera un rato?, siento que adentro de la casa se me ira el valor y aquí al menos nadie nos interrumpirá

-Lizzie, me estas asustando, pero seguro, lo que tú quieras

-Gracias

-¿Y bueno que es eso tan importante?, espero que no afecte mi sorpresa

-¿Tu sorpresa?

¿Y tenia que recordarlo ahora?, me pregunté un poco molesta, pero al fin y al cabo, no podía negarle nada

-¿Cuál es tu sorpresa?-pregunté

Remus sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su saco y me lo entregó, sonreía como esperando una respuesta alegre, pero sólo podía pensar en lo que yo quería decirle. Abrí el sobre, y saqué de él una vieja foto, en ella; una familia, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutaba, al parecer, un día de campo

-Esa niña se parece a alguien que yo conozco-dijo sonriendo-Beth se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeña, mira que linda estabas.

-¿Ah...estaba?

-Lizzie-levantó mi barbilla-lo estás, lo sabes

-Gracias-acaricié la foto con cuidado-somos mamá, papá, Tom y yo ¿dónde la encontraste?

-¿Recuerdas ese día que querías ordenar la biblioteca de tu padre, pero no tenias ganas de ponerte sentimental?

-Si, a veces pienso que jamás lo superaré

-Lizzie

-Pero siempre estás tú para enseñarme que no estoy sola, y para ayudarme a recobrar mi confianza en que siempre habrán buenos tiempos-me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla-gracias por la foto, Remus

-¿Por qué no le das vuelta a la foto?

-¿Por?

-¿Tú crees que esa es la única sorpresa?, pude darte esa foto cualquier día

-Remus... ¡que pena que te tomes tantas molestias por mi, bueno, nosotras!

-En este caso si es sólo por ti, y no, no es molestia, voltea la foto, anda...

-Con mucho cuidado leí la letra de mi padre en el reverso "Granja Fraser, Escocia"

-¿Granja Fraser?

-Aja ¿dónde queda?, me gustaría verla

-Estás en ella, y ese árbol-me señalo un enorme roble a pocos metros de ahí-es ese, ¡ven!

En efecto, aquél, era el mismo de la foto, lo reconocí por las raíces salidas que formaban una especie de asiento, y porque mi padre, había grabado "FMcK" en el árbol justo al pie de este

-Fraser MacKenzie-sonrió Remus-tus apellidos

-¡Yo estuve aquí cuando era pequeña!, entonces... ¿por qué mi papá no me dijo nada?

-Porque cuando tu padre cumplió la mayoría de edad permitida para la magia, al salir de Hogwarts, no quiso volver mas acá, quería ir a la ciudad, y ser un famoso auror, vivir la magia todos los días, pero su familia era bastante pegada a la vida muggle que jamás había visto que las cosas cambiaran mucho a causa de la magia y no era su gran orgullo ser magos,-suspiró- creo, por lo que leí, que tu abuelo jamás fue a Hogwarts, y no quería que él volviera a ella después de cada verano. Aquí en la granja conoció a tu madre, que bueno, ya sabemos que aunque se conocían en Hogwarts, jamás trataron por la timidez de ella, y tan pronto se casaron, escaparon a Londres.

-¿Y que pasó con esto?

-Cuando tus abuelos murieron, tu padre se la heredó a un viejo empleado de la familia, el único que apreciaba los dones de tu padre y que siempre fue su gran apoyo, lo guió y le enseñó que jamás tuviera rencor de la gente que no lo comprendiera, lo que hace la diferencia entre un mago honesto y otro que bueno,...desgraciadamente, ya conocemos como terminan esos casos, y como hacen daño esas personas.

-¿Y dónde está ese empleado ahora?, me gustaría conocer al menos a sus herederos, ¿son los padres de Charlie?

-No, cuando vine por primera vez, Charlie me contó-se rascó la barbilla-déjame recordar como era... ¡ya me acordé!, la granja se la compró su abuelo al verdadero dueño. Tras la muerte del ocupante en turno, este dueño, que era un hombre joven con familia, prácticamente le regaló el lugar al abuelo de Charlie. Ese hombre era tu padre y solo quiso que le permitieran estar unas horas aquí con ustedes, ese fue el pago por la propiedad.

-Pero...

-Tu padre saldó sus cuentas con el pasado, Lizzie, no quiso amargarse con nada, los tenia a ti y a Tom, como tú tienes a Beth

-Y a ti

-Como yo te tengo a ti y a Beth, así es.

-Remus-intenté besarlo pero el me rechazó haciéndose hacia atrás.

-No Lizzie

-Pero tú y yo, ¿acaso no?, ¿no estamos juntos ahora?

-¡Pero no!, no eres mi esposa Lizzie, y creo, que jamás lo serás, y haya lo que haya hecho Sirius, no me atrevo a traicionarlo, aunque mi corazón se me vaya en esto...tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que vivir con la verdad, y no en este sueño que me he creado

-Remus...

-¿Qué?

El "te amo" no me salio en ese momento, sólo tuve el impulso de correr hacia él y besarlo...lo besé y no quise soltarlo, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba

-Tú y yo también debemos romper con el pasado, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero...

-Tú, Beth y yo somos una familia, y yo...Remus, ¡yo no podría vivir sin ti!

Con aquella frase rompí el viejo encanto que me había evitado volver a ser feliz, tomé a Remus de la mano y caminamos sin decir nada hasta donde estaban los demás, donde nuestra hija, porque era nuestra, nos esperaba inquieta.

-¡Papito!-gritaba una voz familiar conforme se acercaba a nosotros-¡mamita!, ¡me subí a todos los caballos!, y no me dio nada de miedo

-¡Claro que no, tú eres muy valiente!

-¿Ya oyeron?-nos tomó a ambos de la mano y nos llevó hasta el lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta-¡ya empezaron las gaitas y hay baile!

Beth se ponía de puntillas para tratar de ver a través de las demás personas, que le tapaban todo el espectáculo. De pronto, se tapó los oídos divertida, pues su risa nos dijo que algo parecía causarle demasiada gracia

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó Remus que se agachó para estar a su nivel

-¡Es que ya me acordé!

-¿De?

-Que cuando escuché la gaita por primera vez, ¡sonaba como a caracoles arrastrándose!

-¡Lástima!- Remus la cargó y antes de que ella pudiera pedírselo, la sentó sobre sus hombros para que ella pudiera ver el espectáculo-yo jamás le he puesto atención al sonido que hacen los caracoles, pero al parecer-me guiñó un ojo-me he estado perdiendo muchas cosas, por no prestar atención, -me dio un beso dulce en la frente-¡te prometo que no volverá a suceder!

En respuesta me limité a tomarlo de la mano para que supiera que no lo dejaría jamás, como si quisiera que también supiera que si algún día ponía algún pretexto para separarnos, yo no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente

Después de la comida, de saludar aquí y allá a personas que Charlie estaba ansioso que Remus conociera, de dar innumerables paseos por la propiedad; ya fuera viendo los jardines, o de conocer a los caballos que Beth tanto deseaba presentarnos, de contarle a nuestra hija la historia sobre su abuelo y la granja, de despedirnos de nuestros anfitriones, y de presenciar un emotivo brindis en honor a los novios, finalmente, y digo finalmente, porque yo ansiaba estar con mis dos personas favoritas, salimos rumbo a Eilean Donan. Ahí estuvimos hasta que una ligera capa de niebla empezó a cubrir el lugar y no nos quedó más remedio que volver.

-Muero-Remus bostezaba y estiraba los brazos sentado sobre el sillón de la recepción, donde habíamos caído rendidos al llegar-muero literalmente de sueño, ¡no sé como puedo cansarme tanto!

-¿Pero cómo no?, si tú y Beth no pararon, andaban de un lado a otro

-¿Y tú no?, también te la pasaste bien, no lo niegues, y hablando de la pequeña, ¿dónde esta?

-Con David y sus hermanos

-¿La dejaste ir?

-¡Los dos!, yo no le iba a negar el permiso y tú estabas tan cansado que ni le diste todas tus listas de precauciones y sólo moviste la mano con gesto de "ya vete"

-¿Yo?, ¡no te creo!, yo soy incapaz de ser así... ¿si lo hice verdad?

-Si

-¡Caracoles!, bueno, espero que no aproveche mi estado de sueño para pedirme ese libro de "Dragones y Pociones. Aportaciones de las criaturas mágicas al mundo de las pociones." que tanto quiere

-¡Demasiado tarde! ya se lo compramos, más bien se lo compró Moody, de regalo adelantado de Navidad

-¡Pero falta mucho!, y aunque ya sabe leer una que otra cosa... ¡no entenderá ni jota de tantos términos!

-No subestimes a tu bebé, es más lista de lo que parece

-Hablando de gente lista, ¿qué trae entre las manitas?

-¡Que no sea un animal y estamos bien!

-Toma mamita-me dio una flor color blanco-es para ti

-¡Gracias!

-Y esta es para mí, ¿me la guardas?

-Si, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

-Yo corte la blanca de la orilla del río

-¡Beth!

-Bueno no tanto yo, David me ayudó a cortarla y me dio otra para mí, ¿verdad mamita que cuando crezca me puedo casar con él?

-No-dije bromeando-¿y Neville? ¿que le vas a decir?

-Ah, ¡es verdad!, pero ahora yo quiero casarme con alguien como David, que sea lindo, que me cuide mucho, que quiera estar todo el tiempo conmigo, y el otro día a Neville se le olvido darme de sus dulces, ¿cómo me voy a casar con él si se le olvida eso?

-Tienes razón, no tiene justificación eso.

-Bueno ya me voy, me están esperando

Y desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la terraza, y yo claro, estaba atacada de la risa de ver la cara de enfado de Remus

-Yo no quiero que se case con alguien como David

-¡Tiene cuatro años! no sabe la diferencia entre casarse y ser amigos

-¡Pues no me gusta y punto!

-¡Que el cielo se apiade de ella!, ¡que padre más celoso!

-No te rías Lizzie

-Si me rió, porque ya te imagino, encerrándola para que no salga ni con Neville, ¿qué harás cuando esté en Hogwarts?, ¿encontrarte un cómplice?

-¡Buena idea!, no lo había pensando, tendrá que ser alguien de mi plena confianza, alguien que yo sepa que la cuidara tanto o más que yo, un mejor amigo suyo... ¿qué dices?

-Que estas... ¡Lunático!

-¡Que boba!-me jaló del cuello y me plantó un largo beso-¡soy histérico a veces pero no llego a tanto!, contigo si, ¿te gustaría que la torre donde te encierre tenga vista a la ciudad o al mar?

Los dos empezamos a reírnos entre besos, me sentía boba en efecto, no tanto porque me avergonzara de estar así, sino porque los dos parecíamos un par de adolescentes, o nos reíamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, o nos acercábamos tímidamente para algún beso, temerosos de ser atrapados por algún adulto

-¿En serio que voy a hacer con un hombre tan celoso?, ¿la torre esta bien ubicada?, al menos dime que cerca de Diagon

-Pues no sé que harás, pero-hizo un gesto un tanto torcido como si viera algo desagradable

-¡Pobre niño!, le tiene cariño a tu hija y ¿por qué lo tratas como si estuvieras viendo a un criminal?

-No tengo nada contra él

-¿Entonces?

-Me recuerda a alguien que no me simpatiza, y por lo tanto, lo relaciono con este sujeto que no quiero que se le acerque

-¿Quién?

-Lizzie míralo bien, alto, rubio, delgado, un poco altanero ¿no me digas que no te recuerda a alguien?

-La verdad, no

-¡Gracias al cielo!-me besó-me alegra que ese muchacho no te recuerde al ponzoñoso, mal encarado, pretencioso e infame de Lucius Malfoy

-¿En serio se le parece?, ¡no me había fijado!

-¡Que linda!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque-me besó-significa que no es nadie importante en tu cabeza del cual deba de preocuparme para encerrarte en la torre, si me da un ataque de síndrome de Otelo

Use un almohadón del sillón para darle un golpe en la cabeza, aunque no me sentía ofendida por sus dudas, me sentía contenta de ponerlo tan celoso que no me importó la idea absurda de la torre, sólo me importaba lo que sentía por mi.

-Sabes que yo jamás pondría mis ojos, por más tonta y hechizada que esté, en Lucius, y no creo que tu hija tampoco.

-Si eso lo sé, y tampoco Beth sería capaz, aunque Lucius quien sabe

-¡Remus!

-¿Pero no Lucius tiene un hijo pequeño?, ah de tener la edad de Beth, serán compañeros en Hogwarts, y si es tan parecido al padre como dicen, ¡no lo quiero cerca de ella!

-¡Ahora estuvo peor!, ¿no me digas que tienes dones de vidente?

-No

-Pues eso espero, porque si nuestra hija pusiera los ojos en alguien como... ¿cómo se llamaba el niño?, creo que Draco, ¡si era Draco!, sólo le esperarán sufrimientos.

-¿Ya ves porque ese David no me gusta?, me lo recuerda mucho

-Y si lo hace pues no podremos evitarlo

-¡Ah como no!, o me consigo un cómplice en Hogwarts, ¡o a Beth le empieza a gustar la idea de ir a otra escuela!

-¿Quién va a ir a otra escuela mami?-Beth llegaba en ese momento y empezaba caminar frente a nosotros rumbo al restaurante para ir a cenar

-Nadie amor, tu papi que anda delirando de sueño

-No deliro, sólo te digo que si ese hijo de Lucius le pone un dedo

-Uno, te estas adelantando a los eventos, ¿tú crees que eso pase?, ¡no creo! Narcissa y Lucius no lo permitirían y dos, si eso llegara a pasar, que verdaderamente lo dudo, si se diera el remoto caso que si ¿no crees que aunque tú y Lucius no quieran esa relación, ellos se amaran por sobretodo los obstáculos?

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!

-¡Tú que sabes!, Beth y Draco podrían enamorarse y bueno, no podremos hacer nada al respecto, si ella es feliz no me opondría, y recuerda...estamos haciendo suposiciones basados en tu estrenado don de vidente...sinceramente, sólo espero que sea paranoia tuya

Remus estuvo un poco malhumorado por un rato con la sola idea, pero al ver que por el momento y por muchos años, su pequeña sólo tenia ojos para el juego, se le pasó rápido y disfrutamos una cena armoniosa y divertida.

Al día siguiente Remus había planeado otro recorrido, por fin a Beth se le haría conocer a Nessie, y a los tres, visitar el sitio de la batalla de Culloden. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano, cada quien en sus habitaciones, aunque a media noche, podía jurar que mis pasos nerviosos tenían eco en la habitación de al lado.

Al día siguiente, Remus nos levantó muy temprano, alegando que de los lugares que íbamos a visitar ambos estaban lejos y no quería perder el tiempo en el hotel apurándonos para salir. No nos costó ni mucho estar listas para salir, pues Beth ya tenía preparado su overol y tenis y le había pedido prestado la noche anterior; tras la cena, sus binoculares a David, que guardó con cariño y mucho cuidado en su pequeña mochila

-¡Mamita date prisa!, papi ya no esta esperando y yo quiero llegar a ver a Nessie

-¡Ya voy!, no tardo

-¿Si te digo que te ves muy pero muy bonita te apuras?

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!-y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras-¡date prisa!

Me preguntaba en el momento de bajar corriendo con Beth, tratando de peinar mi cabello, cual era el problema de querer verse bella para salir al campo... _¿al campo?, claro, ¡como si me importara el campo!, digo es lindo, pero no más lindo que él, ¡no más lindo que Remus!, ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto si sólo quiero acelerar las cosas un poco?, digo ¿tiene algo de malo querer que Remus me diga algo bello?; ¿lo qué más quiero oír?_

-Lizzie... ¿te vas a subir a la camioneta o no?

_¡Eso no era lo que yo quería escuchar!_ un poco apenada de haber estado parada junto a la camioneta varios minutos, entré y me dediqué a seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, entonces, después de darme cuenta que había bajado por inercia hasta la recepción, que había saludado a Remus en la mejilla tímidamente; que al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta de que me pasaba, siguió su camino, descubrí que al parecer, su sola presencia me atontaba sin piedad, me dejaba desarmada, y un poco fuera de este planeta.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté tras varios minutos de recorrido al ver a Beth concentrada en algo junto a su asiento

-El almuerzo, estaremos fuera todo el día, Lizzie... ¿qué te pasa?, te lo dije cuando bajaste, ¿te duele algo?-se hizo a un lado del camino y detuvo el motor-porque podemos volver si no te sientes bien.

-Me siento bien, lo que pasa es que ando un poco-sonreí-un poco pensativa, eso es todo

-¿Entonces todo bien?

-Si, más que bien-le dirigí una mirada que me hizo voltearme apenada segundos después-¿A dónde vamos primero?

-¡Ness!

-Ya oíste, ¡donde gobierna la niña no gobernamos tú o yo!-rió con fuerza-espero que Nessie esté de buenas para visitas

Remus volvió a encender el motor y buscar el camino correcto, yo puse la radio e intenté mantenerme atenta, dejar mi mente tranquila un momento, ser buena copiloto, y disfrutar el viaje.

-¡Caracoles!

-¿De nuevo Tarzán?-Remus extendió sus brazos para bajar a su hija de un árbol; al que se había subido para ver el lago, y descubrir a su nuevo interés cargando con trabajos, los pesados binoculares

-¡No me puedo bajar ahora!, estoy buscando a Nessie

-No creo que Nessie este para visitas, no se ha presentado

-¿Tiene migraña?, ¿o reumas?

-No que yo sepa

-¿Cree qué somos del Ministerio?

-Tampoco creo eso

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Beth saltó a los brazos de su padre, decepcionada de no haber visto lo que tanto añoraba.

-Porque la abuela Augusta cuando no quiere nada con nadie, ni siquiera con la tía Enid, dice que tiene migraña, y el tío Moody siempre que ve que alguien del Ministerio, lo quiere ver por algún favor, dice que no se siente bien porque las reumas lo aquejan y va a ir a ver a medimago. ¿eso le pasa a Nessie?

-Sinceramente no sé cielo, yo creo que talvez es tímida, o tímido...las criaturas luego tienen un carácter que nadie entiende al menos que pases años estudiándolos

-¡Pues yo de grande seré una estudiosa de criaturas!

-Eso me parece bien, ahora cómete tu sándwich, que nos queda aun otro rato de viaje y un largo recorrido

Después del almuerzo visitamos el Castillo Urquhart, que es el vigilante del gran lago, una fortaleza de antes del siglo XII, que agrega aun más misterio y magia a ese bello lugar. Visitamos sus exposiciones, tomamos un café, y fue más que obligatorio un muñeco de Nessie, que dejó tranquila a nuestra futura Newt Scamander, y nos permitió un largo viaje tranquilo.

Culloden por su parte nos movió el corazón al instante que pusimos un pie sobre el campo, pensábamos que talvez, ahí, escondido bajó la tumba de su clan, estaba mi gran antepasado, el primer mago de mi familia. Incluso a Beth, que a pesar de ser tan pequeña, ese lugar la mantuvo en silencio y pegada a nuestro lado, fuertemente tomada de nuestras manos, y pensé que talvez, para su sensibilidad, aquello era demasiado

-Ve eso-me dijo Remus al ver una placa en un monumento de piedra.

-¿Podrías leerlo?-yo no tenia ganas de hacerlo, pensaba en mi gran abuelo (en realidad no sabía si era bisabuelo o más lejano todavía) –ya se me olvidó como leer-dije para salir del momento difícil

-Seguro-me vio un poco preocupado, aunque con una sonrisa, pues aquello le había causado gracia-dice...

"_La batalla de Culloden fue peleada en este campo el día 16 de abril de 1746"_

Remus se agachó para poder ver las letras pequeñas, sin quitar la ofrenda de flores puesta ahí por los visitantes

"_Las tumbas de los gallardos escoceses..."_

-O sea los highlanders...

"_Que pelearon por Escocia y el Príncipe Charlie, están marcadas por el nombre de sus clanes"_

-Eso es todo

-¿O sea que es imposible saber si el gran abuelo James Alexander etc., etc., está enterrado aquí?

-Así es ¿tu padre no te dijo más sobre él?

-Papá rara vez hablaba de algo que no fueran sus pociones, sus aventuras con Moody, sus libros favoritos, dragones y mamá

-Luego tú y su nieta, ¡estaba enamorado de su calderito!-rió-me acuerdo que así le decía cuando nació.

-¡Exacto!-reí-lo único que sé, porque lo mencionaba cuando intentaba recordar nuestras raíces no mágicas, era lo orgulloso que estaba de que fuera su ancestro, ¡tú sabes!, siempre nos inculcó el respeto a todos, magos o no, y el fue el primer mago, sólo que jamás sabré porque no fue a Hogwarts, como mi abuelo, ¡oye!, ahora que lo pienso eso es muy raro

-Podríamos preguntarle a Dumbledore, él sabe todo de eso

-Dejémoslo así mejor-miré a Beth que miraba con atención el campo-cariño ya vámonos, que tu papá nos llevará a conocer un castillo

El camino rumbo al Castillo Brodie, quedaba de paso a la Guest House, nos entretuvimos bajando a dar un paseo para estirar las piernas y reírnos del silencio; casi de miedo, en el que había caído nuestra pequeña amenaza, pues no era algo a lo que nos tuviera acostumbrados. En ese tiempo no hubo ni siquiera un minuto para que Remus y yo estuviéramos a solas o que pudiéramos hablar de nosotros, y para mi temor; debido a que se negaba a decir más que un "Lizzie" con voz dulce, empecé a temer que no hubiera un nosotros.

-¿Mamá?-habló tan bajito que apenas pude escucharla-¿papá?

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

-Claro-dijimos a coro

-¿Quién es Voldemort?

Remus pareció perder el control de la camioneta, y terminó por apagar de golpe el motor, en pleno camino; suerte para nosotros, éramos los únicos ahí.

-¡Ya verá Moody si le esta enseñando de magia tenebrosa!, a mi eso de "alerta constante" me pone de malas... ¡es una niñita!-miró en el retrovisor a la niña que parecía estar hundida en el asiento-¿dónde escuchaste eso?

-Hace rato

-¿Hace rato?

-Si, estaba ahí viendo las tumbas con ustedes y entonces vi a ese niño, el pobre gritaba llorando "Voldermort volvió, él volvió, yo lo vi" al parecer alguien murió porque gritó "él lo asesinó", ¿Quién es Voldemort?

-Nadie-Remus arrancó y aceleró, pensé por un minuto que nos estrellaríamos-¿Cariño?

-Si

-¿Segura que tu tío Moody no te presta sus libros?

-¿Mi tío? ¡já!, no creo, sólo me deja ver los de dibujos de pociones o de Quidditch...dice que soy muy pequeña para otras cosas, ¡pero ya tengo casi cinco!, ¡y yo quiero saber más!

-¿Entonces el niño?

-Ah, ¡lo soñé! siempre lo sueño, a él, a Nevy, al pelirrojo, al niño rubio y enojón, y al otro que es bien dulce conmigo

-¿A los gemelos?

-¡Sí!, que también son pelirrojos.

-¿Y qué tanto sueñas con ellos?-mis manos empezaban a temblar-¿siempre los ves así?

-A veces sueño, pero luego se me olvida que soñé, pero esta es la primera vez que veo al niño de lentes afuera-su voz se quebró-¡me da miedo mama!

-No pasa nada cielo-la jalé hacia mi lugar-sólo tuviste un sueño

-Pero no estoy durmiendo

-Eso se le llama soñar despierta, a veces pasa que sueñas tanto algo feo que parece que lo viste materializarse, pero luego no es nada, y a veces-mis dedos alcanzaron a los de Remus-no puedes evitar soñar despierta con cosas que deseas tanto

-¿Entonces lo del niño no va a pasar?

-No mi amor

-Ah...¿y mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Ya vamos a llegar al castillo?

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, y visitamos los dos que quiero ver antes de la boda ¿qué dicen?-interrumpió Remus

-¿Y si mejor pasado mañana?

-No, porque por desgracia, tenemos que volver a Londres

-¡Yo no quiero volver a Londres!

-Pero ¿y Neville? ¿y Moody?, ¿a poco no los extrañarías?

-A mi tío talvez, pero no cuando juega al escondite conmigo, hace trampa, ¡con su ojo ese soplón!

Beth siguió enumerando las razones por las cuales extrañaría a Moody y por las cuales no, también hizo lo mismo con Neville, aunque sinceramente no le presté atención, por dentro temblaba. Agradecí a Remus que con la destreza que tenia, la había llevado a otro camino de plática pero yo, recordando a mi madre, que había sufrido tanto por su don, temí lo peor para mi hija.

-Tranquila-Remus tomó entre sus manos la mía, y la acercó a su boca, besándola con cuidado, finalmente la llevó hasta su pecho y la detuvo cerca de su corazón.

-Lizzie

-¿Si?

-Nada, ¿me escuchas?, nada va a molestarte a ti o la niña, yo estaré aquí para cuidarlas, no dejaré que nadie les haga daño

-Pero...ya oíste... ¡mi mama tenia la misma edad que ella cuando empezó!, no puedes decirme que son cosas de niños, ¿cómo iba a saber quien es...tú ya sabes quien?

-No digo que sean cosas de niños-miró por el retrovisor y aun con mas fuerza tomo mi mano-sólo digo que a diferencia de tu madre, Beth nos tiene a ti y a mi, no dejaremos que nada le haga daño, ¡le mentiremos si es necesario!

-¡Remus!

-Y por lo respecta a ti-se pegó a mi, mientras que con destreza de corredor de autos, mantenía el auto en dirección y buena velocidad-¡no dejaré que nadie te haga daño!, Lizzie...

-¿Si?

¿Acaso las cosas tristes en mi vida daban pie a las cosas que más quería escuchar?, lo miré, pero él sólo miraba al camino

-No dejare que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera yo.

Un cambio se hizo en su rostro, de la dulzura a la severidad...

-Ni siquiera yo-volvió a repetir.

Por fin llegamos a la Guest House, Remus me hizo prometer que cada vez que Beth preguntara algo raro, o mencionara a alguien del pasado como los Potter o los Longbottom, cambiaríamos el tema

-¿Pero si alguien le dice algo?

-Ya veremos que hacer, por el momento, sube a cambiarla para que duerma, algo me dice que volverá a dormir sin cenar nada, y tú también descansa, mañana tendremos un día muy largo.

A pesar del difícil trayecto de vuelta a la House, la idea de tener a Remus cerca me tranquilizó y dormí como una roca, ni Beth con sus brincos a las seis de la mañana pudieron despertarme hasta más tarde, la encontré entretenida en la habitación de su padre jugando con sus muñecos y canturreando algo

-¡Hola mami!-me miró y volvió a los suyo-papito me dijo que tan pronto despertaras te dijera que nos vería después, que no te preocuparas porque iba a ayudar con algo a Charlie, y que utilizáramos el tiempo para pasear por ahí y hacer algunos pendientes

-¿Pendientes?

-Si, algo de Moody me dijo

-¡Demonios!-me vio con una risita-no le digas a tu padre que dije demonios, y ven a cambiarte, vamos a salir

-¿A dónde?

-Pues ya me acordé que tenia que hacer, ¿y tú desde cuándo estas aquí sola?

-Como vi que estabas bien dormida, aunque no dejabas de hablar, me aburrí, y fui a buscar a papito, él ya estaba despierto

-¿Hablaba en sueños?

-Si, y mucho

-¿Dije algo...algo raro?-me preocupé de haber dicho algo extraño para ella-¿algo sin sentido?

-No, sólo llamaste a papito

-¡Genial!-de haber estado la pared más cerca, me hubiera dado un golpe por andar de lengua suelta, aunque fuera en sueños.

-Si, ¡fue muy divertido! papá se estaba riendo de eso, entonces me dijo que fuera con él a buscar un café, me compró unos chocolates y subimos de nuevo, yo estuve viendo tele mientras él se arregló para salir y ya

-¡Que memoria la tuya!, anda ve a cambiarte, que tu tío Moody ha de estar hecho un paranoico de no saber nada de nosotras.

Beth y yo salimos a desayunar a un pequeño café que me había llamado la atención desde el primer momento, ubicado cerca del museo y a pocos pasos de la oficina postal, perfectamente ubicado para mis propósitos.

-¿No es más rápido usar lechuzas?-preguntó al ver que hacía esfuerzos por recordar la dirección exacta del Caldero Chorreante, pero mi memoria sólo alcanzaba "Charing Cross, Londres"-¡y mi tío no vive en el Caldero mamá!

-¡Shh!-le dije para que me dejara pensar-no digas nada de eso de las lechuzas, ¿qué te dijimos papá y yo?

-Nada de la palabra con eme, o sea...-me dijo al oído-¡nada de magia!

-¡Eso!, que bueno que te acuerdes y si le escribo al Caldero es porque una; no trajimos ninguna mensajera plumífera, y dos; tu tío tiene esa costumbre de ir a tomar un whisky de fuego al Caldero justo a las cinco de la tarde, es su versión de la hora del té, y si no me equivoco, esta postal, y la que le escribí a Augusta, saldrán en el tren de las-miré el reloj-de las 12, y llegaran justo

-¡Ah!

-¿Ves que lista es mami?,

Después de dejar las postales para los familiares de corazón, nos dimos una vuelta por los lugares que más nos habían gustado, y para tomar un descanso, nos quedamos a tomar un helado en un parque cercano a la House, fue allí donde un exhausto Remus nos encontró

-¡Sabía que las encontraría cerca!

-¿Papito quieres helado?

-Ahora no linda-tomó un respiro-sólo necesito tomar aire, eso me basta

-¿Problemas con la boda?

-Un novio nervioso, las flores de no sé qué, que no llegaron, tuvimos que ir hasta... ¡ya ni sé!, a buscarlas...justo acabo de llegar, era eso un ataque de la novia, y la cancelación segura

-Remus... ¿te crees un corredor de autos?

-No Lizzie, un corredor de magia...un poco no hará daño

-¡Papá no podemos usar esa palabra frente a los no magos!

-¡Si Remus!-reía al verlo casi con la lengua de fuera-¡predica con el ejemplo!

Para fastidiarlo más, en castigo por dejarme sin decir más que "ve a dormir" la noche anterior, me encargué de saborear mi helado en su cara

-¡Eres una malvada!, al menos dame un poco

No sé que me causó más ternura, ver a Beth ofreciéndole su helado, o verlo tratar de compensar que por arrebatarme el mío, había hecho caer el de ella al suelo

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora si queremos estar a tiempo para la boda-le entregó a Beth un nuevo helado de chocolate, que terminó en toda su ropa

-¡Te dije que no doble!, terminó siendo un mantel de chocolate

Limpié a Beth y a su ropa usando magia, aunque ella nos reprendió por eso, sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre decirle lo de "no magia", cuando los dos solemos meternos en problemas a cada paso.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A Brodie y a Dunrobin, son hermosos castillos, almorzaremos por ahí, y mañana a Cawdor

-¿Pero que Cawdor no está más cerca?

-Si, pero prefiero ir mañana, ¿no te parece?

-¡Remus Lupin!, ¿que planeas?-al parecer lo de irnos después de la boda fue solo cuento.

-Te dije que sería un viaje lleno de sorpresas, el viaje es uno, la foto fue otro... ¡tú confía en mi!

A Brodie fue un viaje rápido, el castillo me hacía pensar en muchas cosas, y lo encontré sumamente romántico.

-Llámame Cathy, que esto me recuerda Cumbres Borrascosas-le dije con tono bromista a Remus

-Lo siento, pero el cabello largo a lo Heathcliff no me queda, y Edgar Linton no es precisamente mi más grande ídolo

-¡Ya lo sé!-reí-ni el mío... ¡tú eres más como...Edward Ferrars!

-¡Ese si me agrada!-rió-o Darcy

-¡No sabía que eras tan romántico!

-¡Yo también puedo ser todo un cofre de tesoritos!, mi querida Eleanor Dashwood ¿o Elizabeth Bennet?-besó mi mano-¡vamonos antes de que me inspire yo y la pequeña Margaret quiera ser el capitán del barco!

-Más bien creo que Marianne

-Bueno, tienes razón, vámonos antes que la pequeña Marianne Dashwood se aburra

Si nos habíamos divertido con los nombres de los personajes de los libros de Jane Austen, Beth no nos dejó en paz al visitar Dunrobin, y me culpo, sinceramente ¿a quien se le ocurre recordar la Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente al ver ese Castillo con sus torres puntiagudas?

-¿Qué cantas mamá?

-Nada... ¡por suerte el castillo tiene un café!, ¿tú no tienes hambre?

-No, quiero saber que cantas ¿y quién es la Ceni...ceni quien?

-Cenicienta, aunque mi favorita es la Bella Durmiente

-¿Y esa quién es?

-Mejor damos un paseo por estos bellos jardines-señalé una placa a la entrada tratando de evadir a mi curiosa hija-según esto, son de 1850, al puro estilo Versalles, y mira... ¡hay demostraciones con halcones!

-¡Eso es interesante pequeña! ¡a ti te encantará ver eso! Los halcones son aves enormes y talvez te dejen tocar uno-

-¡Si vamos!

Beth empezó a correr delante de nosotros, deteniéndose para vernos y apurarnos.

-Gracias, ¿qué haría yo sin tu don para cambiar el tema?

-Nada de gracias-rió-quiero escucharte cantar "eres tú..." ¿qué sigue?

Dicho y hecho, después del paseo, de la demostración de los halcones, y el almuerzo en el café, Beth me obligó a cantar durante todo el camino "eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé" tantas o más veces que el "elefante se columpiaba". Sabía que la estaba estudiando para cantarla después, no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de Remus, pues talvez pensaba lo mismo que yo ¿después de cuantas veces Neville estallaría de aburrimiento?, aunque también pensé que no la preparaba para él, ¿pero para quién y cuándo la cantaría?, eso me gustaría saberlo.

Llegamos justo para prepararnos, y las siete ya estábamos sentados en una de las bancas de la catedral esperando la ceremonia. La fiesta se realizaría en uno de los salones más grandes de la House, con la terraza abierta para salir a dar un paseo a la luz de los cientos de faroles que decoraban el lugar, o para ver los fuegos artificiales preparados para la media noche. La ceremonia fue rápida y hermosa, y todos, entre música y risas nos trasladamos al salón tan pronto como esta terminó.

-La fiesta pinta para ser estupenda ¿no lo creen?-Mónica y Taylor llegaron justo atrás de nosotros con sus diablillos listos para festejar, o lo más seguro, hacer una de las suyas-por suerte, escuché que prepararon un salón para los niños aquí al lado, con juegos y música... ¡así que podremos bailar!

-Y yo que tengo dos pies izquierdos-le contesté a Taylor-¿Mónica tú bailas?

-Seguro, ¿y tú y Remus?

-Seguro que lo intento-contestó-al menos esta señorita tendrá que bailar una o dos piezas conmigo y con esa banda se que amenizará ¿a ti te gustan esas canciones no?

-Si-miré a la enorme banda que haría palidecer incluso, a la de Glenn Miller-me gusta esa música

Justo como todos pensaban que salieran las cosas, estas salieron; los novios bailaron con la gran banda, los niños disfrutaron cada momento; desde la comida hecha para ellos y juegos para que no se aburrieran, hasta convivir con la pareja para las fotos, y lucharon contra el sueño para estar presentes en los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Bailamos?-Remus extendió su mano hacía la mía-no ahora, porque mira quien viene cayéndose de sueño, pero sube a dejarla y aquí te espero

-¿Tú no vienes?

-Sólo le doy un beso de buenas noches, quiero despedirme de Charlie y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho, luego tomaré algo con Taylor, que estamos evadiendo al suegro del novio que quiere que juguemos golf mañana ¡y sabes que me choca esa cosa!

-Esta bien,-cargué a Beth para que le diera un beso a su padre y viceversa-te veo en unos minutos, que disfrutes tu brindis, ¡suerte para que no los encuentren!

Topé con Mónica en el corredor de nuestra habitación, también llevaba a sus niños a dormir, y ella también parecía querer dormir por horas, así que apenas cruzamos palabra y nos metimos a la faena de prepararlos.

-Te daré un baño caliente rápido, te pondrás la pijama y mientras tú duermes, yo bajaré un rato con papito ¿si?

Me apuré lo más que pude, por suerte estaba tan cansada que no puso objeciones al baño ultra caliente y al pijama que no le gustaba. Mientras me aseguraba que se quedaba completamente dormida, me arreglé un poco para bajar de nuevo

-Mami

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

Temía algo extraño como el día anterior, pero junte valor y la motivé a preguntarme, fuera lo que fuera, era mi deber como madre cuidarla y enseñarle, se dio vuelta para mirarme y restregando sus ojitos me preguntó...

-¿Tú vas a pellizcar a papito?

-Ya dijimos que nadie va a pellizcar a nadie ¿por qué?

-Por que papi se porta mal, yo escuché a la novia de Charlie decirle "¡Charlie te estabas tardando tanto en decirme que me amabas que me daban ganas de agarrarte a pellizcos!, ¿cómo podías portarte así de mal conmigo?"

-Bueno cariño, ese es otro caso, y papi no se porta mal

-Si lo hace porque también te ama y no te lo dice, por eso ¡pellízcalo!

-¿Segura?, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?

-Si, -bostezó-yo lo escuché decirle eso a mi tío Moody un día que jugábamos al escondite...

_-¿Qué tal Alastor?-Remus miraba a todas partes al entrar a la sala de la casa-vengo por mi diablillo, están jugando al escondite por lo que veo_

_-Si, debe de estar allá arriba-se quitó su ojo mágico y lo usó como si se tratara de una linterna-si, esta allá arriba en la salita_

_-¡Beth!-gritaba Remus-baja, debemos de ir a comprar algunas cosas, y mamá nos está esperando_

_-¿Qué prisa tienes?, por mi que se quedé más tiempo, ¡es bien divertida la sabandija!_

_-No le digas sabandija_

_-¡Sabes que es de cariño!_

_-¡Aun así!, sólo que Lizzie nos espera en el Ministerio y no queremos que se preocupe _

_-¿No queremos o no quieres?, porque mira que al tener aquí a la sabandija, nos hacemos un favor, yo tengo a mi pequeña sabandija, ¡que como me recuerda a su abuelo!, era así de travieso, y ustedes están a solas, que buena falta les hace_

_-¡Alastor!_

_-Es la verdad, se ven como un matrimonio, se quieren como un matrimonio, viven como un matrimonio... ¡hagan todo lo que incluye eso!_

_-¿Te das cuenta de qué hablas de la hija de tu mejor amigo?_

_-¡Precisamente!, si Sean estuviera aquí, te diría exactamente lo mismo_

_-La verdad, lo dudo bastante_

_-Claro que no con mis palabras, pero tú sabes que a mi me gusta ir directo al grano, además hay algo que tú y yo sabemos, bueno eso creo muchacho, porque al parecer tú no te quieres dar cuenta de nada... ¿tú la amas no?_

_-¡Beth!-gritaba Remus-baja_

_-¡No uses a mi sabandija de escudo humano!, ¿si o no?_

_-¡Si!, si ¿contento?_

_-Si ¿qué?_

_-Alastor..._

_-¿Si qué?_

_-Si, ¡amo a Lizzie!, lo sabes, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto_

_-Habla con ella_

_-Si claro-Remus alzó las manos agradecido-¡ahí estas!, ¡vamos!, despídete-Remus abrigaba a Beth rápidamente mientras la otra lo miraba extrañada-tenemos que irnos_

_-Haz lo que te digo muchacho, díselo, y todos estaremos contentos_

-Bueno-le dije a Beth tratando de sacarle toda la información posible sin parecer que le daba toda la razón, era una niña pequeña, y a esa edad suelen mal entender algunas cosas-pudiste escuchar mal, además, ¿cómo escuchaste tanto?, ¿dónde estabas metida?

-En la salita de arriba, ya te dije

-¿Y hasta ahí oías a tu papá?

-Si, ¡además que mi tío Moody grita mucho!...¡seguro lo oyen hasta China!

-Bueno amor, te agradezco que me dijeras eso

-Y tú...

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tú amas a mi papito?

-Ya-le di un beso la cabeza e inmediatamente se dio vuelta para acomodarse-duérmete cariño

Pensé que me seguiría preguntando, pero al parecer estaba muerta de cansancio y finalmente pude dejarla dormida sin mas preguntas. Yo ya sabía la respuesta bien clara, era obvio que lo amaba, así que sin ya esperar más novedades, corrí a su encuentro

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida

-No, Beth no quería dormir, quería preguntarme algunas cosas

-¿Lo del otro día?

-No, no te preocupes, todo bien

-Eso me agrada, ven-tomó mi mano-me debes una o dos piezas de baile

-Pero Remus...

-Pero nada Lizzie, me las debes...además

-¿Si?

-Siempre quise que bailaras conmigo, al menos una canción

-La verdad, no creo poder negarme-sujeté con fuerza su mano mientras él me la ofrecía y entrábamos de nuevo al salón de la fiesta-estaría encantada, honrada de bailar contigo

Una a una las piezas de baile, nos fueron uniendo más, al principio lo adjudiqué al ambiente puramente romántico que nos rodeaba; una boda, canciones que movían todos mis sentimientos, pero debía admitir que sólo era el amor que me tenia así. Para cuando todo terminó, éramos los únicos que caminaban solos por la House, tomados de la mano, viendo todo como si fuera la primera vez, lo más difícil fue separar nuestros labios para irnos a dormir, creo que me quedé pegada a él por varios minutos, antes de poder dejarlo ir, aunque sabia que lo vería al día siguiente, la espera seria eterna, y me di cuenta de algo muy importante cuando él me besó y cerró la puerta tras él...tenia un día para decirle lo que sentía, un día para convencerlo de que me dijera sus sentimientos, pues no sabía que efecto traería Londres a lo nuestro.

-¿Beth?

-Remus-toqué a la puerta de su cuarto y el abrió inmediatamente-¿dónde está Beth?

-Abajo, jugando con David y el resto de los niños ¿por?

-¿La dejaste ir?

-Se despertó a las seis de la mañana, y pensé que en lugar de que diera saltos en la cama, mejor fuera a gastar su energía con sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, es el ultimo día que los ve y será mejor que disfrute ¿no crees?

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

-Porque lucías tan linda ahí dormida, que preferí no hacerlo, los dos podríamos arreglárnosla sin molestarte.

-Esta bien, pero me haces sentir un tanto inútil a veces

Antes de que lo dejara ahí para meterme a dar un baño, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, me pegó a él y con su barbilla en mi hombro, me dijo casi al oído...

-Lo más gracioso Lizzie, es que tú crees que yo lo hago sólo para evitarte problemas, o darle gusto a mi pequeño demonio, pero si tu supieras que mis intenciones son más egoístas

-¿En serio?, ¿cómo cuales?

-Es sorpresa

-¡No más sorpresas!

-Esta, te lo prometo, te gustara más

¿Más sorpresas?, tomé aliento y me resigne a esperarlas, no era que no me gustaran, pero estaba ansiosa de poder decirle a Remus lo que necesitaba que supiera, y la idea que él albergara por mi los mismos sentimientos, aumentaban mis ganas de hacerlo. Tuve que morderme la lengua durante todo el desayuno, pues sabía que no era el momento, pero ¿cuándo?, los nervios empezaban a traicionarme, y yo quería mantener la calma para poder decirle todo lo que lo amaba

-Ahora-Remus esperó a que las dos estuviéramos listas-para cerrar con broche de oro este viaje, nuestro paseo final-Remus señaló lo que parecía ser la silueta lejana de un castillo

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cawdor, cariño-Remus cargó a Beth para que pudiera ver-es un hermoso castillo que está a 15 minutos de aquí

-¿Quince?-suspiré-¿dónde he escuchado eso?

-Si-me miró un tanto molesto-solo 15, iremos a pie pues la caminata nos hará bien, y porque el camino es muy bello ¿vamos?

-Si

Casi a punto de llegar y tras minutos de tenso silencio Remus me dirigió la palabra

-No sabía que no quisieras venir, debiste decirme algo, has estado muy callada y no creo que disfrutaras la caminata

-Es que si quiero, pero

-¿Pero?

-Remus, es que...

-¿Qué?

-Que lindo lugar-apunté mi dedo a la puerta del castillo-se me hizo rápido

-¿Ves cómo no miento?

-No dije que mintieras

-¿Sabías que en Macbeth menciona Shakespeare este lugar?, aunque de manera un poco incorrecta

-¿En serio?, ¡adoro Macbeth!, aunque también "Sueño de una noche de Verano"

-Tienes suerte Lizzie...adivina...

-¿Qué?

-Esto

Remus nos llevó hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño teatro al aire libre...suspiré de la emoción al ver que obra de teatro estaban representando

-Es...

-Si, "Sueño de una noche de verano"...

"_-¡Ay de mi! Cuanto llegué a leer o a escuchar, ya fuese de historia o de romance, muestra que jamás el camino del verdadero amor se vio exento de borrascas. Unas veces nacen los obstáculos de la diversidad del linaje..._

_-¡Oh manantial de contradicciones y desgracias, el amor que sujeta al príncipe a los pies de la humilde pastora!_

_-Otras veces está la desproporción en los años._

_-Triste espectáculo ver el otoño unido a la primavera_

_-Otras, en fin, forzaron a la elección las ciegas cábalas de amigos imprudentes_

_-¡Oh infierno! ¡Elegir amor por los ojos de otro!_

_-Oh si cabía afecto en la elección, la guerra, la enfermedad, la muerte la asediaron; haciendo que le goce fuese momentáneo como el sonido, rápido como la sombra, breve como el corto sueño y fugaz como el relámpago que en la oscuridad de la noche ilumina cielo y tierra, y antes que el hombre tenga tiempo de de decir "¡mira!", se ha perdido ya en el seno de las tinieblas: tan pronto las cosas brillantes se abisman en las sombras de la confusión._

_-Pues si los verdaderos amantes siempre fueron contrariados, ha de ser por decreto del destino. Armémonos pues, de paciencia en nuestra prueba, ya que ésta es sino una cruz habitual, tan propia del amor como los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los suspiros, los deseos y las lágrimas, triste séquito de la fantasía...."_

Tuve la ansioso impulso de decirle a Remus mis sentimientos en pleno acto de la obra, pero aquellas palabras de Lisandro y Hermia, me hicieron pensarlo dos veces, ¿y si sólo precipitaba las "sombras de la confusión?" aunque talvez estaba portándome demasiado negativa y suponiendo negros finales, me estaba inspirando Shakespeare, y yo estaba haciendo de mi hermoso momento, el preludio a una tragedia. Remus me tomó de la mano cuando la obra terminó

-¿Te gustó?

-Claro, ¡es hermosa!, hace tiempo que no la leía y verla tan bellamente interpretada, gracias Remus.

-Me agrada que te gustara, no sabía si en otoño también presentaban la obra... ¿damos un paseo final y regresamos a Beth a la House?

-¿A Beth?

-¡Es verdad!, ¡no te había contado! ¡ya verás!

-¿Otra sorpresita?-me reí nerviosamente-no creo soportar más, en serio...

-Tú tenme paciencia...

-¡Hola chicos!-Remus sonrió a los niños que corrieron al lado de Beth tan pronto aparecimos-cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos un momento ¿si?

-Si-Beth tomo el liderazgo de los chicos, al parecer David se encontraba ausente

-¡Hola Mónica!-Remus se acercó a nuestra nueva amiga que intentaba convencer a la bebé de comer-¿aun estas segura de esto?

-¡Pero claro Remus!

-Te lo agradezco mucho, en serio

-¡Un momento ustedes dos!-me puso aun más nerviosa, o celosa, ver tanto entendimiento entre Remus y ella-¿qué se traen ustedes dos?

-¿No le constaste Remus?, veo que llevas todo esto de tu sorpresa muy lejos-rió-¿no le has contado nuestro pequeño trato?

-Mónica cuidará de Beth esta tarde y los niños tendrán una fiesta de despedida, o sea...pasará la noche de fiesta con ellos mientras-Remus se puso un poco rojo-tú y yo, pasamos esta noche fuera ¿qué dices?, es la última noche aquí

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque tu esposo es un romántico empedernido-Mónica parecía disfrutar ser parte del complot- y yo adoro a ese diablillo ¡es un encanto!

-Pero...

-Si no quieres Lizzie-Remus me miró con tristeza-no tienes porque aceptarlo

-Sólo iba a decir que Beth es un poco intranquila a la hora de dormir es todo-sonreí

-¿Qué niño no lo es?-Mónica bajó a su bebé y la sentó en un corralito improvisado en el césped-si ocurre algo, yo tengo experiencia de cuatro monstruos, créeme Lizzie, podré con el tuyo, ¡además Remus y tú tienen que divertirse! ¡y a solas!

-¿Y qué dice Taylor?

-No están ni Taylor ni David, se fueron a visitar a un viejo amigo que esta de paso en Edimburgo

-¿Estropeamos tu salida?

-¡Tú tranquila!, siempre es bueno que Taylor me extrañe y valore lo que tiene, entonces ¿espero a Beth a las nueve?

-¡Claro!

Beth nos siguió a nosotros en lugar de quedarse con sus amigos, al parecer quería preparar su estancia con sus amigos y tener sus cosas listas, Remus y yo nos separamos para arreglarnos, aunque no tenia ni idea de que hacer, y ya cerca de la hora, seguía sentada estrujándome las manos nerviosamente

-No te apures-me dijo asomándose por la puerta y adivinando mis pensamientos-lo que creas bonito lo será, será perfecto.

-Me alegro, no traje nada para una cena fuera

-Tómalo literalmente, Lizzie-sonrió-"una cena fuera"

Remus señaló la ventana, donde las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomarse

-Ese será nuestro techo, y aquellas nuestras luces

No pude evitar suspirar emocionada, ¿Qué puede ser mas romántico que una cena a la luz de las estrellas?, Remus mismo había preparado el momento, ahora yo debía tomar las riendas, y decirle lo que sentía.

-Si no estás segura de esto-me dijo Remus mientras llevábamos a una emocionada Beth hasta el cuarto de Mónica y los niños-aun es tiempo de volver

-Esta bien, Beth ya esta preparada

-Si, ya lo estoy-tomó aliento-nada de magia ni nada relacionado, nada de pellizcos, patadas o jaladas de cabello, no brincar en la cama, no gritar, cenar correctamente, lavarme los dientes, y dormir a la hora que me digan

-¿Y si pasa algo?-me preguntó Remus-ya sabes... ¿una pesadilla?

-Pues le diré a Mónica que si eso sucede, sólo necesita tiempo para ver que no es real, tomar algo calientito que le ayude a dormir de nuevo y... ¿crees que pase?

-Talvez esto no es tan fácil-Remus parecía desilusionado, los dos parecíamos estar haciéndonos hacia atrás, no era tan fácil para dos padres que habían descubierto que su pequeña, tenia sueños mas vividos que cualquiera.

-¡Beth!-Mónica abrió la puerta con uno de sus hijos en brazos-pensábamos que no llegabas-nos miro-¿todo bien?

-Solo dudas de padres obsesionadamente preocupados-rió Remus-Beth, pues...suele tener pesadillas de vez en cuando, y tememos que las tenga y al no vernos, se asuste aun más.

-Si, te entiendo Remus, pero quédate tranquilo, creo que con todo lo que han preparado mis hijos; incluso David dejó preparados unos juguetes y películas, nadie aquí va a dormir como para tener una pesadilla, además, si no estás tranquilo

-Lo estamos-tomé la mano de Remus-si llegara a pasar algo, no sé, no puedo decirte como encontrarnos porque ni yo se a donde voy, pero podrías decirle que nada pasa y volveremos rápido, es inteligente para darse cuenta de eso y comprenderá que sus papas necesitan un rato solos-apreté la mano de Remus, quería demostrarle que tan decidida estaba-sé que no pasará nada.

-Es más, -Remus había recuperado su humor al verme decidida-para no hacer esto más traumático, nos despediremos rápido

Nos despedimos de Beth con un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo, y nos aseguramos de dejarla entretenida con los gemelitos y la bebé; que parecía causarle mucha curiosidad, pues no conocía en casa a ninguno.

-Vayan tranquilos y que se diviertan-nos gritó Mónica desde la puerta mientras nos alejábamos, esta era la primera vez que dejábamos a nuestra niña con alguien que apenas conocíamos, pero que sabíamos, en el corazón, era de tanta confianza como si se tratara de un familiar. Aun con los nervios un tanto tensos, nos dirigimos a la salida y caminamos por un desierto sendero al lado de la House, sabía que ese era el momento que necesitaba para empezar a ordenar mis ideas, y decirle al hombre junto a mi, cuanto lo amaba

-Remus

-Lizzie

-Tú primero, Remus

-¿Qué tanto confías en mi?

-Con mi vida

-Bien, sujétate fuertemente de mi Lizzie

-Claro

Abracé a Remus con fuerza, sabía que nos apareceríamos en otro lugar cuando vi a Remus sacar su varita y concentrarse para hacer el hechizo, yo también cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Aparecimos en un lugar bastante conocido, y me di cuenta que era el mismo que en la mañana estaba lleno de espectadores atentos a "Sueño de una noche de verano"

-Pero si son los jardines del Cawdor, ¿se puede estar aquí?

-Pues, así como se puede, exactamente no,...pero no hay nada que la magia no pueda lograr.

Tomó mis manos y me llevó hasta un lugar iluminado por un farolillo, aquello era una mesa improvisada en un tronco y una manta para que pudiéramos sentarnos cómodamente en el césped

-¿Vino?

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto Remus?

-Tengo mis influencias, Lizzie

-Gracias, es bellísimo

-Que bueno que te guste

Quise hablar de mis sentimientos, pero por una u otra razón el tema se desvariaba, hablamos del viaje, de nuestros nuevos amigos, de los amigos de Beth, de Beth...pero nada de nosotros, yo tenia que aprovechar esto, pero el miedo me paralizaba, y ¿si Beth escuchó mal?, ¿y si Remus no me amaba y sólo se lo dijo a Moody por darle gusto? en eso se me fue el tiempo y me di cuenta, cuando terminé de darle vueltas al recuerdo de mi hija, que Remus me observaba con atención

-Te quedaste callada, ¿pasa algo?, ¿algo de ésta comida o lugar no te gustó?

Esa era mi oportunidad, si había de pasar algo, que fuera ahora...

-¡Todo es hermoso!, la comida deliciosa, la compañía estupenda...todo, pero en serio, sé que prometí no decirlo, pero....

-Shh

-Pero es que has hecho tanto por nosotras, bueno, por mí, y yo también quiero hacer algo por ti, o más bien, tengo que decirte algo

-Si es lo que estoy pensando, no quiero escucharlo, Lizzie

-Pero Remus, ¡en serio necesito decirte esto!, estos días me han hecho ver, Remus...

-¡Silencio!

Se puso de pie y empezó a dar de vueltas como león enjaulado

-Remus...por favor, es importante

-No tienes que decirme nada, talvez no debí hacer esto, si, talvez tengas razón, lo menos que quiero es atarte a mi por que te sientas agradecida, pero yo también tengo algo que decirte

-No es eso

-Déjame terminar...

-Yo planeé este viaje para que fuera una despedida

-¿Una que?

-Una despedida, no puedo vivir así Lizzie, no puedo...

-¿Vivir cómo?-me puse de pie y empecé a seguirle el paso-¿cómo Remus?, ¡dime!

-¡Así! como hemos vivido estos días, ¡no somos marido y mujer Lizzie!, no podemos vivir en una mentira, ¡ni por Beth, ni por ti, ni por mi! pensé en hacer de este viaje un recuerdo para los tres, algo que durara para siempre

-¿Piensas abandonarnos?-sentí mis lágrimas empezando a correr por mi cara-más bien-entonces sabia que el valor había llegado, ya no podía ocultar nada-¡piensas abandonarme!

-¿Lizzie?

-¡Pensabas hacer esto para que las dos nos quedáramos tranquilas!, bueno...¡que yo me quedara tranquila!-ya no podía pensar como madre ahora, pensaba como mujer-.¿pensabas dejarme cuando lo único que vengo haciendo en estos dos años es amarte?, ¿así de fácil crees que se puede hacer eso?, ¡pues no!, fíjate que esto sólo me hizo darme cuenta que sin ti me moriría, que no iba a dejar que te fueras, y mira...¡una despedida!

Impulsivamente, pateé la mesa improvisada, y corrí como pude en la oscuridad hacia la House, que estaba realmente muy cerca, cuando vi, Remus estaba parado cortando mi camino, me detuvó, y me abrazó con fuerza

-No me dejaste terminar

Luché por separarme de él, pero sólo lograba lo contrario

-Quería decirte que ese era mi plan, pero que no podía hacer algo así, pues en lugar de despedida Lizzie, tiene que ser un inicio

Levantó mi cara con sus manos, no podía al principio ver sus ojos, pero estos aparecieron tan cerca de los míos, que pronto me vi reflejada en ellos, a pesar de la oscuridad

-Lizzie, -pude ver que sonreía-¡te amo y no puedo dejarlo de hacer! no puedo separarme de ti, y lo más importante...no quiero, y algo me dice que tú tampoco-rió-¿qué me querías decir?

Besé una y otra vez a Remus en respuesta, sólo nos separamos unos minutos, mientras él regresaba a recoger lo que dejamos en el Cawdor y de ahí, hasta la House, fue difícil separarnos un minuto.

-¿Crees?-me dijo mientras entraba atrás de mi a la habitación-no creo, Lizzie, esto es demasiado

Cerré su boca con mis dedos

-Remus, te amo y lo sabes, ya no puedo ocultarlo y no debemos ocultarlo más

-Lo sé, pero, aun no creo que debamos...

-¿No me amas?

-Sabes que si

-Sé en que, o más bien en quien piensas, pero

-No me hagas pensar en eso, Lizzie, no lo hagas mas difícil, nos amamos si...pero-se separó de mi, y se dirigió a su cuarto-no creo que estemos listos

Aquello me partió el corazón pues debía aceptarlo, era lo único en que pensaba desde que nos habíamos dicho todo allá arriba en el Cawdor, yo le había dicho cuanto lo amaba y yo quería estar con él, ya no quería estar esperando más. Me empezaba a cepillar el cabello para irme a dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Remus corriendo

-Perdón-me beso una y otra vez-perdona, soy un poco necio ¿no?

-Si, la verdad.

Me recargué en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba, este era tibio y suave, al parecer había intentado lo mismo que yo, irse a dormir sin muchos resultados, pues estaba con la camisa del pijama y descalzo.

-Será como vivir a escondidas-me dijo mientras enredaba entre sus dedos mi cabello-pero te amo, Lizzie

-No me importa, mientras estemos los dos

Sabia sin miedo a lo que llevaría tanto beso, pero jamás pensé que los dos nos separáramos un momento en un ataque de risas

-¿Voy por ella o tu?

-Tú

-No tardo

No supimos como distinguimos que el llanto de un niño, unos cuartos adelante, era el de nuestra niña, sabíamos que seria difícil esta unión pero no éramos tan egoístas para olvidarnos de lo que más queríamos en el mundo, y en cierta forma, de lo que nos unía a los dos, mucho antes de nuestro amor. Cerré la camisa del pijama de Remus y aunque al principio solo iría él, decidí seguirlo, sólo para poder tomar su mano más tiempo

-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?,-preguntó Mónica al abrir la puerta, en sus brazos, Beth intentaba conciliar el sueño. La carita de Beth estaba roja y llena de lágrimas, al vernos, extendió sus bracitos y Remus la tomó en sus brazos.

-La pequeña estaba bien tranquila, de pronto despertó llorando, no me ha dicho porqué al parecer, ya se le había pasado, yo...

-Tranquila Mónica-Remus puso sus mano sobre su hombro-no te preocupes, así es nuestra pequeña, te agradecemos mucho por cuidarla, la verdad.

-Lamento que tuvieran que interrumpir su velada, pero si, mañana nos vemos para despedirnos, intercambiaremos direcciones y así los niños podrán estar en contacto

-Seria maravilloso, Beth les ha tomado mucho cariño, y en serio, gracias por todo.

-Que ahora si puedas descansar, nos llevamos a nuestro monstruito de regreso-suspiré-espero que esto no te haya robado el sueño, bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Mónica me detuvo del brazo mientras Remus caminaba rumbo a nuestra habitación, acunando a Beth en sus brazos

-Lamento no haber podido mantenerla tranquila, ¿no me digas que interrumpió algo?

-Ya te dijo Remus que tranquila

-Si, eso me dijo Remus, pero no tú, vamos... ¿no somos ya amigas?

-Si, pero...es que me da pena...no sé...

-Ah, ya veo... ¿qué paso?

-Es una larga historia, creéme

-¿Te doy un consejo?

-Claro

Mónica me empujo fuera del cuarto, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-¡Que lo sigas rápido mujer!, no dejes que se quede dormido, espera-me trajo algo servido en una linda taza color rosa-toma, es chocolate caliente, dale a Beth, se dormirá rápido, así funcionan los míos...nada mejor que chocolate después de una pesadilla, y tú continua tu velada, no la dejes ir

-Te la devuelvo mañana

-¡No te preocupes!, anda niña, yo no dejaría a ese hombrecito ni un rato solo...¡corre!

Deje a Mónica viéndome con el pulgar levantado en señal de buena suerte, le sonreí de despedida y corrí hasta la habitación, al llegar, Beth recargada en el pecho de su padre, cabeceaba de sueño.

-Toma cariño, toma un trago para que duermas, el chocolate hará que se te vaya la tristeza

-Tienes razón, es un remedio infalible, además nosotros estaremos aquí cuando despiertes, no dejaremos que nada te moleste-le dio un beso en la cabeza-y para eso también tengo otro remedio infalible

-¿En serio?

-Aja, la ultima de mis sorpresas, ya vengo-antes de salir del cuarto regresó rápido, me tomó de la mano y me pidió que también me acomodara al lado de Beth, yo lo obedecí ciegamente, más llena de curiosidad que otra cosa, no tardó nada en regresar con un papel en la mano, este estaba casi amarillento y doblado cuidadosamente en cuatro

-Toma Lizzie, tu pensabas que tu papá la había olvidado, sólo no tuvo tiempo en dártela, tenia una cabecita un tanto distraída....pero supongo que te la cantaba a ti y debió de habérsela querido cantar a su nieta, ahora hazlo en su nombre.

-¡Pero si es mi canción favorita!, papá se basó en su historia favorita para escribirla y él y mamá la cantaban para nosotros, ya la había olvidado...

-Quiero escucharte

-No, no creo-pude sentir el color subiendo por mis mejillas

-Tienes una voz hermosa-se recostó junto a nosotros, estando Beth entre los dos, con una manita en su pecho y otra sujetando mi mano, parecía tener miedo a que nos fuéramos

-Vamos Lizzie, dame ese gusto

-Pero tú, ayúdame....

-Esta bien...aunque no canto nada bien.

-Entre los dos ¿si?-el asintió-como todo en adelante, juntos, los dos.

-Si-extendió su mano y tomó la mía con cuidado, acercando el papel a él también, Beth dio un pequeño giro quedando sobre su pecho-acércate más-sentí su mano en mi cintura, y los dos quedamos pegados el uno al otro-tú empieza...me la aprendí así que no creo quedarme dormido

Ahora si me sentía totalmente sonrojada y más al ver sus ojos justo enfrente de los míos. Tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta, y con voz un poco temblorosa, al igual que mi mano que acariciaba los cabellos de mi hija, empecé, Remus se unió con su dulce voz a mí...

_Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream-of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

Remus pasó su mano por mi cabello y yo pude sentir que temblaba un poco mientras él enredaba sus dedos en él, mantenía su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos fijos en mi, entonces supe que él no cantaba para su pequeña, lo hacia para mi, no pude evitar alcanzar su otra mano con la mía, él la apretó mientras entonaba mi parte favorita...

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away,_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come,_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn, to silver glass_

_A light in the water_

_All souls pass_

Remus acomodó a Beth a mi lado, que ya estiraba sus piernitas buscando espacio, me pegó todavía más a él, y la canción dejó de sonar en nuestras bocas, para sólo escucharla en nuestras mentes. Me estremecí cuando delicadamente acarició mi rostro

-¿Quieres que la termine de cantar?

-Por favor....

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

Finalmente me uní a él en la última estrofa, aunque esta se perdió en nuestros labios al besarnos

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_Al light in the water,_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West._

Tardamos varios minutos en separarnos, cuando lo hicimos, Remus tomó el papel, lo dobló con cuidado, lo puso sobre la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, yo supe que eso seria el momento en que los dos estaríamos mas juntos que nunca, sonreí al darme cuenta que me equivoqué. Miré como Remus extendía sus manos hacia mí y me levantaba con cuidado, rodeó mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza, dos minutos después me cargaba en sus brazos

-¿Y?

-Shh-con una mano tapó a Beth, dejó prendida la luz de la mesita y cerró la puerta tras de nosotros-estará bien, estaremos aquí junto

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, lo besé, estaba segura que jamás lo dejaría ir, recorrí su cuello con cuidado con la punta de mis dedos, él sólo sonrió cuando mis manos y las suyas, se encontraron en el botón de su pijama, yo pensaba aprovechar esa noche, podría ser la primera de muchas, pero también, con un poco de miedo pensé, talvez pasaría mucho antes que pudiera repetirse....


	5. Pasado y presenteparte 1

**¡Hola aquí de nuevo!, Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin subir capitulo, casi un año o más, no sé creo que la fiebre por la nueva película me inspiró un poco a terminar lo que ya de por si estaba en un enorme borrador desde hace tiempo y guardado en la computadora, también que he estado en lo de dibujo y pues no hay que desaprovechar al muso jaja.**

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a alguien...espero Helen que esto te guste, ¡la verdad! porque me daba mucho gusto que me leyeras, a pesar de que no sigo el hilo de la historia como es, tengo un personaje o dos más bien, originales, y pues cambia mucho la historia de la que ya conocemos.**

**En esta historia, sobretodo en este capitulo...se juntan dos historias mías, esta y una que es la segunda parte de mi primer fanfic. Aquí junto pasado y presente, y pido disculpas por lo largo que quedó por eso lo dividí en dos partes...Jajaja**

**Saludos muy especiales a esas personitas que siempre están ahí animándome, a mi primis Arwen, a Kei, a Natalia, a Carito, a Gime, y a Esme que aunque no la veo en mucho tiempo aun le mando todo el cariño, y muy especial a mi primis Marijo y a su linda mami que últimamente me siguen mucho en esta locura**

**¡Espero que les gusteeee!, y bueno para que no se les vaya el hilo recuerden Liz le esta contando a Beth sobre como se enamoró de Remus, y el último capitulo trató de un mágico y romántico viaje a Inverness, Escocia; pero algunos meses han pasado ya, y a ese amor le deparan muchas adversidades.**

**¡Disfruten!**

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos recordando aquel viaje a Inverness, aquel que cambió todo en mi vida, que le dio un nuevo inicio, y me sorprendí yo misma suspirando como una chiquilla enamorada, había pasado el tiempo y aun amaba a ese hombre como, o más, que el primer día. Beth me sacó de mi ensueño con una pregunta súbita y extraña, al menos para mí; pues en todos estos años, jamás me había preguntado lo que pensaba esa personita tan especial para ambos

-Oye mamá, si tú y papá, bueno, Remus, empezaron su relación en Inverness, ¿cómo es que nadie lo sabía?, digo, yo era una niña de cuatro años, pero no era tonta-Beth sonrió como lo hacía cuando descubría algo nuevo, esa sonrisa tan dulce y que a pesar de tantos años y tantos sufrimientos jamás había desaparecido-yo notaba algo extraño pero no entendía que era, me pregunto hasta ahora, ¿cómo es que ni mi tío Moody se daba cuenta?, ¡y eso que el estaba atento a todo!

-Claro que no eras y no eres ninguna tonta-escuché un ruido en la calle-¿qué pasa?

-Es la mamá de Seamus-Beth corrió a abrir la puerta-¡trae pastel!, ¡genial!, ¡lo necesito más que nunca!

La mamá de Seamus y yo habíamos hecho buena amistad al mismo tiempo que la de nuestros hijos crecía, conforme ellos iban creciendo, también nos divertíamos en ilusionarnos con que ambos llegaran a sentir más que cariño el uno por el otro, y los viéramos juntos algún día. Estos eran esos días que yo, a pesar de respetar las decisiones de mi hija, ansiaba que Beth mirara a Seamus de la misma manera amorosa que él a ella, pero ella solo tenia ojos para otro, y solo lo miraba como un hermano.

-¡Hola Lizzie!-la madre de Seamus entró cargando un gran pastel de limón que Beth inmediatamente empezó a devorar tan pronto lo puso en la mesa-les traje pastel, no sabía que Beth estaba aquí ¿cómo te sientes cariño?

-Beth Black-le dije molesta-¿hay algo que debas decirme?

-No

-Beth...

-¡En serio mamá!, ¡nada!-le dirigió una rápida mirada a la madre de su amigo-¿qué le dijo Seamus?

-Nada, solo que no te ha visto en días y te extraña mucho, y con eso de que Dean se ha mudado, mi pobre hijo esta sólo, el trabajo tampoco es fácil sin ti

-¿Sólo?-Beth dejó el plato de golpe en la mesa-¿qué pasó con Dean?, ¿cómo es que a mi no me dicen nada?

-Seamus no quería preocuparte, al parecer estas muy contenta y te has olvidado un poco de ellos

-¿Yo?-sabía que nada le molestaba a mi hija como la idea de que le dijeran que tenia abandonados a sus amigos-¡yo no estoy contenta! y mucho menos-suspiró- ¡si mi monito no me dice que le pasa!-se dirigió a la puerta-Señora Finnigan, ¿puedo usar su teléfono?

-Si, el número del móvil de Seamus esta pegado a la nevera

-Gracias

Beth salió corriendo a la casa de al lado, puesto que en todos estos años, ni Remus ni yo nos habíamos acostumbrado al teléfono y mucho menos, a los móviles que tanto amaban los muggles.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes más que le pasa a mi hija que yo?

-No sé nada de lo que le pasa a Beth-sonrió-pero si sé que Seamus ha estado triste sin saber nada de ella, y más porque lo tiene muy preocupado que todos estos pleitos y disputas entre sus amigos puedan afectar su salud

-Beth es fuerte

-Si, pero Seamus es sobre protector lo sabes, la quiere mucho, ya conoces a mi hijo "el monito"

Las dos nos reímos un rato al recordar las travesuras de nuestros hijos y los múltiples intentos de sus padres de unirlos

-¿Y Remus?, traje el pastel que más le gusta

-Salió a pescar con tu marido

-¡Es cierto!-la madre de Seamus se puso de pie de golpe-¡lo había olvidado!, ¡que cabeza la mía!, será mejor que me vaya, que si no, cuando vuelva mi esposo me reclamara la comida, la cena y todo lo demás, porque seguro el tuyo lo ha enloquecido... ¡no le gusta que Remus pesque mejor que él!

-No tengo la culpa que Remus sea un gran pescador, es mas...no me gusta que vuelva oliendo a pescado, no ayuda en nada al momento romántico

-¿De que te ríes Lizzie?

-Que Remus enseñó a Beth a pescar desde pequeñita y siempre volvían empapados, era tan gracioso

-Si muy gracioso-Beth rió al entrar a la cocina, su carita estaba iluminada y al parecer había disfrutado muy bien su platica con su monito-veré mas tarde a Seamus, pero mamá, porque no nos cuentas como es que yo-sonrió-supe la verdad...no me acuerdo

-Será mejor que me vaya, esto es algo de familia, y bueno con ese marido que tengo

Beth miró a la madre de Seamus irse y se sentó de nuevo a comer pastel

-Déjale algo a Remus

-No, él tiene la culpa por irse a pescar sin nosotros dos...él no nos invita, yo no le guardo pastel.

-Me alegro que tú y Seamus hablen, aunque sea para vengarse de sus padres, es lindo que se reconcilien, él te quiere mucho

-No empieces ¡ya te pareces a papá!, además no estamos enojados, solo no habíamos podido hablar, tu continúa ¿cómo es que tú y Remus vivían sin que nadie salvo yo supiera que pasaba algo entre ustedes?

-No comas con la boca llena, y en verdad... ¿quieres saber todo de nosotros?

-Hagamos un trato

-Yo no hago tratos contigo-dije tratando de sonar enojada para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, no me gustaba verla sentada con la mirada perdida en la pared y devorando sin la menor educación un pedazo de pastel, ahora estaba segura que algo traía a mi hija muy molesta o de plano, muy triste-pero, estoy dispuesta a negociar

-¿Si?

-Yo te digo todo, si tú me dices todo de lo que te pasa, empecemos con...-miré una foto sobre la pequeña chimenea de la cocina-empecemos con Neville...

-No quiero hablar de Neville

-Entonces no digo nada

-¡No seas niña, mamá!...-sonrió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y de la nada, empezó a reír-te ves muy linda cuando lo haces, pero no funciona conmigo

-Si tú...-no pude evitar recordar a su padre, él decía lo mismo y de la misma forma-¡si tú Sirius Black!

-Gracias, pero en serio...hablando de Sirius...dime... ¿qué pasó cuando Sirius volvió?, supongo que con eso empezaron los problemas, digo, yo feliz con papá, pero, tú no ¿o si?

-No hubo problemas con tu padre

-Claro... ¿en serio?

-Los problemas empezaron mucho antes, casi después de volver de Inverness, aunque ahora que lo pienso, solo fueron pequeñas pruebas, y no causadas por él precisamente...

Había pasado solo algunos meses de nuestro regreso y nos comportábamos como una pareja de recién casados, finalmente había convencido a Remus de mudarse a casa, aunque conservaba la suya para estar los días de su ciclo, y cuando queríamos escapar algunas horas a las responsabilidades de padres. Gracias al cielo para nuestras escapadas y días ajetreados, contábamos con Augusta y Moody, aunque estos no sospechaban nada de nuestra unión, agradecimos que nos creyeran un par de necios sin solución, renuentes a confesar nuestros sentimientos.

-Lizzie-la voz de Remus siempre era dulce cuando decía mi nombre, incluso cuando tenía razones para estar enojado

-Lamento haberte llamado con urgencia, sé que hoy empieza tu ciclo ¿quieres desayunar algo?

-No gracias, Lizzie sabes que no debería estar en Londres, y si en el campo...es peligroso para ti y la niña

Nos besamos tras la puerta de la cocina

-No me hagas esto, sabes que tengo que volver a casa, si me ve Beth, no podré irme

-Eso es lo que te quería decir

-¿Le paso algo?

-Nada, ayer tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero es normal, si no se pasara todo el día en la nieve jugando, no pasaría nada

-Me gustaría verla, pero mejor dale un beso de mi parte

-Espera-lo detuve antes de que saliera corriendo-no es eso, ¿crees que por una gripa te mandaría a llamar?, quedamos que en estos días solo una urgencia me haría traerte del campo ¿no?

-Si, ¿entonces?

-Moody esta oficialmente retirado, y quiere, bueno sabe que es tu ciclo y pues...

-Lizzie...

-¡No me presiones!

-¡Entonces!

-¡Quiero ir contigo!, quiero cuidarte

-¡Eso si que no!

-Pero...

-¡No Lizzie! ¿y la niña?

-Por eso te digo, Beth se quedará con Moody estos días, le encanta estar con su tío y él con ella...además él la llevara a casa de Augusta, y le prometió llevarla a visitar a Dumbledore... ¡muere por verlo!

-Lizzie, yo que más quisiera que tú y Beth estuvieran conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, pero es imposible, además, -Remus se puso un poco rojo, pero volvió su palidez al tiempo que me gritaba-¡no a lo que estas pensando!, no es que no quiera... ¡pero no ahora!

-Remus, ¡estamos juntos!-grité pero él me calló rápidamente con un beso-¡somos pareja!

-No es no, Lizzie, no estoy para eso, tú conoces mi problema y en estos días no soy seguro para nadie, no te quiero conmigo ¡puedo hacerte daño!

-Pero...

-Dentro de tres días, quizá cuatro...estaré bien y descansado, podremos ir a pescar y de campamento, en fin que ahora trabajaras en casa ¿no?

-Eso, también necesito decirte algo

-¡No otra vez con lo mismo!

-Remus, sé que no me crees pero...

-No Lizzie, cuando empezamos hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? no venganzas si estas no tienen fundamento...no puedes guiarte por los sueños de Beth... "una rata que se come a Canuto" no tiene sentido

-Canuto es Sirius y la rata es Peter... ¡tú lo sabes!, ¿qué más claro que eso?

-¿Quién es Sirius y quien es Peter?-Beth entró aun adormilada en la cocina-¡papito!

-Gracias Lizzie-Remus cargó a Beth y la llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina-ahora se me hará imposible irme a tiempo

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al campo ¿te acuerdas de la granja de Charlie?

-Si, ¿la vas a ir a cuidar de nuevo?

-Si

Ambos nos mirábamos con remordimiento, no nos gustaba mentirle a Beth, pero ¿cómo le dices a una niña que su padre es un hombre lobo, y tiene que estar lejos para nuestra seguridad?, aunque a mi la mía no me importaba, si no podía estar con él

-¿Y tardarás mucho con él?

-Unos días, hay mucho que hacer

-¿Puedo ir?

-No cielo, si tú te vas conmigo ¿quien cuida a mami y a Moody?, además, cuando te fuiste la otra vez, Neville se puso muy triste ¿quieres que eso pase?

-No

-¿Cuidarás a mami por mi?

-Si

-¿Serás el mago de la casa en mi ausencia?

-Si papito, me portaré bien y no soñaré cosas feas y tristes para que mami no llore

-Mami no llora ¿o si?

-Si, siempre que le digo que Canuto me cuida pero luego se va porque-Beth empezó a llorar-¡se lo come una rata!, él grita pero no puedo irlo a ayudar porque soy muy chiquita para hacerlo

-Bueno cielo, nada le pasa a Canuto, tranquila

-¿Seguro?

-Te lo aseguro

Algo en definitiva había cambiado la cara de Remus, sólo había algo que lo hacia estremecer, dudar y ponerse frío como el hielo...se sentía un traidor cada vez que el recuerdo de Sirius aparecía, pero este era inevitable, solo había que ver los ojos de Beth y su sonrisa, para darse cuenta que él estaría siempre presente.

-Será mejor que me vaya-abrazó a Beth y me dio un dulce beso en los labios-volveré pronto, cualquier cosa, cualquier emergencia, no dudes en buscarme, ¿dejarás a Beth con Moody?

-Si, unos días, iré a investigar a las afueras de Londres

-¡Ay Lizzie!

-Estaré –miré a mi hija que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-estaremos bien

-Eso espero, no me gusta irme así, no sé porque...tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dejé a Beth en casa de Moody, ella se alegró en el sólo instante que escuchó la voz de su tío buscando a su "pequeñita sabandija", y se le olvidó la tristeza de la ausencia de su padre, yo era otra cosa

-¿Segura que está todo bien en casa?-preguntó Moody mientras levantaba a Beth con su varita y la hacía volar de un lado a otro de la sala-¿Remus?

-En su ciclo...esta en el campo

-¿Apenas se fue y ya lo extrañas?

-Si-sonreí tímidamente-estoy muy acostumbrada a su presencia

-¡Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra!, si la costumbre es lo único que hace que lo extrañes ¿pasa algo más?

-Nada, bueno...Moody

-Moody...es algo serio, siempre que no me dices Alastor significa algo serio ¿qué es?

-¿Esas pociones de olvido son muy complejas de hacer?

-Bastante, y tienen repercusiones serias ¿para quién es?

Yo no quise decir nada y me dediqué a ver las fotografías de la chimenea

-¡Lizzie!

-Para nadie, nada... ¡olvídalo!, era una pregunta solamente

-¿No es para mi sabandija o si?

-No, claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Porque mira que son tremendas y si se las das a una criatura, puedes causarle un gran daño ¿Qué quieres que Beth olvide?

En el fondo sabía que a Alastor Moody no le podías ocultar nada, mucho menos algo relacionado con magia, y su posible uso indebido

-Sus sueños-dije ya sin ocultar nada-quiero que no tenga esos sueños que tú sabes destruyeron a mi madre

-¿Con qué sueña?

-Con Sirius, con otros que no ubicamos quienes podrán ser, pero los sueños de Sirius la desgastan

-¿Qué sueña con él?

-Su muerte, al parecer, se lo come una rata

-¿Desde cuándo sueña eso?

-Desde que volvimos de Inverness

-¿Ella se los dijo?

-No, nos quería decir nada, tuvimos que hacer todo un show para fingir que lo habíamos descubierto por nosotros mismos, eso la ayudó, pero tendremos en la conciencia mentirle a nuestra niña, y Remus chantajear a Neville

-¿El pequeño les dijo?

-Si, Remus le sacó la verdad, sólo a él le contó Beth, y al parecer fue algo casi épico que le sacara información

-Remus seria un gran auror, y Neville otro mucho mejor por ser tan confiable y no soltar información tan fácilmente tomando en cuenta que es solo un niño-la voz de Moody se alzó llena de entusiasmo-si se entrena bien a ese niño, será un gran auror al que no podrían ni sacarle un hola

-¡Alastor!, ¿ya también planeando la vida de Neville? ¡pasas mucho tiempo con Augusta!

-¡Yo no estoy planeando nada!, sólo veo en el un gran talento... ¡vamos! cuéntame como lo hizo Remus

No pude evitar reírme, pues el relato de Remus aun me causaba mucha simpatía...

_Remus llevaba varios días tratando de sacarle información a Beth, ella parecía estar triste desde el regreso de Inverness, era claro que por su actitud hacia sus padres no se trataba de ellos, pues se reía cada vez que los veía darse un beso, o se unía al abrazo de ambos. Eran sus sueños y su actitud reservada por las mañanas lo que lo tenían loco a él, y más porque por más mimos que le daban, la pequeña no soltaba prenda_

_-¿Qué haremos?_

_-No sé, ya intentamos todo...juguetes, libros, visitas, cuentos... ¡nada! parece que no confía en nosotros, ¿eso pasa en la adolescencia no?, ¡no ahora!_

_-¡Eso es!-Remus se puso de pie y buscó su túnica en el armario-a nosotros no nos diría, pero si a Neville_

_-¿A Neville?_

_-Ajá_

_-Suerte_

-Y vaya que la necesitó-reí-le tomó días enteros lograr una palabra del pobre niño,

-¿Entonces?

-Lo logró, Remus se entiende bien con los niños, y supo tras varios intentos, sacarle la información

_-Neville-Remus miro la pequeña habitación- ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-¿y Beth?,-buscó tras de Remus a su amiga-¿estamos jugando al escondite con ella?_

_-No, hoy no vino, ¡me escapé!, _

_-¿Entonces a que veniste?_

_-Al platicar contigo, ¿no somos amigos?_

_-Si_

_-Entonces los amigos se dicen muchas cosas ¿no?_

_-Beth no me dice cosas, bueno a veces si, otras no, cuando se enoja siempre me dice que no me volverá a hablar, pero luego se le olvida y seguimos jugando_

_-Eso esta bien._

_-¿De que quieres platicar?, ¿quieres que te enseñe mi libro de plantas?_

_-Pero por supuesto, tú eres muy bueno para la Herbologia_

_-¿La que?_

_Remus se dio cuenta que aunque quería tratar a Neville como adulto, no podía hacerlo crecer en unos minutos, para él sus plantas eran como sus juguetes, por lo tanto, mucho menos sabia que era ser herbólogo, lo mismo pasaba con Beth, que para ella no había tanta diferencia entre tener un dragón o un perro._

_-Significa que de grande a todos los ayudaras en sus clases en Hogwarts._

_-¡Si yo los ayudaré!-aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas-¡más a Beth!_

_-Eso me alegra, sé que tú siempre la cuidaras ¿verdad?_

_-¡Si!_

_Remus se dio cuenta de que botón podía tocar para sacar esa información que lo venia atormentando._

_-¿Y la cuidarás de tus compañeros malos?_

_-Si, y de los maestros regañones, y de los fantasmas, y los monstruos_

_-¡Muy bien Neville!-Remus se puso de pie y sacudió el cabello del pequeño-ahora que sé eso, puedo irme tranquilo_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Pues a casa, se que cuidaras a Beth si no estoy yo-Remus suspiró aunque no de tristeza, sino de vergüenza, por tener que ser tan manipulador con la criatura-lo malo es que a veces ni tú ni yo podremos estar ahí..._

_-¿Cómo cuando duermes?, mi abuela dice que cuando duermes estas en otra parte y no siempre puede acompañarme, ¿tú no acompañarás a Beth si se la come la rata?_

_-¿Rata?_

_-Si, Beth le tiene miedo a la rata que aparece en su sueño y se la come a ella y al perrito_

_-¿Perrito?_

_-Si,-Neville tamborileo sus dedos en su boquita hasta que empezó a dar saltos sujeto de la túnica de Remus-¡Canuto!, si así se llama-de pronto lanzó un pequeño grito y empezó a llorar-¡no le dirás a Beth que yo te dije!_

_-Neville tranquilo_

_Pero el pequeño decía muchas cosas y todas se referían al miedo que le tenía a que su pequeña amiga se enojara si le decía su secreto a alguien más, por más palabras de apoyo que Remus le decía._

_-¡No hijo no le diré!-le sacudió el cabello-te lo prometo, además debes estar muy orgulloso, porque ahora podrás ayudar a Beth y protegerla aun cuando duerme ¿no te da gusto eso?, ahora que sabemos eso, sabremos como ayudarla y protegerla_

_-¿Y a Canuto?_

_-También a Canuto_

_-Beth lo quiere mucho, y dice que él también a ella._

_-No lo dudo ni un poquito_

_-¿Entonces no le dirás que te dije?_

_-Te lo prometo hijo, no le diré._

_El pequeño sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, empezando a guiarlo rumbo al jardín_

_-¡Te voy a enseñar mi enredadera!, es linda..._

-¡Que niño tan más bueno!

-Si, así es, Neville es todo un encanto-suspiré-a Remus le encanta al idea de que Beth y Neville sean algo más que amigos cuando sean mayores

-Si, pero no lo dejes que se aferre a esa idea Lizzie, ni tú tampoco, no sabemos lo que el destino les tenga deparado a esos dos pequeños monstruitos, ¡que mas quisiera yo!

-¡Tú tampoco te aferres entonces!-reí

-Pero a todos nos gustaría, no podría estar con alguien mejor, yo quiero lo mejor para mi sabandija, y no hay nadie mejor que ese niño, estoy seguro.

-Es su Remus

-Yo diría que su Sirius, y hablando de eso...¡no!, no te daré ninguna poción de esas, deja que piense que es sólo un sueño, un amiguito imaginario, prefiero que tenga esa idea hasta que sepa la verdad, que no sepa nada del mundo que la rodea...¡promete que no intentaras algo así!, si algo le pasara que fuera muy grave, ¡solo espero que jamás pase!, siempre están los hechizos que se usan con los muggles, pero en caso de extrema urgencia-Moody ablandó su mirada-la llevaré a dar una vuelta al Caldero y a Diagon, así que no vengas con "ya me la llevo" ten en cuenta que es mi pequeña Sean

-Te lo prometo Alastor-le di un abrazo-diviértanse ustedes dos, no me despido, dale un beso de mi parte, sus cosas están en la mochila, si te da problemas no dudes en buscarme ¿si?

-¡Me mareas con tanta cosa! ¡como si no supiera cuidarla!, ya vete, o te arrepentirás... ¡y la sabandija y yo haremos temblar al Ministerio!

-Moody

-Es broma... ¡anda ya!

-Cualquier cosa...mira luego se cae, o si se queda sola se asusta, también si ve a un animalito le parece que todos son lindos; que no se acerque a todo lo que vea, no la vayan a morder, que no se acerque a la estufa o la chimenea...

-¡Basta ya Lizzie! te llamaré si es una cosa de emergencia, soy auror y ella tiene cuatro años...-una mirada mía lo hizo sonreír al ver que no era tan fácil cuidar de una pequeña-esta bien...cualquier cosa...

Y jamás pensé que cosa sería esa, cuando vi llegar la lechuza de Moody, me imagine una crisis cualquiera, que Beth tuviera pesadillas, o algún permiso para ir a tal o cual lugar, me preguntaba que idea disparatada pero aparentemente divertida, corría por la cabeza de Moody, cuando al leer el texto se me detuvo el corazón

"_Al menos que Beth este contigo o con Remus, sino es así...vuelve lo mas rápido que puedas"_

Inmediatamente dejé toda mi investigación en las afueras de Liverpool, para volver a casa, a buscar a mi hija.

-¡Moody!-grité al entrar a la casa, frotándome las manos en desesperación-¡Alastor!

-Ya voy... –su voz sin la menor muestra de animo me asusto todavía más-mejor ven, estoy en la sala con unos viejos amigos

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-corrí a su lado y no pude evitar abrazarlo-¡me da gusto verlo!

-Lamento que sea en esta situación Lizzie

-¿Pero que pasa? me dijiste que era una emergencia y que al menos que Beth este conmigo o Remus... ¿dónde esta mi hija Alastor?

-No sé...

-¡Pero!

-Si Lizzie ¡cúlpame!, porque tienes toda la razón, tú la dejaste a mi cuidado y sólo me tomó un minuto para perderla de vista por completo-se dejó caer en el sillón-la busqué en todas partes, recorrí las calles de todo Diagon, incluso Knockturn, hice que revisaran las bóvedas de Gringotts...fui al Ministerio, a San Mungo, incluso a King Cross. Arthur me ha ayudado a buscar con un chico de su departamento en las calles cercanas...no hay señal de la pequeña-tomó mis manos en las suyas-espero me perdones.

Me quedé viendo al otro hombre que sonreía al lado de Dumbledore, era un sujeto que sólo de verlo, sabias que podías confiarle toda tu vida, en ese momento no supe lo importante que llegarían a ser en la vida de mi familia los Weasley.

-Arthur Weasley-el simpático hombre pelirrojo me extendió la mano y me saludó con efusión

-Lizzie-dije con voz cortada-mucho gusto en conocerlo

-Cuando Alastor me contó lo que sucedía, no dude en ayudar y tengo a un muchacho del mi departamento buscándola, realmente estoy muy apenado

-Gracias por todo lo que esta haciendo señor Weasley

-Yo tengo hijos, siete para ser precisos, mi Ron ha de tener la edad de su Beth, y sólo tengo una niña, la más pequeñita...así que puedo imaginarme su pena, ¡haremos todo lo posible!

-Muchas gracias en serio-sonreí al ver que no estaba sola, y que tenía amigos que estaban dando su tiempo en ayudarnos-¿cómo pasó?-le dirigí una mirada a Alastor que sentado enfrente de la chimenea parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, me senté en el suelo al lado suyo, me dolió verlo en ese estado, yo sabia cuanto quería a Beth, y Beth cuanto lo adoraba a él, para Moody ella era su pequeña y sabía sabandija, su pequeño recuerdo de mi padre, y siempre le gustaba estar con ella, por más ocupado que estuviera

-Alastor...

-Después de que te fuiste jugamos al escondite, como siempre no puedo evitar hacer un poco de trampa, ¿con este ojo que esperabas? empecé a enseñarle a jugar ajedrez mágico, me sorprendió lo lista que es, a eso de las ocho se cansó de tanto jugar, cenó y antes de dormir me dijo algo que no supe que era "hoy teníamos que ir a ver a Peter Pan, pero iremos mañana ¿verdad?"

-Beth sabe que día es según lo que hacemos, Remus le enseñó- ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Remus!, ¿puedo comunicarme con él?

-¿Crees que podría estar con él?

-¿Pero cómo?, no...no creo

Dumbledore escribió algo en un pergamino y lo puso inmediatamente en el pico de una lechuza rechoncha a su lado, esta voló hacia mi antes de salir por la ventana, había estado tan preocupada que no me di cuenta que aquella era Finn, lechuza de mi familia, había olvidado por completo que Alastor la había adoptado tras la muerte de mi padre, así como su elfo domestico, el buen Dickie que cada vez que podía se escapaba a mi casa adjudicando "libertad no solicitada".

-Mandaré a alguien a buscar a Inverness, a Edimburgo...talvez Beth pudo ir a buscarlo-Dumbledore puso sus manos en mis hombros-no te preocupes, tomaremos todas las precauciones

-Remus se morirá de la preocupación si sabe que ella se perdió, y que encima de todo, podría estarlo buscando.

-Mantengamos la esperanza Lizzie

-Si, pero Alastor... ¿entonces?

-Ayer llevé a la sabandija al parque a ver a Peter, pasó largo rato platicando con la estatua, como si pudiera ayudarle a encontrar-me miró con una cara bastante dulce y acarició mi cabello-como si el niño eterno pudiera encontrar en su mundo a su querido Canuto, ¡niños!, ¡son increíbles!, ¡no ven limite a nada!

-Si, lo son-sonreí-¿ahí la perdiste de vista?

-¡No!, fuimos al Ministerio, estuvimos ahí casi todo el día, comimos en el Caldero, y entonces cuando ya estábamos de vuelta, recordé que había olvidado algo con Tom, pude ir sólo y dejarla en la casa con Dickie, pero no, no me atrevía a hacerlo, la llevé conmigo y debí distraerme con la plática de Tom, cuando me di cuenta no estaba en ninguna parte, él me ayudó a buscarla en el Caldero, en Gringotts, en cada tienda, toda Charing Cross, fui a la casa de ustedes, a la casa de Augusta...¡nada!¡como pude perderla!, Lizzie te fallé, como le fallé a Sean y a Tom

-Alastor, no me fallaste, estas cosas lamentablemente pasan, no hemos contado que talvez...

Entonces me di cuenta de algo muy grande, y me costó creer en la posibilidad de que mi hija pudiera hacer algo así

-¿Si?

-Beth pudo irse sola, digo si esto de Sirius la atormenta-no pude evitar llorar-talvez fue a buscarlo, para los niños todo es tan fácil, en un sueño pudo tener alguna visión y sabemos que siempre esta atenta de todo, basta que pregunte para que le digan que es Azkaban ¿no creen?

-No creo, ella seria incapaz, es atolondrada si...pero una niña tan feliz no escapa así como así...siempre te piensa y te cuida, "soy el mago de la familia" me dijo "cuando papi no está yo cuido a mami", y no le daría ese dolor a ti o a Remus, por más Sirius que haya.

-Bueno-Dumbledore me tomó del brazo y le dio palmaditas al tiempo que me llevaba rumbo a la chimenea-no sirve de nada que estemos aquí dialogando, talvez otro día más alegre aceptaré un té y un rico pedazo de pastel

Me sorprendí que hasta en los tiempos más duros Albus Dumbledore siempre tuviera algo que decir para animarlo a uno, me dio un abrazo fuerte y me metió a la chimenea, sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa y la esperes ahí, talvez sólo se distrajo, se perdió, y fue a casa ¿no dices que conoce bien el camino?, siempre hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

-Si

-Talvez al ver que anochecía corrió a casa, espera ahí y nosotros te llevaremos cualquier noticia

-Si señor-asentí y tomé los polvos Flú con cuidado-gracias a todos.

En el fondo estaba deseosa de volver a casa, iba ilusionada por la idea de encontrar ahí a mi hija y porque también, en el fondo, me angustiaba ver a Moody así, se sentía tan culpable, y yo me sentía culpable de alejar a Arthur de su familia, me imaginaba a los niños pequeños implorando por la llegada de su padre, y más me dolió la ausencia de mi pequeña.

No dormí aquella noche esperando noticias, me la pase en vela, muy temprano en la mañana Arthur me trajo noticias; habían puesto la noticia en un programa de radio muggle, "no había que limitarse" me dijo "entre más gente haya buscándola será más fácil encontrarla". Después de invitarlo una taza de té, le agradecí y le pregunté como tomaban esto sus hijos, verlo preocupado por alguien que no era nada de ellos.

-Fred y George, son gemelos-sonrió-bastante normal, es más, les da envidia que tu hija se haya escapado a un circo y pueda divertirse de lo lindo, mientras ellos están en casa castigados por ponerle pimienta a la bufanda de Percy.

-¿Un circo?-no pude evitar reírme-suena a que son tremendos.

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!, son los traviesos de mi casa, a veces son incontrolables, les diré que te hicieron reír. A los dos más pequeños no les dijimos nada, aunque Molly talvez le de un susto con eso si la desobedecen, ya la estoy escuchando "si se portan mal los regalaré a un circo" y hablando de niños, será mejor que me vaya por si ocurre algo-me dio un abrazo-te traeré noticias tan pronto las tengamos

Despedí a Arthur y esperé afuera de la casa, sentada en los escalones, cada niño que pasaba hacia a mi corazón dar un giro, pasé casi todo el día ahí sentada, entre resignada cuando empezó a llover y toda la gente corría a sus casas o a los negocios a refugiarse.

No tenía mucho de estar adentro, cuando escuché el timbre, recuerdo casi haber volado para abrirla, podría ser alguien que encontró a Beth, podría ser ella, o podría ser Remus y al menos la pena no sería tan dura con él en casa.

-¡Hey! está lloviendo a cántaros ¿y me vas a dejar afuera?-hacia tantos años que no escuchaba esa voz, que la desconocí, dejé por impulso que pasara aquella mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza con un impermeable y una enorme sombrilla que dejó en la entrada tan pronto entró

-Lizzie

-¡Andrómeda!-la abracé emocionada al ver su rostro, la prima favorita de Sirius también había sido una de las que apoyaron más nuestra relación, y que motivó a su primo a pedirme matrimonio, no pude evitar recordar el momento con gran alegría.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, me sonrió cuando me vio a la cara, se quitó su impermeable y paso a la cocina

-Una vez mi hija Nymphadora quiso conocer sola el zoológico, ¡que susto nos llevamos Ted y yo!... ¡pensábamos que se la había comido un oso!, además, con el don de Nymphadora... ¡trata de encontrarla en un domingo lleno de niños!-rió, aunque yo no sabia de que hablaba en ese momento-¡son cosas que hacen los niños!,

-Pero... ¿cómo supiste?

-Dio la casualidad-se sentó y me pidió permiso para servirse té-que mi Ted estaba en el Ministerio arreglando unos problemillas ¡este Fudge siempre encuentra una forma de molestarlo a uno!, y vio a un viejo amigo suyo, en ese momento él no sabia que la niña que se había perdido tenia la mínima relación con nosotros, llegó a casa y me dijo "me topé con un viejo amigo de Hogwarts que trabaja en el Ministerio, están ahora muy atareados buscando a una criaturita, al parecer se perdió en Diagon". Hoy en la mañana prendí la radio de la comunidad y dieron la noticia, escuche que decían"Beth", no escuché el resto salvo la descripción, recordé que mi sobrina debía tener esa edad y si...el nombre me sonaba-se sirvió otra taza de té-hice que Ted fuera al Ministerio a preguntar, me trajo todos los datos y supe tan pronto leí tu nombre, que era mi sobrina, no sabes cuanto lo lamento, por eso vine tan rápido como pude, además...

-Yo también lo lamento, Andrómeda-tomé aliento-debí presentártela antes, decirte que es tu sobrina, pero no he podido, no sé si sepas-volví a tomar aliento-pero desde que Remus ¿te acuerdas de él?

-¿El amigo de Sirius? ¿ese chico tan simpático y tímido?

-Si, él...

-Era muy apuesto también

-Si, lo es todavía

-¡Tú lo amas! ¡Si!

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

-No he podido decirle a Beth que él no es su padre, ella lo cree así y no tengo el corazón de destruirle esa ilusión, a pesar de que era solo una bebé, sufrió, sino es que aun sufre por la ausencia de Sirius, y él es tu primo, ¡debes odiarme!

Hundí mi cara entre mis manos, pero Andrómeda me las separó y me levantó la cara entre las suyas

-Yo haría lo mismo por Nymphadora, somos madres, haríamos lo que fuera por no verlas sufrir, además ¿tú crees que Sirius le hubiera gustado saber que tú te hundiste en la tristeza y que su hija terminó en algún orfanato como me enteré que pudo haber sido?...o peor... ¿que hubiera quedado en manos de mi hermanita Cissy y su siniestro marido?, a él no le hubiera gustado eso, las amaba, pese a todos sus errores, era un buen padre y hubiera querido lo mejor

-Si eso creo yo también, me hubiera regañado se me hubiera dejado vencer por la tristeza y se hubiera atacado si mandaran a su cachorrita lejos, ¡ni que decir de tu loca idea!

-Y bueno, es una loca idea pero ¿lo has pensado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú crees que mi amor de tía fue lo único que me movió?, no, también el cariño por mi gran amiga-me dio unas palmadas en los hombros, el recuerdo de mi primo, y si...pese a todo, el cariño a mi hermana

-¿Bellatrix?

-¡Ni me la menciones! ¡dije personas siniestras, no psicópatas!...que es una pena que lo sea mi hermana, pero así es...me refiero a que, ¿no has pensado en que el espanto ese de Lucius tenga algo que ver?, también por eso vine...si él esta metido, mi hermana sufrirá las consecuencias...y no quiero... ¡también es su sobrina!, y dos...si es eso, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿sabes algo?

-¿No te dije que hice que Ted averiguara cosas?

Andrómeda parecía estar orgullosa pero a la vez bastante temerosa

-Lizzie...Ted averiguó que un tipo en Knockturn vio a tu hija, y que estaba deseoso de vender la información, claro Ted no le pagó, pero se las arregló para sacarle la información

-¿Beth ahí?, ¡tiene 4!

-Alguien se la llevó

-¡Lucius!

-Por la descripción si, la gente no lo reportó porque no les pareció algo raro, parece que Lucius se ganó su confianza con algo y tu hija se fue sin problema con él. Ya le dije a Ted que le llevara esa información a Dumbledore solamente, entiéndeme, es mi hermana y no quiero que ella pague las consecuencias de lo que hace mi tonto cuñado

-Mira si es eso, que me devuelvan a Beth y no me importa nada

-Una lechuza-me dijo al verla parada al lado de la ventana-talvez sean buenas noticias

-Lo son-leí la carta rápidamente y se la di a Andrómeda-¿me acompañas?

-Claro

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando tropezamos con alguien en la entrada, no pude evitar saltar a su cuello y darle un largo beso

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato?-la voz de Remus era casi un susurro

-Remus...-no sabia que decirle

-Esto es lo que llamo una emergencia Liz, nuestra pequeña no aparece y me entero por Dumbledore-Remus guardó todo su enojo cuando vio a Andrómeda a la que reconoció de inmediato

-¡Me da gusto saludarte!-la abrazó-gracias por estar aquí-nos miró-¿a dónde iban?

-A buscar a Beth

-Pero si Dumbledore te dijo...

-Ya sabemos donde esta, iremos por ella

-Pues vamos

-Pero tú...ya casi-señalé el cielo

-Vamos rápido entonces ¿dónde está?

Las dos nos miramos, tomé la nota y se la di a Remus...la letra de Narcissa era de una mujer que a pesar de lo difícil que podría ser, era madre, y sabia mi sufrimiento, aunque sabia disimularlo.

_Elizabeth,_

_Lucius se encuentra fuera, no volverá en varios días así que aprovecha ahora y ven por tu hija, además la niña esta ardiendo en fiebre, ya no sé que hacer, y no la quiero cerca de mi hijo, podría contagiarlo. Date prisa_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

-Cissy debió de enterarse que Beth estaba reportada como desaparecida, o sea que era cierto, el tonto de Lucius se la llevó con engaños a la niña y engaño también a Cissy, sabe que el Ministerio; sobretodo Moody, siempre ha estado atrás de su "digno y benevolente" marido, una acusación de estas y terminará al lado de Bellatrix

Remus hizo bola el papel, lo tiró a la chimenea, y salió tras de nosotras dos

-Remus no deberías de haber venido-me di cuenta que temblaba y quería irse, pero se mantenía ahí-Andrómeda me ayudará

-Lo sé, pero-la miró como si tuviera miedo del regaño o que le dijera algo por el atrevimiento-es mi hija, y a Lucius no lo soporto...no la quiero cerca de él

-No está

-Aun así, entra si necesitas algo, grita yo me quedaré aquí afuera

Las dos caminamos hasta la entrada de la Mansión, cuando el pequeño elfo domestico nos abrió la puerta, me pareció tan pequeño, y tan frágil que me dio pena saber que tenia que estar su vida entera con Lucius, y rogué a todos los dioses por que algo lo liberara pronto, o los liberara pronto, pues en mis rezos incluí a Narcissa y al niño.

-¿Dobby no?-Andrómeda parecía conocerlo-llama a mi hermana ¿si?, venimos por la niña

El pequeño hizo reverencia tras reverencia y desapareció tras una puerta, minutos después, apareció de nuevo para hacernos pasar

Ahí estaba Narcissa, con su pequeño en brazos, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que me pareció que había crecido aun más que Beth, y junto a ella; sentada en un sillón, estaba mi pequeña, corrí a su lado cuando la vi con su carita toda roja mirando al niño

-¡Mamita!-me abrazó con fuerza, al tocar su carita me di cuenta que estaba ardiendo, Narcissa no mentía-¿ya nos vamos a la casa?

-Si, mi amor, papito nos esta esperando afuera

-¡Si ya vámonos!, antes de que el señor malo vuelva

-Si –la cargué en mis brazos-vamos, sólo déjame despedirme y dar las gracias.

Andrómeda se acercó a su hermana

-Gracias Cissy, sabia que tú no...

-¡Silencio!, sabes que no eres bienvenida en mi casa, necesito que te vayas y te lleves a esta mujer y su hija de aquí, ya hice lo que pude y además con Draco no me atrevo a tenerla aquí, ¡podría enfermarse por su culpa!

Me di cuenta que el pequeño Draco se había soltado de los brazos de su madre, jalaba su vestido al tiempo que nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-Te agradezco-interrumpí los gritos de Narcissa-gracias por cuidarla y gracias por avisarme, te prometo que no le diremos nada a nadie, sólo así puedo pagarte todo

-¡Ya vete!

Remus entró al oír los gritos de Narcissa, Andrómeda corrió hacia él, al verlo que casi caía al suelo, ya estaba anocheciendo y su estado lo tenia nervioso.

-Te esperamos afuera Liz, ¡adiós Cissy!

-Adiós

-Gracias Narcissa-intente acercarme pero ella me rechazó-cuando necesites algo, no dudes, no podría pagarte esto

-¡Ya te dije que no necesito nada tuyo!, ahora vete

Cuando Draco nos vio caminar hacia la puerta, corrió atrás de mí, me tomó de la túnica y empezó a jalarme hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Mami! ¡que no se la lleve!

-Déjalas ir, no te convienen, ya tendrás mejores amiguitos

En ese momento, de no ser por que mi hija estaba enferma y Draco me conmovía demasiado, la hubiera ido a golpear, no podía dejar que sobajara a mi hija por sus ideas locas, esa que sabía se cocía en su cerebro y usaría en mi contra en cualquier segundo.

-Ve pequeño-traté de quitarlo pero seguía ahí pegado, no sabía si gritarle de enojo o cargarlo y llevarlo conmigo.

-¡No!

-Anda, o tu mamá te regañará

-¡No me importa!-dirigió sus bracitos hacia Beth medio dormida en mi hombro, y la señaló como si fuera cualquier cosa-¡ella es mía y no tuya!, dámela, es mía ¡que no se vaya mamá!, ¡que no se la lleve!

-¡Ya ves lo que haces!-cargó a su hijo que seguía extendiendo sus manos hacia Beth, que al despertar, lo miró un poco asustada-¡mira como lo pones!, vete Elizabeth y no acerques a tu hija a mi hijo... ¡no es buen compañía para mi Draco!

-¿No ves que la ve como un juguete?, ya se le pasará, y de nuevo, no te preocupes no haremos nada contra Lucius, aunque se lo merezca

-Claro que no, es tu amante, ¿cómo harías algo contra él?

-No lo digas, que sabes que no es verdad, lo sabes-sabía que no tardaría en sacar esa suposición de su cabeza, pero me tragué las ganas de golpearla que tenia, por mi hija y su hijo- de nuevo gracias, si algún día necesitas...

-¡Ya te dije que de ti no necesito nada! ¡Vete!

Remus se acercó a nosotros tan pronto salimos de la casa, me dio un beso y cargó a Beth en sus brazos

-¿No tenias que irte?

-Sólo unos minutos, sólo quiero ver si están bien

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes

-Volveré a casa lo más pronto que pueda

-Esta bien, te esperamos como siempre

Nos despedimos de él, que desapareció a unos metros, Andrómeda nos acompañó a casa y me ayudó a preparar un remedio para Beth, que seguía con fiebre y apenas si se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, yo di gracias que se durmió con una sonrisa, y ajena a la maldad que la rodeó en la mansión Malfoy. Cuando bajé Andrómeda hablaba con alguien por la Red Flú.

-Era Ted, quería saber como había salido todo

-¡Andrómeda te he quitado tiempo y seguro querrás volver a casa con tu esposo!

-Tonterías!, bueno si quiero volver a casa con mi esposo, pero no, no me has quitado el tiempo, además le prometí a Remus que cuidaría hoy de ti y de tu pequeña

-No tienes porque

-Ah no, si tengo-rió-además, -me enseñó una carta-mañana tengo que ir al Ministerio con Dumbledore

-¿A?

-Darle chocolate de su propia cucharita a Lucius

-Dirás una cucharadita de su propio chocolate

-¡Si eso! muggles y sus frases, te prometo que después de mañana si Lucius intenta hacerte algo a ti o a la niña ¡por mi primo que se las verá conmigo!

-Gracias Andrómeda, te preparé una habitación para que duermas

-Después de cambiarme, tienes que ponerme al tanto de lo que han hecho en estos años, claro si no tienes sueño

-¡Claro!, de todos modos no duermo cuando mi niña esta así

-Remus la adora

-Si

-Y a ti te ama

-Si-me puse tremendamente nerviosa de que Andrómeda me viera de esa forma y hablara como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si no hubiera un pasado con su primo, no pude evitar sentirme apenada de seguir mi vida.

-Lo hace, no tengas porque temer Liz-puso sus manos sobre las mías-no soy nadie para juzgarte, si lo amas, ¡que bien!

-A veces pienso en Beth y como tomará la verdad, no quiero que sufra, quiero ser feliz pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella

-Y ella en ti-sonrió-mira quien está ahí paradita

-¡Mi amor!-corrí a cargarla-¿no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?

-¿Dónde está?-su voz sonaba triste, con mucho dolor.

-¿Tu papá?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-¡Draco!, ¿dónde está?, yo le dije que podía venir con nosotras ¡pero no esta!

-Cariño, mira

-No me pude despedir de él, y yo le prometí que jugaríamos y siempre estaríamos juntos él y yo, que seriamos amigos por siempre.

-Te prometo que lo verás pronto

-Bueno-subió las escaleras y escuché como antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto dio una patada a la puerta, no pudimos evitar sonreír al escucharla-¡pero él va a estar muy enojado!,

-¡Al parecer alguien hizo una nueva amistad

-Si, eso veo, pero ni le digas a Remus... ¡la sola idea es insoportable para él!

-¡Son niños!

-Se lo he dicho, pero parece no entenderlo

-Bueno ¿qué crees? a mi ya me dio sueño, y tengo que ir con Dumbledore y Moody mañana, tú no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Andrómeda

-Solo te pido algo

-Todo lo que quieras

-Cuando ese terroncito de azúcar sepa la verdad, la dejaras que me visite ¿si?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno me voy a dormir, te veo mañana con todo arreglado

Andrómeda se fue tan temprano que no la vi, Beth seguía durmiendo como sin nada y yo sentía que había pasado algo en casa de Lucius, no sabía porque tenía la idea de que el maldito le había dicho algo a mi hija

-Mami

-¡Voy!,

Entré a su cuarto y ella buscaba algo con desesperación en su armario

-¿Pasa algo cielo? ¿como te sientes?

-Bien, si ¿iremos a ver a Neville?

-No hasta que estés mejor ¿que buscas?

-Fotos

-¿De?

-Nosotras, quería enseñarle al señor malo

-¿Señor malo?

-Si, ese ¡el papá de Draco! es malo mamá, le gritó y le dijo "cállate niño, no seas tonto"

-No sé porque no lo dudo de Lucius ¿y que pasó?

-Lo pateé, en esta parte-me enseñó su pantorrilla-le dolió, y luego lo pise

-Beth...

-¡Es que le dijo tonto!, y no lo iba a dejar y también dijo algo de mi papá

-¡Lo sabia!

-¿Sabias que mi papá...dónde está?

-Fue buscar algo

-¿Está en la cárcel?

-¿Lucius te dijo eso?

-¿Lucius?

-El papá de Draco

-¡Ah sí!, él me dijo eso, cuando me perdí y fui a buscar a mi tío Moody, es que fui a saludar al señor Ollivander, ¡quería mi varita para hacer magia como tú! , pero ya no estaba, cuando volví ya no vi a mi tío y lo busqué en ese callejón

-¿Qué te hemos dicho del Knockturn?

-Que no debo ir, pero era el único lugar que me faltaba por buscar y se estaba poniendo oscuro

-Bueno, sólo promete que no irás de nuevo, ¿entonces que pasó?

-¡Te lo prometo!-sonrió-y ahí estaba el señor malo, y él me dijo que me llevaría con mi papito y contigo, me llevó a su casa, y ya no quería decirme donde estaban, y cuando le pregunté se enojó y dijo "tu papá esta en la cárcel, es un delincuente" ¿verdad que no mami?, además dijo que mi papi no se llama Remus, se llama Sirius, como Canuto

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que Canuto es Sirius?

-No lo sé... ¿pero verdad que no?

-Sirius es Canuto, cariño. El Sirius que tú conoces, el que dice Lucius que es el nombre de tu padre, es el mismo Sirius que tú conoces como Canuto.

Ambas nos volteamos a ver a Remus parado en la entrada, Beth corrió a abrazarlo y yo no pude evitar las lágrimas al verlo abrazarla con tanta fuerza, luego extendió su mano hacia mí y nos llevó a sentarnos en la cama

-¿Entendiste lo que te dije cielo?-le preguntó a Beth-el Sirius que tú conoces es el mismo que te dijo Lucius-Beth lo miraba con los ojos abiertos-si, así se llama tu papá, y algo muy triste para mi, es que yo no lo soy.

-Remus... ¿por qué le dices eso?

-No podemos seguir esto, además Dumbledore dice que decirle la verdad es lo mejor, así personas como Lucius no podrán hacerle daño, hay un papel que cree que debes firmar, yo en lo personal, no necesito que lo hagas, y si no lo quieres hacer, no me sentiré mal

-¿Cuál papel?

-Está abajo

Escuché la voz de Andrómeda y otra que no reconocí, la de Dumbledore, Moody y Arthur que estaban muy alegres ya abajo

-Será mejor que vaya, ni los escuché...

-Ellos esperan que hablemos con la pequeña primero

-¿Hablaran conmigo o sólo hablaran entre ustedes?

-¡Pequeña astuta!-rió Remus-escucha hay algo que debemos decirte mami y yo, pero necesitamos que no interrumpas y cualquier pregunta

-Si, ya sé...hasta el final, como en los museos

-Bien ¡esa es mi niña!

-¿Qué tengo que saber?

Nos costó mucho a Remus y a mí explicarle a Beth la verdad, pero ella nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y asintiendo, le explicamos todo, la razón peluda por la que Remus no era su padre en realidad, y quien si lo era; Sirius, con quien tanto soñaba, estaba en prisión. Por lo tanto, para explicarle los porqués de tantas cosas tuvimos que contarle como la guerra se había llevado a muchos, incluyendo los padres de Harry y de alguna manera a los de Neville, a su abuelo y a su tío, pero ella sólo parecía estar enfocada a una cosa. Al final de la larga explicación nos dimos cuenta que la habíamos subestimado, era mas lista de lo que parecía y no habíamos roto su infancia como temíamos, es más; estábamos completamente sorprendidos por la manera tan madura en que lo había tomado, que llegué a pensar que ese diablillo de ojos azules, sabia algo desde hace mucho y sólo había unido las piezas, dejándonos con la boca abierta y pocas palabras.

-Entonces si Sirius es mi papá, ¿no te iras verdad papito?

-No

-Ah bueno, entonces tendré dos papás

No supimos que contestarle y nos veíamos mutuamente, cada uno decía lo que le venia a la mente en ese momento, incapaces de contestar algo coherente

-Eso suponemos,

-Si así lo ves,

-Yo creo que si, puedes decir que así es.

Después de una larga pausa miró a su pequeña mesa de noche donde estaban las fotos de nosotros tres, como si estuviera visualizando algo en ella

-¿Puedo tener una foto de Sirius?

-Si

-¿Crees que se moleste si le digo Sirius en lugar de papá?

-No creo cariño,-Remus sonrió-pero dile como tú te sientas mejor

-Sirius esta bien, pero no le digo nada a Neville de lo que ya sé ¿verdad?

-No-ambos contestábamos como autómatas-él tiene que decirte

-¿Cuándo veré a Harry?

-En Hogwarts

-¿Y a Sirius lo veré pronto?

-Eso no lo creo

-Yo creo que si,-sonrió-¡yo sé que sí! ¿a Draco?

-No por un tiempo, al igual que Harry, en Hogwarts

Tomó un largo respiro

-Bueno entonces ya sé, y cuando vea a Lucius Malo lo patearé de nuevo por ser un grosero- ¿ya puedo irme abajo?

-Si

-Suponemos

-Bueno

Escuchamos sus pasitos bajar la escalera y de repente volvió

-Mami, ¿quienes son los amigos de tío Moody?

-Vamos cielo-Remus la cargó -mamá y yo queremos presentarte a unas personitas muy especiales

-¿Entonces eso fue todo?-preguntó Beth como desilusionada, como si esperara un gran drama, como si no supiera lo que había pasado a pesar de ser protagonista de este-Lucius Malfoy abrió su bocota, Andrómeda te ayudó con algo, ¿por cierto con qué?, ¿y qué era ese papel?, y cuando te refieres a problemas ¿yo fui uno?, y lo más importante... ¿que me diste para que no me acuerde de casi nada?

-Más despacio, una pregunta a la vez

-Va, una a la vez... ¿puedes contestarme todas?, parece que hubiera estado en coma y desperté apenas...

-En realidad tuviste tus propios problemas, ¡tienes tus propios problemas que no me quieres decir!, y no veo porque tuvieras que estar enterada, en algo si puedes culparnos a tu padre y a mi...

-¿Por papá te refieres a?

-Remus

-Si mejor así, es más entendible...tengo el cerebro hecho un puré con tanta información tuya y mía...-Beth se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se pegó contra la mesa-¡estos dos van a matarme!

-Con estos dos, te refieres a...

-Usa tus dones intuitivos...matarme de nervios, ¿quien podría hacerme puré con su sola mirada?

-Draco

-¡En el blanco!, ¿y el otro?

-¡Harry!

-Mamá...

-¿Ron?

-¡Para nada!, al principio de este asunto talvez, ya se les quitó o les quitaron más bien, ¡gracias al cielo por Seamus y Dean!, los ánimos de guerra contra Draco, además tienen ahora dos problemas de nueve meses que arreglar, y no tienen mucho tiempo para su neurótica hermana adoptiva

-¿Hermione sigue embarazada?-no pude evitar reírme y darle un golpecito en la cabeza al puro estilo de su padre-¡y tú no estás neurótica!, estresada si, pero nada se compara con Hermione ¿o sí?

-¡Pobre de Hermione!, esta histérica...piensa que si el bebé no sale, lo sacará ella de alguna forma, ¡parece muy comodito en su lugar el pequeño Weasley!...ya le dijimos que nacen hasta el noveno mes...pero ya la conoces, yo creo que lo único que tiene es miedo, es un genio mi amiga pero se siente tan poco lista e intelectualmente poco preparada para estos momentos, y sospecho que Ron no es de mucha ayuda, cuando mi situación se arregle los iré a ver, invitaré a Ron una cerveza, y entre Ginny y yo convenceremos a Hermione que no hay mujer tan lista en el mundo como ella...¡ya sabes!, ¡lo de siempre!

-Bueno linda, no seas igual a Ron, ¡aunque en eso los dos son tan idénticos!, le temen al humor de Hermione, ¡huyen al primer grito de regaño!, se esconden en una cerveza, un juego de Quidditch, un programa de televisión, un juego de ajedrez mágico, fuiste su mejor amigo, en la ausencia de Harry., ¡siempre te ha querido mucho!

Recordé las muchas veces que estando ya comprometidos Hermione y Ron, con Harry de viaje sin fecha de regreso, y Beth ya de vuelta de Rumania y aun viviendo a regañadientes con nosotros, cada vez que la pareja peleaba por alguna cosa sin importancia...Ron aparecía en casa, manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo, rumiando algo entre dientes, ambos salían a dar un paseo, o se quedaban viendo la televisión que era opacada con risas. Al otro día Beth inventaba algún pretexto para no acompañar a la pareja a cenar al Caldero y dejar que se arreglaran.

-Por eso él jamás me ha dado problemas, así que quítalo de tu lista

-Y una piensa tú, que eres una chica, que es el primer bebe de Hermione, yo estaba igual que ella, quería que nacieras para verte, para cargarte y tratarte como una muñequita

-Sólo que papá quería un niño para que la historia de gran amistad James-Sirius se repitiera ¿no? ¡Gran desilusión cuando tuvo a una niña!-Beth se puso de pie y buscó en la nevera-¿tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

-Beth...

-Esta bien, sin cerveza tratemos el problema, ¡pero es la verdad!

-¡Claro que no!, tu padre te adoró desde el primer momento

-Bueno, te creo

-¡Elizabeth Black!

-¡Te creo!, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿si?

-¡Tendrás que escucharme!

-¡Me voy entonces!, ya tengo suficiente con mis problemas de ahorita para tratar el problema Sirius Black ahora, ¡no necesito explicar mis problemas con base a la poca atención que me dio cuando volvió!, ¡ya esta en el pasado eso!, ¡ya lo supere! ¡así que perdona...pero no quiero escucharlo!

-¡Como quisiera que Remus estuviera aquí!, ¡te mete en cintura!

-Si Remus estuviera aquí, que no está, esta pescando con su amigo, ¡me alegra que tenga a alguien con quien pelear!

-Si yo igual-me reí pero volví a enfadarme al darme cuenta lo que hacia-¡no cambies el tema!, ¡eres igual a Remus!, además me preguntaste algo y ese asunto esta en esta historia lo quieras o no, y si Remus...

-Me daría la razón-me miró-tú, Remus, Moody, incluso Tonks y los Weasley fueron testigos, papá estaba decepcionado de mi, no era Harry Potter, no era Hermione Granger, era yo...Beth-sonrió-Beth Lupin

-Eso tiene mucho que ver aquí, vieras

-¿Así?

-Si, pero si yo te cuento tú me cuentas...

-¿Sobre el otro problema?

-Ajá...

-¿No adivinas?, bueno trato...cuenta...claro si es algo que no me traúme, algo intimo que no debería de saber

-¡Beth!

-Lo es ¿verdad?-se puso roja-¡recuerda que estas hablando de mi padre!, ¡es lindo pero no manches esa imagen santa!

-Bueno...-me reí al ver su cara-haré lo posible...

Quien dijera que es un cliché decir "que la verdad nos libera a todos" y que a su vez, y que "esta cambio la vida de todos", esta en lo cierto y a la vez, ¿por qué no? se equivoca, las cosas no siempre son "y las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas", sólo cambiaron un poco, hicieron todo mas interesante.

En cierta forma la verdad nos liberó a Remus y a mi, pero no cambio nada, menos lo que había entre nosotros, talvez sólo lo hizo más intenso, más sincero, más fuerte. Remus se sentía liberado, hablar con alguien sobre Sirius y James lo hacia feliz, no mas fingir que Sirius no existía, o era el producto del sueño de una niña, lo mismo para mi, talvez las historias de antes de dormir para Beth sobre los Merodeadores no eran un gran ejemplo de conducta, pero nos hicieron superar ese miedo, esa pena de vivir a escondidas nuestro amor.

Aun pasábamos el tiempo que podíamos solos, conforme nuestra hija fue creciendo no tuvimos que inventar pretextos para escapar a dar un paseo o revivir nuestro romance en Inverness. Cuando ella entró a Hogwarts, fue como vivir un romance eterno...

-Remus...-aun no amanecía y su lugar en la cama estaba vacío-¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Sentí un cálido beso en la mejilla, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude distinguir su figura recortada en el sillón, al parecer se vestía con mucha prisa

-¿Qué parte de estamos solos no tienes porque correr no entenderás todavía?

-A partir de unas horas estaremos los tres, y le prometí a Beth que tan pronto llegara de casa de Andrómeda iríamos a acampar, sobretodo iríamos a pescar, espero que no te moleste, sólo los dos. Andrómeda la recogió en la estación y ya pasó casi todo el verano con ella... ¡ya quiero tiempo de calidad con mi amenaza! ¿segura que no te molesta?

-No me molesta, te tengo todo el año para mi sola-me levanté y encendí la luz para que pudiera vestirse bien-que tú y Beth pasen lo que queda de las vacaciones juntos, es algo justo, además no la vimos en Navidad, la pasó con Seamus, ese niño es encantador-movía mi dedo como retando a Remus a una apuesta-¡será de gran importancia en su vida! le dará dolores de cabeza a cualquiera que ponga los ojos en tu hija, ¡serán espanta novios ustedes dos!

-Beth Finnigan, no está mal, pero sigo pensando que Beth Longbottom, me gusta más, además son sólo compañeros desde hace un año...les faltan cinco años más, y quien sabe que pase

-No me refería exactamente a eso, tú dime "vidente" pero esos dos serán inseparables, ¡te apuesto un fin de semana en Inverness!

-¡Eres una tramposa!, voy a querer perder todas las apuestas así

Escuchamos el ruido de una explosión en la chimenea

-¡Beeeth!

-¡Seamus!-reímos los dos, le di un beso y me arreglé para bajar a hablar con el muchacho-termina de vestirte, te veo abajo

-¿Pasa algo?-se puso un poco rojo, eso me era tan simpático, que siguiera sin saber el efecto causaba en mi-¿por qué me ves así?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a salir de campamento? ¡te voy a extrañar!

-Te lo dije, pero se te olvidan las cosas, o eso parece, siempre que hablamos pasa algo que hace que se te olviden las cosas, ayer te dije si podías preparar el almuerzo para el viaje-Remus intentaba parecer enojado, pero solo lo hacia ver más apuesto-¡pero algo en mi cuello te distrajo según tú!

-¡Si es verdad!, ¡la culpa la tienes tú!

-¿Yo?

-Si, "señor me veo muy bien en pantalones de mezclilla y camisa de franela a cuadros"

-¡Baja a hablar con él me está dejando sordo!

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Lizzie

-¡Voy!-le di un largo beso antes de que un grito más de Seamus nos hiciera volver a la realidad-por cierto-le arranqué un botón de la camisa-tendré que coser eso antes de que te vayas...así que no vayas a ninguna parte...

-¡Ve!

Subí con el desayuno y un paquete de cartas casi todas dirigidas a Beth, algunas de Neville, otras de Dean, una de -_¡wow!, ¡Remus se va a morir! _fue lo único que pensé al ver esa carta

-¿Malfoy?-tomé la carta y la revisé-¡Increíble! Draco Malfoy...esto es nuevo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-guardé la carta al final del paquete y las puse en el cuarto de Beth, tomé la de encima para mostrársela, y resultaron que eran dos unidas con un listón

-¿Carta de Hogwarts?

Merlin o el cielo estaban de mi parte, eran de Hogwarts, una con la lista para los útiles del tercer año, y otra de Dumbledore para Remus

-Es para ti

-¿Dumbledore?

-Aja...

-Ya le dije que no

-¿Remus?

-¿Qué dijo Seamus?

-¡Remus!

-Te platico luego...ya llegó Ted, y él nos llevará a la estación...-me dio un largo beso-¿te veo el viernes?

-¿Me queda otra?,

-No

-¿Y si Dumbledore te busca?

-Ignóralo

-¡Claro! como si fuera tan fácil

-Di que te mordió un hombre lobo...

-Lo hiciste

-¿En serio?

-No...

Su voz se perdía conforme se alejaba

-¡Con eso no se juega! ¿y Liz?

-¿Si?

-¡Te amo!

Me asomé a la ventana para ver a Remus irse, de la parte trasera del auto se abrió una ventanilla y pude ver a Beth que me saludaba con mucho entusiasmo, abrí la ventana para escucharla, y ella bajo del auto para acercarse más posible

-¡Adiós mamá!, ¡te veo pasado mañana!, perdona que ya no entre, pero papá dice que se hace tarde... ¡algo de los peces madrugan!

-¡Adiós mi vida! ¡ten cuidado!

-¿Le hablas a papá o me hablas a mi?

-¡Niña!-no pude evitar reírme cuando señalaba a Remus con cara de tristeza como decepcionada, aunque no tardó ni un minuto en saltar sobre su espalda para abrazarlo.

-¡Esta bien a mi!-se despidió mandando un beso y la vi pasarse al lado de Remus en el pequeño auto.

-¡Que se diviertan!

-¡Tu también!-gritó Remus ya dentro del auto

-¡Que simpático yo me aburriré sola!

Pero el auto ya se había ido cuando grité y solo un policía que pasaba me miro con cara de detenerme por escandalosa a las seis de la mañana.

-¡Buenos días oficial!-sonreí-¡linda niebla la que tenemos hoy!

Cerré la ventana y me enfrenté a los tres días para dedicarme a mí misma, lo cual era muy aburrido sin tener a esos dos en la casa peleando por un plato de cereal o quien se comía los últimos pedazos de pescado de su restaurante favorito.

Para mi buena suerte, y para no aburrirme de tedio con la televisión muggle, Moody me mantuvo ocupada con algunos papeles del Ministerio, oficialmente ya se había retirado hace tiempo pero se mantenía informado de pequeños acontecimientos, firmaba memorandums y asesoraba a jóvenes aurores que pedían entrevistas o alguna conferencia. También visité a Andrómeda para agradecerle pro cuidar a mi monstruo y lo mejor de todo, ¡anduve de compras!, ese era uno de los privilegios que tenia con su ausencia, ninguno de los dos eran aficionados a las compras, Beth se había vuelto de una dulce muñequita de vestido a un "si, parece de niño, pero entre mas cómodo, mejor y otra cosa...ese color me hace ver ridícula" así que la posibilidad de vestirla como cuando era más pequeña se había esfumado y ver a Remus bostezar a cada segundo, y decir "lindo, ¿pero no ya me regalaste eso hace dos años?, ¿por qué no compras algo para ti?, Beth y yo te esperamos en la dulcería de Diagon",

En el fondo, no podía negarlo, los extrañaba y en compensación por su ausencia me gasté más en dos bolsas llenas de dulces, que en las compras de Navidad del año pasado, así que para el día viernes que venían de vuelta, yo los esperaba con las manos llenas de ranas de chocolate y sus platillos favoritos...

-¡Mama!-Beth corrió hacia a mi tan pronto como entró pero en lugar de darme un gran abrazo, puso entre ella y yo dos enormes pescados-¡mira!, los pesqué yo sola ¿puedes hacerlos para cenar?

-Pero ya hice...puedo hacerlos como platillo extra, tengo una receta de mi mamá, que era de su madre...

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, abrieron sus ojos todavía más, haciéndolos ver enormes y llenos de lagrimas, como esos personajes animados que tanto amaba Beth ver en la televisión

-¿Pescado y papas?

-¡Si!-gritaron a coro

-Ustedes dos comerían pescado y papas aun teniendo a un chef de primera a su servicio ¿verdad?

-Todos los días, a todas horas, ¡hasta en navidad!

-Bueno ya-puse los pescados en la mesa de la cocina y abrace a mi pequeña que me apretó con fuerza

-¡Te extrañe mama!

-No parece, ¡tienes más hambre que deseos de ver a tu madre! ¿y por qué estás toda mojada?

-¿Como crees?, no te vi en Navidad, y aunque me la pase muy bien con mi tíos y Tonks

-¿Tonks?

-Si, a la prima Nymphadora no le gusta que le digan por su nombre, prefiere Tonks

-Ah bueno, pero eso no responde mi pregunta... ¿Por qué estás mojada?

-Se cayó al lago

-¿Se cayó al lago?-preguntó Beth a Remus con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa un tanto

traviesa-yo lo último que recuerdo es que ese pez era mío pero tu lo quisiste ganar y no tuviste reparo en tu pobre hija y me tiraste al lago al jalar el pez ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Si como no!

En ese momento sentí un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda, en ese instante Beth era la viva imagen de Sirius, en la forma de hablar, en la forma de pararse, en la manera de sonreír y tratar a Remus, él no lo notó, estaba bastante divertido con su discusión por el pez, pero era como verlo a él, me quedé estática sin decir nada, hasta que los dos me miraron preocupados

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No mi cielo, por qué no subes, te das un baño, y cuando bajes este pescado ya estará friéndose

-¡Maravilloso!-iba subiendo las escaleras y bajó de nuevo rápidamente-¿ya llegó la carta de Hogwarts? ¿cartas de los chicos?

-Es cierto, ya llego la carta, hay cartas de los chicos, y mañana iremos de compras, Seamus no vendrá

-¡Pero quedamos de ir juntos!

-Así fue, pero el día en que se fueron hablo por Red Flu, Dean lo invitó a pasar unos días en su casa antes de volver al colegio, dice que lo compensará al volver

-¡Demonios!

-No maldigas

- ¿Y Neville?

-Cartas, allá arriba...supongo que él si vendrá, ponte de acuerdo con él para ir Diagon Alley

-Enseguida

-Después de bañarte, anda...

-Bueno...por cierto, lechuza de alguien en la mesa-señaló un gran sobre al que Remus vio con un poco de miedo

-¿Dumbledore?

-¿Cómo sabe que ya estoy en casa?

-¡Es Dumbledore!

Beth miraba el sobre y lo sopesaba

-Mi padre es amigo del gran Dumbledore... ¿qué querrá?

-Que trabaje en Hogwarts este año, profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

-¡Si papa!, ¡di que si!...¡Snape se morirá del coraje!, ¡ya lo estoy viendo!-gritaba emocionada-, aunque pensándolo bien, se pondrá peor de molesto!, y claro la cargara contra la hija del que le quitó el trabajo que tantos años ha deseado, como si no fuera suficiente que me odie por ser hija de Sirius..¿qué vas a hacer papa?

-Beth-rió Remus divertido-no queremos que Severus se ataque del coraje...o quien sabe... ¡ya anda vete a bañar!

-¡Ah, ¡pero le dirás que si! ¿verdad?

-Eli...

-¡Voy!

Remus no quiso decirme nada más durante el tiempo que estuvimos solos antes de la cena, permanecimos pegados el uno al otro cada quien con sus respectivas lecturas, los largos silencios interrumpidos por igual de largos besos. Después de la cena, esperé a que Beth subiera a acostarse para acercarme a Remus que mantenía su atención en un problema del Ministerio, aunque sabía que su mente no tenía interés en eso.

-¿No querías ser maestro en Hogwarts?, -lo rodeé del cuello y recargué mi barbilla en su hombro, aprovechando que sentado, estaba a mi alcance y no tenia que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzarlo

Él me miro y sin pensarlo dos veces contestó, reafirmando la idea de que su mente estaba en otro sitio

-Pero piensa...es todo el año Lizzie

-Pero es tu gran oportunidad, además siendo sinceros, ¿quien puede negarse a Albus Dumbledore?, es Dumbledore, maestro, amigo, consejero...y es algo que tenías en mente hace años...

-No pensé que quisieras deshacerte de mí

-¡Tonto!-le di un pellizco en el brazo-por mi no vayas, es más, si no vas será lo mejor, ¿no teníamos un viaje planeado este año?, todo un año fuera, ¿no dijiste que la granja no las prestarían por el tiempo que quisiéramos?, claro trabajaríamos ahí, pero ¡seria tan romántico!

-En eso estaba pensando, y también en lo mucho que le debo a Dumbledore...aun conociendo mi peludo problema... ¡estoy entre la espada y la pared!

-Espero no ser la espada

-¿Por qué tú y la niña no toman nada en serio?, además...-tomó mi mano y le dio un tierno beso-te extrañaría demasiado...pero como dices, a Dumbledore no puedo negarle nada, es todo un honor que me haya tenido en cuenta solamente.

En ese momento quedó dicho, Remus se iría convencido por su gran cariño, respeto, y gratitud a Dumbledore, yo también sabía que dudaba de ir, sólo iría si sentía que al irse no estaría fallando a su promesa, y yo quería que fuera feliz, así que facilité su decisión aún más.

-¿Vendrás en Navidad?

-Si

-¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir?

-El día en que me fuera

-¡Remus!

-No quería que discutiéramos

-¿Por eso te has negado a leerme las cartas y a contarme eso?

-Si

-¿Y si era algo importante?

-Mañana tenia pensado en ir a verlo a las Tres Escobas, le dará gusto verte a ti y a Beth, ¿vienes?

-No, hay lista de libros y estoy segura que Beth habrá gastado toda su tinta y pergaminos, y quedé que este año le compraríamos una escoba, sacó muy buenas notas.

-Pero...

-Si, ya se que es tu bebé, no quieres que s suba a una loca escoba, pero piensa, a tu hija le gustan y los chicos quieren que comparta mas tiempo con ellos

-Esta bien, pero mañana no, ve por sus cosas, iremos los dos a comprar esa escoba otro día, yo quiero ver que sea segura

-Remus

-Yo iré a ver a Dumbledore mañana y el domingo vamos... ¿si?

-Si

-Ahora ven-me abrazó con fuerza-quedémonos un rato así, por que no tendré a quien abrazar estando en Hogwarts

-¡Más te vale!

-¿A quien según tu abrazaría?

-¿A alguna alumna de séptimo?

-¡Lizzie!, tú y tus celos infundados

-Oh, eres un hombre joven y apuesto, causaras emoción

-Si ¿y tu hija me va a dejar no?, en el remoto caso de que tus alucinaciones sean ciertas

-¡Es verdad! ¡tengo un cómplice!

-¡Y me criticas a mi y a Seamus!

-Bueno entonces...esta dicho... ¿no?

-Si, salvo las vacaciones de Navidad, será un año muy largo...en el cual tampoco podré ser padre de Beth, sino su maestro...

-Un año...y todo volverá a ser igual

-Eso espero porque no soportaría más separaciones...

-¡Animo amor!-le dije con un beso en el cuello-tan pronto como sean vacaciones de verano, tú y yo partiremos a ese año sabático...y Beth podrá pasar las vacaciones enteras con los chicos, bajo la supervisión de Moody claro está...será como una luna de miel...una luna llena

-¡Boba!

-Y claro, no hubo tal...me refiero a que no tuve escoba ese año-Beth rió- seguí utilizando esa escoba con asiento como bicicleta...esa de mi tío Moody, Seamus me hacia mucha burla y yo perdí la esperanza de entrar al equipo de Quidditch

-A ti no te apasionaba el Quidditch, jugabas para acercarte a Harry

-Es verdad, pero no olvido mi séptimo año...toda una golpeadora

-Si eras buena con los cráneos de los Slytherin

-Me refiero al Quidditch

-Yo también-reímos las dos y al mismo tiempo suspiramos-al día siguiente todo cambio...se presento lo de Sirius, y no hubo más cosas que hacer que buscarlo, olvidamos todo, evitamos el contacto con gente que supiera la verdad, por dos largos años después de eso, vivimos para que el Ministerio no diera con tu padre.

-Tres, no olvides el encierro en Grimmauld Place-Beth me miró, sus ojos eran más azules cuando recordaba a Sirius-fue difícil para mi, conocer a mi padre, acercarme a él pero para ti...¿cómo fue?, jamás me has dicho nada, discutían mucho por mi culpa

-No discutíamos por tu culpa

-Claro que si

-¿Que recuerdas exactamente?

-Tu defendiéndome, dándome mi lugar como su hija, Remus peleando por lo mismo, papá solo pensando en acabar con Peter, salvar a Harry, ser feliz los dos, continuar esa amistad con James con él, ser el buen padrino...¿y yo?

-Tú estabas bien, mejor de lo que todos pensábamos...

-Aun así...yo quería ser todo para él, pero no me miraba, ni siquiera cuando el mismo Snape le decía que era mejor en pociones que cualquiera, aunque lo hacia para hacerlo enojar, pero yo era un estorbo... ¿no te acuerdas que lo dijo?

-Tu padre estaba molesto, pásate 13 años en prisión por algo que no hiciste...tenias que perdonarlo-sacudí su cabello-le perdonaste todo, ¡lo adorabas!, pensé que ya lo habías superado hija...

-Eso es otra cosa, eso lo entiendo... ¡pero yo era su hija!, si yo también creí que lo había superado...creo que ahora si tendré que tomar terapia... ¿cuanto crees que cueste la hora con Firenze?,

- ¿Crees que no te miraba?, ¿que no te quería o se preocupaba? si no fuera por tu padre no estarías aquí ahora, él te protegió con eso que te regalo

Beth buscó en su cuello pero ahora no quedaba nada del aparentemente humilde chivatoscopio que su padre le regaló, quien diría que ese pequeño pedazo de cristal absorbería una maldición asesina.

-Él te amaba, te lo dije...desde el primer día en que te vio

-¡Eso tampoco me lo has contado!

-Esa es otra historia

-¡Mamá!

-Pero primero lo primero... ¿qué pasó entre Remus y yo? ¿no era esa tu pregunta? por cierto..¿para que quieres saberlo?

-Por que si...

-¡Ah no!, como si no te conociera Elizabeth Black...tienes mucho de tu padre, de Remus y mío, para saber como piensas...y no por algo en séptimo seguías a Dumbledore tanto...tú siempre has buscado en las historias algo que te sirva para solucionar algo...él te lo enseñó...no te diré más hasta que tú digas... ¿era un trato lo olvidas?

Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara, y cuando se las secó con el reverso de la manga, supe que me había excedido en el regaño

-¿Qué me diría papá?

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre Neville

-Le hubiera encantado que tú y él estuvieran juntos

-No eso... ¿que me diría si le dijera que Neville me traicionó y ahora él no duda en pensar que yo lo traicioné con Draco, el vería bien que poco a poco, no...él vería bien que desde que tengo memoria, Draco se ha ganado mi corazón a pesar de todo?, que lo quiero

-Cariño...no te entiendo, dime...

-Sólo quiero saber cómo es... ¿cómo se siente dejar de querer a alguien muy importante y amar a otro totalmente diferente?, y como no morir en el intento

-¿Eso piensas que pasó con tu padre y conmigo? ¿que lo deje de amar? ¿Que de la noche a la mañana lo olvidé?

-¿No? Entonces... ¿no amas a Remus?, porque los dos...digo... ¿lo amas verdad?

-Claro que si, él lo sabe, pero para que él lo supiera, o más bien, estuviera bien seguro, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas, no fue todo miel sobre hojuelas cariño...para que Remus y yo estuviéramos juntos...así como nos ves, hubo días que no nos hablamos, días que pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, que lo había perdido...lo mismo pensó él, pero ve... ¡aquí estamos!

-pensé que lo de Inverness, había "cerrado el trato"-sonrió-me refiero a que de ahí en adelante

-Si en ese año nos dijimos todo, pero la presencia de tu padre y la guerra cambió mucho las cosas, antes éramos los tres, ahora teníamos que esconder lo nuestro ante tu padre, ¡ante todos!, ¡como tu y Draco!

-¿En serio?, ¿pero como supiste...¿lo de Draco y yo?

-Desde el día en que supimos que había escapado, y lo tuyo con Draco...hija, se te nota en toda la cara...siempre supe que en fondo lo amabas demasiado...


End file.
